Amor Inmortal
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Un día, Corazon, el hermano menor de la olvidada familia Donquixote, rescato a un niño en el bosque. Un pequeño ejército liderado por Doflamingo Donquixote, que pretende regresar al poder. Aquel niño será la discordia entre el par de hermanos y su meta de volver a la gloria. Un amor que no debió surgir, una pelea para defenderlo y una promesa eterna. -Universo Alterno Medieval-
1. I

**Hola, de nuevo aquí tratando de darle un fanfic más a este fandom y a mi OTP.  
Ahora gracias a que me entro un "hype" por Berserk (lo recomiendo bastante, tanto manga como si viejo anime, el actual es una blasfemia), a que se acerca la nueva temporada de Game of Thrones y que escuche mucho canciones de Saint Seiya, tienen a su disposición una nueva historia con temática fantasiosa-medieval, que tal vez no sea de lo más novedoso, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema y como siempre, con todo lo que se trata de mi ship favorita (Corazon x Law), lo tengo que compartir para que más gente lo conozca y este fandom tan pequeño comparado con otros, tenga más material. **  
**El título de este fanfic (y prácticamente su trama base) lo saque gracias al opening de la saga de Hades de Saint Seiya.  
Iba escuchando la canción en el autobús y ¡pum! Se me ocurrieron varias escenas y planee el fanfic. **

**En fin, espero que les guste la premisa, nunca antes había escrito con este ambiente, y la idea falta de establecerse bien, pero bueno, siento que haré algo más o menos interesante, sino, al menos tendrá buenas escenas de vez en cuando.**

 **Cualquier duda, no duden en preguntarme, con toda confianza.**

* * *

-Doffy, creo que escuche algo por aquella dirección…-dijo un joven de espeso cabello rubio y de tez pálida mientras detenía el caballo blanco en el que montaba. Le había hablado a su hermano mayor con una expresión de preocupación-¿podrán estar emboscándonos?

-Vaya que estás atento hoy, realmente no alcanzo a percibir nada-contesto el hermano mayor que al igual que su hermano tenía el cabello rubio.

-Si quieres iré a revisar…

-Espera, no seas imprudente, no vayas solo. Vergo, Diamante, vigilen el perímetro, mi hermano y yo iremos a examinar esa zona-ordeno a sus subordinados.

-Entendido, Doffy.

-Vamos, Corazon…-y el hermano mayor avanzo primero hacia aquel lugar en donde su hermano le había indicado; este joven iba sobre un caballo color negro que avanzaba con cuidado gracias al control que le proporcionaba el joven.

Doffy, el hermano mayor cuyo hombre real era Doflamingo, era un joven de tez bronceada, con el cabello rubio muy recortado, de cuerpo atlético (era algo grande a comparación de los hombres promedio de la época) que cubría con una vestimenta muy extravagante y distintiva; en primer detalle, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de cristales de color rubí que habían sido forjados con alineación de metal para sujetarlos fuertemente a su rostro. Sobre sus hombros descansaba un abrigo de abundantes plumas rosadas y sobre su torso una ligera armadura de metal que protegía su corazón y entrañas; esta extraña coraza había sido decorada con distintos tipos de joyas y había sido pintada con una extraña mezcla de tonos rojizos que hacían relucir su armadura cada vez que hacía un movimiento o se exponía a la luz.  
Corazon, el hermano menor, estaba ataviado de una armadura ligera de color marfil en cuyo pecho estaba dibujado un estandarte de corazón con pequeños rubíes, sobre su fuerte cuello tenía una especie de bufanda color negro que parecía dar origen a la capa del mismo color que yacía a su espalda.

El par de hermanos avanzaron poco a poco a través de árboles y espesos arbustos.  
Cada vez se acercaban más hacia el epicentro de los sonidos.  
Al estar a unos cuantos metros notaron que todo el grupo de sonidos provenían de un claro del bosque. Una mezcla de gritos, jadeos, risas e inconfundibles ruidos de golpes llegaba a sus oídos con más claridad.

-Vamos…-le indico Doflamingo mientras bajaba de su caballo y sacaba una pesada espada de una funda que tenía a su costado-. Iré a verificar cuantos tipos son…

-Sí…

Y después de unos segundos el hermano mayor regreso con un semblante serio y subió a su caballo rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué clase de sujetos eran?-cuestiono Corazon.

-Son cinco tipos… Nos encargaremos de ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata?

-Ya lo verás…

Y un grito desgarrador inundo los alrededores.

-Ese grito… Es de un niño… ¡Maldita sea!-y el hermano al que se le apodaba Corazon tomo su ballesta, la cargo rápidamente, puso en su hombro una porta flechas lleno y avanzó rápidamente hacia aquel lugar de dónde provino aquel perturbador grito.

-¡Espera, no te adelantes…!-exclamo el hermano mayor que hizo acelerar su caballo mientras blandía su espada.

Y Corazon irrumpió en ese claro donde un grupo de hombres había hecho una especie de campamento. Cuatro sujetos jóvenes, de muy mal aspecto sujetaban unas cuerdas que se encontraban atadas a los delgados brazos y piernas de un jovencito de cabello negro que gritaba y se retorcía para evitar que un desagradable hombre adulto se abalanzara sobre su cuerpo desnudo y repleto de heridas.  
Los ojos de Corazon, que eran de un color ámbar, se quedaron sumamente abiertos al toparse con aquella impúdica escena.  
Inmediatamente el joven de armadura color marfil apunto su arma y arrojo una flecha contra el pecho de aquel asqueroso hombre que pretendía asaltar el cuerpo de aquel niño.

-¡MALDITO…!-grito el rubio lleno de ira mientras recargaba una flecha y fulminaba los rostros impactados de aquellos sujetos cómplices. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el repudio hacia aquellos individuos.

Pronto su hermano mayor se le unió. Doflamingo cabalgo a toda marcha contra aquellos cómplices que soltaron las cuerdas para huir lo más rápido posible...  
Finalmente la espada de Doflamingo hirió por la espalda y sus costados a dos individuos mientras que el otro par restante fueron atravesados por flechas del hermano menor.  
Al instante de ver a todos aquellos sujetos sin señales de vida, Corazon bajo rápidamente de su caballo y se acercó a aquel niño que máximo tendría unos doce años.

-¡Corazon…! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?-y Doflamingo bajo también de su caballo-.Vámonos, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Doffy, dame tu abrigo…

-Dios… No tienes remedio…-y el hermano mayor le cedió su pieza de ropa-¿Qué crees que harás?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia-respondió Corazon mientras cubría la desnudez de aquel muchachito-¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al niño mientras se quitaba el guante de su mano derecha para posarla sobre la frente del afectado-. Al menos no parece que estés enfermo pero tienes muchas heridas…

-Ni siquiera quiere o puede contestar, además te está mirando como si te fuera a atacar, deja de perder tiempo, nuestro trabajo aquí termino-declaro el rubio de gafas de rubí mientras hacía un ademan con su mano derecha para señalar el cadáver de aquel abusador que ahora tenía una flecha atravesada-. Vámonos, no pretendo cargar con una boca más…

-Yo me haré cargo de él hasta que aprenda a defenderse-terció el rubio de cabello espeso que parecía cubrir ligeramente sus ojos-. Además, tú has hecho lo mismo ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero aquellos niños obviamente tenían potencial y habilidades cuando los encontré, no era el mismo caso. Este, por desgracia…

-No te molestara en lo absoluto, te lo prometo. Me encargaré de él… Por favor, Doffy.

Y Doflamingo miro con atención como su hermano menor seguía insistiendo con aquel niño sobre su nombre y procedencia. Observo como su hermano sacó un pañuelo y le limpiaba la cara a ese niño de cabello negro que seguía sin decir una palabra.

-Está bien, de acuerdo… Eres demasiado piadoso…-dijo Doflamingo con voz calmada.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo hasta que te sientas mejor?-decía Corazon con un tono amigable y alentador-. Habrá comida y un techo donde puedas dormir tranquilo… No volverás a toparte con un hombre como el que te ataco, te lo prometo.

El niño, cuyos ojos grises estaban fijados en el rostro del rubio que le alentaba a ir con él, tenía una seria expresión, el precavido impúber trataba de calcular y averiguar si valía la pena escuchar las palabras de aquel sujeto. En esos tiempos no era prudente confiar en alguien, muchas personas solo pretendían abusar y aprovecharse hasta donde pudieran y de todo lo que viviera.

-Si alguien vuelve a querer a hacerte daño de esa manera, lo matare sin dudarlo-declaro el rubio con un tono de voz que reflejaba su compromiso y sinceridad. Corazon tendió su mano derecha al niño.

El par de iris de color ámbar de Corazon no se movió ni un segundo del rostro de aquel niño ni por un instante, ni su mano vacilo ni por un momento.  
Y la delgada, pequeña y lastimada mano de aquel muchachito se movió con lentitud hacia la fuerte y grande mano de Corazon para finalmente sujetarla con fuerza.  
Una amplia y cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Corazon.

-Vamos…-y el rubio tomo con cuidado al niño entre sus brazos para subirlo a su caballo.

-Ja, no lo puedo creer, no pensé que fueses a tener un hijo a tan temprana edad-soltó Doflamingo con una risa suave mientras miraba con interés como su hermano menor aseguraba al jovencito al caballo y se encargaba de cubrirlo bien con su abrigo-. En la que te has metido… Corazon, tienes veinte años, no arruines tu vida con esto…

-No creo que este arruinando mi vida, hermano. Además, dudo mucho que fuese a engendrar un hijo algún día-opino Corazon mientras subía al caballo y revisaba los últimos detalles-, tengo pésima suerte con las damas…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces-dijo Doflamingo mientras subía a su caballo-. Cuando el momento llegue, necesitaremos tener descendencia, no importa como…

-Oh Doffy, de nuevo con esas ideas…

Y echaron a andar de regreso al bosque.  
Cuando se reunieron con su equipo todos miraron sorprendidos al pequeño que acompañaba a Corazon.

-¿Qué creen? Mi querido hermano acaba de convertirse en padre-anunció Doflamingo con sorna mientras seguía su marcha y sus subordinados le seguían.

-Ya basta Doffy…

-Vamos, Cora, no es para tanto...-y lanzo otra sutil risa-. Bueno, si ese niño se quedara con nosotros hasta que pueda defenderse por sí mismo, tal como dijiste, deberá entrenar bastante, no podemos perder tiempo…

-Por ahora dale unos días para recuperarse-dijo Corazon-. Está muy herido, es un milagro que siga consciente…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero en cuanto se haya recuperado comenzara el entrenamiento.

Y después de una aproximadamente una hora y media llegaron a un gran campamento conformado por varias casas de campaña muy bien estructuras y grandes (que parecían lucir más como pequeños fuertes), tiendas de campaña más sencillas y pequeñas que eran usadas por subordinados de bajo rango, un par de carruajes, muchas carretillas, varias fogatas iluminaban el lugar y estaban rodeadas por grupos de soldados que calentaban su cena en el fuego. El detalle quizá más importante del lugar eran las muchas banderas cuyo estandarte exponía un par de aves en color rosado y negro que parecían volar hacia una corona de oro que estaba sobre sus cabezas.  
Era un pequeño ejército bien organizado.

-Bien, ya llegamos-declaro Corazon bajando de su caballo junto a aquel niño que aún seguía cubierto por el llamativo abrigo de Doflamingo-. Vamos, primero hay que atenderte esas heridas y luego comeremos algo…

-¿Me devolverás mi abrigo ya?

-Por favor, Doffy, deja que lo lleve a mi tienda y le pueda dar otra ropa-y Corazon llevo en sus hombros al pequeño-. Te lo devolveré rápido.

El rubio camino hasta llegar a una de esas enormes casas de campaña. La suya en particular, además de tener banderines con el estandarte de las aves, tenía una gran lona con el dibujo de un corazón. Al entrar Corazon instalo al niño sobre su gran cama, tomo la sabana con la que se cubría al dormir y con esta envolvió al pequeño para quitarle el abrigo de su hermano.

-A mi hermano le gusta mucho su abrigo…-le dijo Corazon un tanto divertido al niño que seguía sin hablar ni esbozar expresión alguna más que la de neutralidad-. Iré a traer al sanador, te curaran rápido esos golpes, no te preocupes. Ahora vuelvo…

Y el rubio salió de su tienda. El niño de cabello negro despeinado echo una mirada a su alrededor. Observo con atención las distintas posesiones de aquel hombre de cabello rubio.

Había tres cofres, un par de sencillos de madera y bisagras de metal común, y el otro más vistoso, de un color vino y con detalles en oro.  
A un lado de estos descansaba un mueble de madera que fungía como una especie de escritorio; en el reposaban varios libros, pergaminos, una bolsa de piel café, un frasco de tinta con una pluma dentro, una veladora, una jarra de metal y un tarro.  
Luego noto con suma curiosidad un par de lanzas que se encontraban al costado de la entrada. Finalmente miro con interés una vieja silla donde yacía un montón de ropa y un par de botas que se recargaban en los pies de dicho mueble.  
La carpa estaba iluminada por cuatro linternas de metal cuyas gruesas velas no parecían tener mucho encendidas dentro de ellas.

-¿Y qué tal está el mocoso? Parece que ya reaccionó al mundo real…

Aquel hombre rubio bronceado había llegado a la tienda, detrás de él venía su hermano menor y un hombre viejo que cargaba una valija.  
El par de hermanos se habían despojado de sus deslumbrantes armaduras y ahora vestían sencillas camisas blancas de algodón con mangas holgadas y remangadas hasta los codos y mallas de un color café desgastado.  
Pronto el hombre, que no podía ser otro más que el sanador, se acercó al pequeño y comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas.

-No es tan grave, solo son heridas superficiales, estará bien pronto-comunico el anciano mientras aplicaba una especie de ungüento sobre las distintas heridas del infante.

-Menos mal…

-Perfecto, así comenzara a entrenar pronto-dijo Doflamingo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos-. Ahora la cuestión es… ¿Acaso es mudo o algo así? No ha dicho nada desde que lo encontramos en el bosque.

-Law-dijo una débil voz-. Mi nombre es Law.

-¿Eh? Por fin hablaste. Vaya… Tienes nombre. Bien, Law, mañana tienes mucho que hacer, ¿entendiste?-le informo Doflamingo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sí…-respondió el chico secamente.

-Espera, no… No tienes que hacer eso aún...-intervino rápidamente Corazon balbuceando-. Doffy, ¡al menos dale un día de descanso!

-Descansará, pero no es pretexto para que no empiece a aprender cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, mañana le darás un informe y recorrido de todo el campamento-dijo el hermano mayor mirando a Corazon-. No es nada exhaustivo físicamente, ¿o sí? Espero verlos mañana cumpliendo con eso, buenas noches-y se retiró del lugar.

-Listo… Solo cuida los vendajes. Me retiro, joven Donquixote. Buenas noches.

-Muchas gracias, buenas noches…

Y de nuevo quedaron solos, Corazon y aquel niño llamado Law.

-Así que ese es tu nombre… ¿Puedo saber de dónde provienes?-pregunto el rubio mientras le daba una especie de camisón blanco a Law.

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Vamos a comer, ¿Qué dices?

Y Law se levantó con cuidado de la cama.

-No tienes que levantarte, puedo traer algo para que comas aquí.

Law negó con la cabeza y se propuso a caminar hacia la salida pero sus piernas estaban sumamente debilitadas.

-En serio, no te preocupes, quédate aquí-dijo el rubio adelantándose-. Ya regreso…

En unos minutos Corazon había regresado con dos platos llenos de verduras y carne.  
Ambos comieron sentados sobre la alfombra color vino que tenía la campaña.

-Es una buena comida, mi hermano y todos los demás nos esforzamos en conseguir buenos suministros-conto el rubio mientras tomaba un trozo de carne-¿Esta rica, cierto? Pero que tonto… No te traje pan, discúlpame. No acostumbro a comer con panecillos…

Law estaba totalmente inmerso en su comida que apenas noto la voz de Corazon.

-Y también olvide servir agua…-se levantó para dirigirse a su mesa y tomar la jarra junto con su tarro-. Toma, debes de tener bastante sed…

Y finalmente terminaron con su comida.

-Bueno, ya es tarde… Puedes dormir en mi cama-le dijo el rubio con confianza-. Mañana podremos encargarnos de conseguirte…-y bostezo profundamente-, ropa y cama.

Law lo miraba con fría curiosidad, seguía cada movimiento y expresión que producía aquel hombre de cabello dorado. Corazon apagaba con cuidado las linternas para finalmente  
tenderse sobre la alfombra y estirar sus extremidades.  
El niño de cabello negro se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos en medio de aquella leve oscuridad (aun entraba cierta luz externa de la luna y alguna que otra fogata del campamento). Corazon pronto se percató de ello y pregunto amablemente:

-¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que vuelva a encender las velas?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Law negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a recostarse, al fin, sobre aquella cama.  
Corazon se quedó perplejo ante el ambiguo gesto del niño y sin poder aguantar más el cansancio, cerró sus parpados y se sumió en el sueño.  
Aquel chico de ojos color humo se quedó despierto por unos minutos más…  
Escucho los leves ronquidos de ese rubio que dormía profundamente en el suelo, contemplo el techo de aquella carpa e intentó fervientemente de olvidar la razón por la que había sido rescatado y llevado hasta ese lugar.  
Qué extraño era el destino, que sorprendente era cada día, que hostil y mecánica era la vida ahora que no quedaba nada a lo que llamar hogar ni a quienes llamar familia.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por ahora. Como costumbre, todos los primeros episodios de mis fanfics son algo cortos.**  
 **Espero que les haya interesado lo suficiente para seguirle el rastro por el resto de los capítulos.**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a quienes dejan comentarios, favoritos y follows.**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	2. II

_Hola a todos. Bienvenidos (¡al fin!) al segundo capítulo de este fanfic.  
Creo que no hay disculpa válida, pero aun así lo voy a intentar…  
Lo siento mucho __Me avergüenza haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, en especial cuando tal vez este capítulo no vaya a ser la gran cosa ni tan largo…  
A veces me ocupo en mi otro fanfic, escribiendo otras cosas, en mi trabajo o simplemente en otras cosas personales._

 _Quiero agradecer a los lectores que han estado al pendiente de este fanfic, no saben qué bonito se sintió leer sus comentarios y ver el interés que tienen por ver continuar esta historia. Muchas gracias 3_

 _Una última cosa más; si acaso tengo alguna lectora fantasma que es de México, específicamente de los estados afectados por el pasado terremoto del 19 de Septiembre, quiero mandarles mis mejores vibras, fuerza y cariño.  
Fuerza México, mi país, nuestro país, es fuerte y solidario. _

―Buen día, Doffy.

Corazon y Law se encontraban caminando por el gran campamento de aquel pequeño ejército liderado por aquel par de hermanos de apellido Donquixote. Habían desayunado y Rosinante ya se había encargado de conseguir ropa apropiada para el pequeño Law; ambos vestían sencillas camisas de algodón de un percudido color blanco, mallas de un oscuro color café y unos sencillos (y algo desgastados) botines de piel casi del mismo color de sus mallas.  
Law se sentía perfectamente bien, las heridas ya no le molestaban y le había asegurado a Corazon que podría salir y hacer cualquier actividad sin problema.

—Buen día, Rosinante… ¿Y qué tal está tu crío?—saludo Doflamingo con sorna mientras miraba con atención al niño que iba al costado de su hermano. El hombre llevaba ropa igual de sencilla que su hermano, la única diferencia era que la camisa de este estaba teñida de un ligero color rosado.

—Se llama Law, recuérdalo, por favor…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no te molestes… Entonces, ¿ya estás listo para enseñarle el campamento y todo lo que se requiere para estar aquí?

—Sí, Law ya se siente mucho mejor, así que, tal y como tú lo deseaste, todo avanzará rápido—respondió Corazon con voz optimista—. Tengo un presentimiento...

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?

—Creo que Law será un buen espadachín, tuve un sueño al respecto… Soñé que Law usaba una espada fácilmente a la primera semana de tomar entrenamiento.

—Vaya… Pues entonces llévalo con Diamante, para esta hora ya debe de estar entrenando a los más jóvenes, Law podría hacerse un espacio ahí.

—Sí, precisamente nos dirigíamos para allá. Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

— ¡Mucho cuidado, no quiero que se quede sin un brazo, sería una molestia más!—exclamó Doflamingo en tono de broma provocando un fastidio más en su hermano menor quien esbozo una mueca de desagrado un tanto infantil.

Y Corazon y Law continuaron su camino.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, es algo… irreverente—comento el rubio de cabello espeso mientras le echaba una mirada amistosa a Law—, pero es una buena persona, si no fuera por él muchos de nosotros aquí no estaríamos vivos ni con la suerte de tener una buena comida y un lugar seguro donde dormir.

Law observo a lo lejos a varios grupos de soldados que se encontraban ejercitándose, personas limpiando, organizando o acomodando algo, otros se encontraban cargando costales de suministros y otros pocos solo charlando mientras se tomaban un descanso.

—Nosotros nos conocemos como "el ejercito del ave carmesí"—continuo narrando Corazon sin detener sus pasos—. No sé si ya hayas notado los banderines que se pueden ver por los alrededores…

—Pero hay dos aves en la bandera—dijo Law con voz neutra—. Hay un ave de color blanco también.

—Ah, bueno, verás… Esa ave me representa a mí, pero no quise que… Bueno tú me entiendes, prefiero dejarle toda la fama a mi hermano, aunque insistió en representarme gráficamente aunque sea en las banderas—explico el hombre con cierta vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Él es el ave carmesí… Le va muy bien ¿no?

Law no respondió a esa última pregunta, se limitó a mirar seriamente al rubio que seguía un tanto intimidado por recordar ese detalle. De pronto recordó algo especial que había notado…

—Entonces tu nombre verdadero es Rosinante—comento Law con la misma voz calmada de antes.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tu hermano, te llamo así cuando lo saludamos.

—Oh, cierto… Sí, me llamo Rosinante. Tú puedes llamarme como quieras, Corazon o Rosinante, de la manera que sea más cómoda para ti.

Pronto llegaron a una zona que parecía un pequeño campo de batalla, era un espacio circular de aproximadamente siete metros de ancho y de largo, rodeado de un grupo de jóvenes y niños que animaban a los que se encontraban luchando dentro de aquel circulo. Una chica de largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, y que tendría aproximadamente la misma edad de Law, se encontraba atacando con una espada de madera a un chico muy robusto que le sobrepasaba por un par de cabezas en altura.

— ¡Vamos, Baby…! ¡Con más fuerza y velocidad! ¡Atácalo como si lo fueses a matar!—gritó un hombre de altura impresionante, sumamente delgado y de abundante cabello castaño.

Y la chica dio una fuerte estocada que termino derribando al chico regordete al suelo. La multitud de jóvenes y niños de alrededor alabo con gritos y silbidos la hazaña de la niña.

— ¿Lo hice bien, señor Diamante?—pregunto la chica después de recuperar el aliento. En sus ojos color violeta había una evidente ilusión de recibir un buen comentario sobre la hazaña que había logrado hacer.

—Vas mejorando, ciertamente. Sigue así, Baby—dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la espada de madera que había usado la niña— ¿Corazon? ¿Qué haces aquí?—y al decir esto último en su rostro una fugaz expresión de aversión se dejó ver hasta que fue reemplazada por una expresión de indiferencia que pretendía ser lo más cortes posible.

—No sé si recuerdes que ayer tome bajo mi tutela a este chico—y Corazon poso sus manos en los hombros de Law—. Su nombre es Law y, tanto como por órdenes de mi hermano y preocupación mía porque este pequeño se vuelva fuerte, queremos que tome entrenamiento lo más pronto que se pueda.

—Pues si Doffy lo ordena, así será—declaró el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos y se inclinaba para ver a Law más de cerca—. Veamos…

Diamante se puso a inspeccionar al niño. Law pudo apreciar el rostro de aquel hombre que miraba con atención sus brazos y piernas, noto con desagrado que su cara era un tanto grotesca, los gruesos labios que este sujeto tenía le parecían desagradables y los ojos azules que le miraban con desaprobación le hicieron tener una aversión instantánea hacia él.

—Es muy débil para empezar mi entrenamiento, necesita condición—decreto Diamante recobrando su postura y alzándose cuan alto era—. Debes llevarlo con Lao, después de unas semanas con él puede venir conmigo.

—Vaya, entiendo… Entonces nos retiramos, hasta entonces—y Corazon dio la vuelta junto con Law.

Cuando ya se habían alejado de aquella zona de entrenamiento, Law se atrevió a preguntar…

— ¿Acaso ese tipo te molesta?

— ¿Qué? ¿Diamante? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—La manera en que te miraba y hablaba…

—Ah… No es que a mí me moleste, me da igual, pero a él… Nunca le he caído bien—admitió Corazon sonriendo con cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero tengo mis teorías…—y lanzo una risa que trato de disimular a toda costa.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus teorías?—cuestiono Law mirando de reojo como el rubio seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

— ¿No le viste la cara?—soltó Corazon resignándose a reír sin pudor alguno—. Debe estar frustrado por ser tan feo…

Law miro a Corazon totalmente extrañado de su repentino comportamiento infantil; el joven rubio siguió riéndose hasta que noto que Law lo observaba con cierta vergüenza.

—Lo siento, no debí hacer eso… No se lo comentes a nadie, por favor—dijo Corazon una vez que recobro la compostura.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.

—Gracias… Bueno, tenemos que ir con el señor Lao, creo que eso era lo más lógico desde el principio…

— ¿Por qué?

—El señor Lao se especializa en ejercicio, es un maestro de artes marciales, te ayudará a condicionar tu cuerpo de manera óptima—explico el hombre haciendo un ademan con su mano izquierda como si tratara de recrear un ejercicio físico.

—Entiendo…

Y siguieron el resto del camino sin hablar. Pasaron unos diez minutos y finalmente llegaron a las afueras de una tienda, Corazon llamo pero nadie contesto así que, instintivamente el rubio fue a revisar por detrás de la tienda y, tal como lo sospechaba, el señor Lao se encontraba entrenando ahí.  
Law siguió a Corazon y se topó con la imagen de un hombre con una especie de extraño gorro que imitaba unas orejas de conejo que se encontraba realizando unas extrañas poses de algún arte marcial.

—Buen días, señor Lao…

— ¡Lao G!—soltó el hombre haciendo un ademan con sus manos tratando de formar la letra "G".

—Sí, lo siento, señor Lao G… Disculpe, hoy traigo a un nuevo discípulo, su nombre es Law—dijo Corazon mientras señalaba al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos grises—. A partir de hoy vivirá aquí, y mi hermano y yo queremos que empiece a prepararse… Necesita tener una buena condición para empezar a entrenar con la espada.

—Sí, ya veo… ¡Entonces…!—y Lao G adopto una posición ofensiva en dirección al niño— ¡Vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento…!—y movió rápidamente su mano derecha en intención de lanzar un golpe al pecho de Law.

Corazon se asustó al instante pero luego se sorprendió al notar que Law había evadido el ataque.

—Tiene buenos reflejos—comento Lao G asintiendo con la cabeza—. No te preocupes, ya verás que pronto este niño se volverá un soldado genial… ¡Genial! ¡Ahí hay una "G"!—exclamo con energía mientras volvía a formar dicha letra con sus manos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… Bien, tengo que ir a atender unos pendientes, nos vemos más tarde Law, esfuérzate mucho—y el rubio le brindo una amplia sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño—. Señor, le encargo mucho a este pequeño…

Y Corazon se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus asuntos. Law fijo su mirada gris en la espalda del hombre de cabello rubio que se alejaba cada vez más…

— ¡Atento, niño! ¡Nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente! ¡Prepárate, tenemos mucho que hacer…!

Law, mirando con cierta desgana al anciano, se propuso a enfocar su atención completamente en las indicaciones que le diera el mayor de ahora en adelante. El joven puberto había decidido que avanzaría lo más pronto posible… 

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Diamante ya está trabajando con el niño?—pregunto Doflamingo al ver que su hermano venía solo. El rubio con gafas extrañas llevaba unos gruesos pergaminos en su mano izquierda.

—Con el señor Lao. Diamante dijo que lo llevara, ya después de que Law obtenga la condición adecuada, empezara su entrenamiento con espada—respondió Corazon mientras lanzaba un bostezo—. Tengo tanta pereza de limpiar mi ropa y armas…

—Siempre puedes pedírselo a alguien más, por eso tenemos una gran cantidad de personas en este lugar…

— Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso—le recordó el hermano menor mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para luego pasarla entre su cabello—. Debo encargarme de mis cosas personales…—y suspiro con cierta molestia—. No recordaba que tengo que buscar más ropa y pertenencias para Law…

—Ja, ¿ya estas sufriendo los estragos de las responsabilidades paternales?—soltó el hermano mayor con una sonrisa burlona—. Como te dije, puedes pedírselo a alguien más…

—Si tomara esa salida fácil no sería un buen prospecto a padre ¿no lo crees?

—Pues… No es tu verdadero hijo—declaro Doflamingo con un tono más serio—, además eres hombre… No es como si estuvieses preparado para conseguirle ropa, cuidados y demás a un mocoso. Aunque Law ya no es tan pequeño, por fortuna.

—Bueno será mejor que me apresuré a hacer esos asuntos.

—Adelante, recuerda que debes aprovechar este tiempo libre, solo tenemos dos semanas más para partir de aquí…

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien, Doffy. Nos vemos al anochecer…

Y el día transcurrió… Para cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, Corazon ya había terminado todos sus deberes: había conseguido un par de cambios de ropa más para Law, le había conseguido una pequeña caja de madera que le serviría como cofre personal hasta que requiriera algo más grande y seguro, también se había hecho con una nueva almohada y sabanas para él después de decidir cederle su cama a Law. 

—Bien, ya está todo listo. Espero que le haya ido bien…—y el rubio salió de su tienda para ir a buscar a Law para luego cenar y preguntarle sobre su primer día de entrenamiento.

Al salir de su tienda, Corazon alzo su vista al cielo en el que ya se alcanzaban a ver ciertas estrellas y la luna en cuarto creciente. Varias fogatas ya estaban encendidas e iluminaban el campamento, varios soldados y demás personal se encontraban calentando sus alimentos para la cena y otros terminaban apenas terminaban sus deberes.

—Corazon…

— ¿Qué sucede, Doffy?

—Esta noche me gustaría que Law y tú cenaran junto con el resto de nosotros—propuso Doflamingo mientras sonreía ampliamente—. Quiero que todos lo conozcan de una vez…

—Ah… Sí, claro, no hay problema—balbuceo el rubio de cabello espeso—, solo déjame ir por…

Y Corazon paro en seco cuando vio que Law llego ante ellos.  
El jovencito volteo a ver directamente a Corazon, dedicándole una extraña mirada, sus ojos grises tenían una expresión de una mezcla de orgullo y responsabilidad.

—Law… Justo iba a ir a buscarte… ¿Cómo te encuentras?—y el muchacho se arrodillo para ver más de cerca al niño y comprobar que no tuviera golpes— ¿No tuviste algún problema?

—Basta Corazon, no lo sobreprotejas—intervino Doflamingo al ver que su hermano menor inspeccionaba con cierta exageración a Law—. No luce herido, no exageres…

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera del todo bien—terció Corazon frunciendo el ceño— ¿Te estoy incomodando, Law?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Corazon le sacudió el cabello en señal afectiva y Doflamingo decidió invitar a Law personalmente a la cena comunitaria del campamento.

—No quiero ir—respondió el jovencito de cabello negro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste que no? ¿Puedo saber porque te niegas?—inquirió Doflamingo con una expresión ceñuda aunque seguía sonriendo ampliamente. El rubio puso los brazos en jarras y se inclinó un poco para estar más cerca de Law.

—Doffy, déjalo, tal vez aun no quiere convivir con mucha gente…

—No, no, deja que me de su propia explicaciones—replico Doflamingo sin dejar de ver a Law quien ya le miraba con cierta hostilidad—. Estoy esperando, contéstame…

Corazon contemplaba nervioso como Doflamingo y Law se observaban con discordia.

—No me gusta estar con mucha gente—respondió Law con voz seria y sin dejar de sostener fieramente su grisácea mirada en el rostro sonriente y arrogante de Doflamingo—. Nunca me ha gustado estar entre tantas personas, menos aun cuando tengo que comer…

—Vaya, así que eres de ese tipo de gente solitaria…—y Doflamingo lanzo una suave risa mientras volvía a erguirse—. Bien por ahora no te molestes en acompañarnos a cenar, pero te lo advierto, pronto tendrás que ceder, aunque sea una sola vez al mes… Es esencial que conozcas a tus futuros compañeros, aunque sea en lo mínimo, ¿entendiste?

Law no respondió, así que Corazon le dio la indicación de que volvieran a su tienda. Doflamingo se despidió de ellos y en unos minutos el par ya estaba entrando en aquella campaña que ya estaba iluminada por las gruesas velas en las linternas de metal.

—Aunque sé que tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decírtelo—comenzó a decir Corazon quien tomo asiento para después quitarse sus botas de piel café y dejaba al descubierto sus pálidos pies—, mi hermano tiene algo de razón… Deberás convivir con el resto nuestros compañeros tarde o temprano—y al decir esto su voz dejo ver un tono de decepción—. Temo que no todos serán de tu agrado, pero no hay más remedio que trabajar unidos, para Doffy, todos somos una familia que debe protegerse entre sí.

Law se sentó en el suelo y se dedicó a mirar como Corazon examinaba los dedos de sus pies.

— ¿Te duele algo?—pregunto Law al instante de percatarse de que el rubio tocaba con mucha persistencia uno de los dedos de su pie derecho.

—No es nada…Es que hace rato me golpee contra algo y me lastime un poco. Bien, creo que iré a traer la cena…—y se puso de pie— ¿Quieres que te traiga una hogaza de pan junto con tu comida?

—No, gracias.

—Está bien, entonces comeremos lo mismo. Vuelvo enseguida…

Para cuando Corazon volvió, Law se encontraba practicando uno de los ejercicios físicos que le habían enseñado hoy. Inmediatamente el niño dejo la actividad y algo avergonzado volvió a sentarse en el piso mientras que el rubio reía indulgentemente y sonreía muy orgulloso.

—Parece que lo llevas muy bien…—dijo Corazon con alegría mientras le pasaba su platón de cena a Law—. No te avergüences, es bueno que aproveches cualquier momento para practicar…

— ¿Desde qué edad empezaste a entrenar?—pregunto Law mirando con atención al rubio que se sentaba frente a él.

—Ah… Creo que desde que tenía como nueve años… ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto?

—Tengo trece años… Tal vez debí hacerme fuerte desde hace tiempo…—y el semblante de Law se oscureció bastante. El jovencito quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estas bien, Law?—Corazon sabía perfectamente que Law no se encontraba del todo bien, sin embargo, quiso ser un poco más discreto. El rubio rápidamente se imaginó que debía tratarse de algo respecto a la familia de Law y que, obviamente, el pequeño aun no quería contar.

—Sí… Espero volverme fuerte pronto, muy fuerte…—murmuro Law con voz seria y comprometida—. Quiero ser alguien que pueda proteger lo que sea…

—Ya verás que sí—declaro Corazon con toda seguridad mientras ponía una mano sobre un delgado hombro de Law—. Serás un hombre muy fuerte y valiente…—y el rubio le brindo una amplia y optimista sonrisa.

Entonces, con cierta duda, Law decidió devolverle una suave y tímida sonrisa a Corazon.  
La cara de Corazon se tornó en una exagerada expresión de increíble sorpresa.  
Law inmediatamente dejo de sonreír y pregunto con cierta molestia:

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ahogaste con algo o qué?

—Lo siento, pero es que… Fue muy raro verte sonreír así…

—Bien, no lo volveré a hacer…—terció Law volviendo a su normal semblante de seriedad. Había llegado a él una sensación de bochorno inmensa.

— ¡No, no, no…! No quise que te lo tomarás a mal…—exclamo Corazon haciendo ademanes de desesperación con sus manos—. Es bueno sonreír, por eso me sorprendió, pensé que tardaría mucho tiempo más para verte con una expresión así… Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor para poder sonreír…

Law le miro con cierto recelo pero en unos segundos más dejo atrás ese sentimiento de incomodidad y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con más confianza y naturalidad.  
Corazon lanzo una alegre risa, sacudió el oscuro cabello del muchachito y prosiguieron con su cena en donde charlaron sobre qué actividades habían realizado durante todo el día.


	3. III

**Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Algo corto para lo que acostumbro...** **  
** **Pero para este fanfic (por el momento) pretendo realizar los capítulos así de cortos o sencillos.  
Muchas gracias a ManiakoPixel y a Kane-noona, cuyo apoyo e interés han dado suficiente motivación para continuar esta historia. Se los agradezco mucho y les deseo lo mejor. **

**Espero les guste el episodio.**

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Law empezó con su condicionamiento físico; el pre-adolescente avanzo con más éxito de lo esperado, por lo tanto se decidió que empezaría a entrenar con la espada de una vez por todas.  
En su primer día de entrenamiento, como Corazon le había señalado, el muchachito fue hacia aquella zona apartada del campamento central, donde un circulo se formaba en el suelo para dar lugar a duelos de representación y entrenamiento.  
Al llegar se encontró con un montón de jóvenes que tenía aproximadamente su edad.

—Hey, niño… ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto la chica de cabello negro largo a la que Law había visto pelear hace días.

Law la miro con cierta indiferencia lo que provoco que la chiquilla se ofendiera en sobremanera.

— ¡Hey, no seas grosero…!—y la muchachita le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

A continuación Law le dedico una mirada furiosa que causo que la niña se intimidara bastante y estuviera a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—el sujeto llamado Diamante había llegado al lugar y dirigió sus ojos azules con intriga hacia la niña de cabello negro y después hacia Law—. Baby, ¿Por qué estas así?

— ¡Ese niño la hizo llorar…!—intervino un chico grandulón y robusto que había sido el oponente de la niña en aquel primer combate que observo Law.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡Yo no hice nada…!—reclamo Law inmediatamente observando completamente molesto al niño regordete que lo acusaba— ¡Fue ella la que me golpeó, yo solo reaccione molesto, no la toque o…!

— ¡Bueno, ya basta…!—exclamo Diamante haciendo un ademán con sus largos brazos—. Baby, deja de llorar y prepárate para entrenar, te quiero ver de buen humor, por favor.

Y en cuanto el mayor dijo la palabra 'por favor', la chica dejo de gimotear y esbozo una sonrisa radiante. Law noto el cambio tan drástico de emociones de la niña, se preguntó qué clase de problema tendría la chiquilla para que tan solo con un par de palabras sus ánimos cambiaran tanto y tan rápido.

—Bien, tú eres el nuevo…—y el hombre de cabello castaño y labios gruesos se inclinó hacia Law— ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Law.

—De acuerdo, Law…—y se dirigió hacia una pequeña estructura de madera que sostenía varios tipos de espadas de diferentes tipos y materiales. Agarró una pequeña imitación de espada hecha de madera que era la predilecta para los novatos—. Comenzarás con movimientos verticales, así…—Diamante recreo brevemente el sencillo movimiento—. Toma, repetirás estos movimientos cincuenta veces. ¿Ves a esos muñecos de paja al fondo del campo? Ve por allá y empieza con eso… Cuando termines las repeticiones, quiero que los golpees con el mismo tipo de movimiento hasta que yo vaya de regreso contigo, ¿entendiste?

—Sí…—y Law, con la 'espada' de madera entre sus manos, fue a comenzar su ejercicio.

Mientras tanto, Corazon se encontraba ayudando a su hermano a confirmar su próxima ruta. El par de hermanos de cabello rubio se encontraban observando un gran mapa donde ya habían marcado algunas cuantas zonas, lugares que ya habían recorrido y en donde ya habían prestado sus servicios y ganado una buena cantidad de oro y bienes.  
Ambos se encontraban dentro de la tienda de Doflamingo.

—Deberíamos ir hacia el Este, hay muchas aldeas y campos que podrían servirnos para recolectar más comida y demás víveres esenciales, además el gran río queda bastante cerca—dijo Corazon mientras señalaba dicho punto cardinal en el amarillento mapa que tenían tendido sobre una mesa gruesa de madera—. Podemos asentar el campamento cerca del río…

—Sí, será conveniente… Podremos aprovechar al máximo esa ubicación. Bueno, ya está decidido—y Doflamingo estiro sus brazos—. Tengo ganas de meterme a un lago por un largo rato…

—Tal vez en el camino encontremos aguas termales entre las montañas, o al menos un pequeño arroyo.

—Eso espero. Oye por cierto…—y Doflamingo se comenzó a quitar la camisa de algodón de un leve color rosado—. Me dijeron que tú 'hijo' por fin comenzó a entrenar con Diamante…

—Sí… Y no lo digas con ese tono. Espero que le vaya bien…

—Sí, más le vale. Aún tiene que entrenar su puntería al arco con Gladius entre otras cosas—y el rubio de las extrañas gafas se quitó su distendido pantalón color marrón.

—Vaya, no te conformarás con que sea un espadachín, ¿verdad?—soltó Corazon cruzando los brazos y adoptando una actitud algo desconcertada—. No quiero que se sobrecargue de actividades, apenas es un…

—No digas que es un niño, Rosinante. Baby y Buffalo estan en el mismo rango de edad y ellos saben hacer más que un par de cosas…

—Bueno, pero ellos…

—Ya, ya…—corto Doflamingo agitando su mano derecha—. Lo siento, no debí empezar una discusión, olvidémoslo. Quiero lavarme… ¿Podrías decirle a alguien allá afuera que me traiga una cubeta con agua?

—De acuerdo—y Corazon se dispuso a salir de los aposentos de su hermano—. Nos vemos más tarde entonces…

Al salir de la tienda, a un par de metros de distancia, Corazon se topó con uno de los subordinados más leales a su hermano.

—Vergo… ¿estas ocupado?—llamo el hombre rubio haciendo una señal con la mano.

—Iba a hablar con Doffy—respondió el hombre de cabello negro cuyo peinado recordaba a una seta silvestre.

—Dijo que necesitaba lavarse, me encargo de conseguirle a alguien que le llevase una cubeta con agua…

—Entonces iré por una, se la llevaré de inmediato…

"En verdad está obsesionado con mi hermano…" observo Corazon mirando la ancha y musculosa espalda de aquel subordinado que iba con prisa a buscar la cubeta con agua para Doflamingo.

Un par de semanas después, Law había aprendido un par de movimientos nuevos con su réplica de espada y la noticia de que pronto le darían lecciones para comenzar a usar el arco provoco en él una rara ansiedad; estaba emocionado por aprender a usar otra arma y a la vez intimidado de tener que esforzarse el triple, tendría que darlo todo en su entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en su adiestramiento con la espada y el arco.  
Aquel pequeño ejército había comenzado su viaje hacia el este. Después de desplazarse por ese par de semanas, el grupo se aproximó a una aldea. Doflamingo decidió que se instalarían en las afueras de aquel poblado al menos por un par de días, para así continuar con más energía.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar con todas esas actividades?—pregunto Corazon mientras terminaba de desempacar un par de libros de uno de sus grandes baúles.

—Sí, no te preocupes, puedo con eso… Ya estoy mejorando con la espada—respondió Law. El jovencito se encontraba sentado, observando como el hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba cerrando con seguro su gran baúl de madera.

—Qué bueno es oír eso… Mi sueño se está volviendo realidad, ¿no es así?—dijo Corazon mientras se tiraba al piso junto a Law.

—No sé si es por tu 'sueño', pero definitivamente me esforzaré para ser fuerte y hábil en todo lo que pueda practicar…

—Eres un chico muy entregado, creo que te convertirás en uno de los mejores…

—Rosinante… ¿Estan listos para cenar?—Doflamingo había llegado a las afueras de su tienda de campaña.

— ¡Doffy…! Espera un momento…—y Corazon se giró hacia Law— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animarías a ir a cenar con el resto de la banda, al menos por esta noche?

Law miro un tanto incomodo a su gran compañero y después de reflexionarlo unos segundos, accedió.

—Sí, vamos en un momento, Doffy…

Corazon se puso de pie, puso una mano sobre un delgado hombro de Law y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes si te pones incomodo o alguien te molesta, regresaremos aquí enseguida, ¿entendido?—declaro el rubio con gran seguridad.

Y salieron de la tienda…  
En un par de minutos Corazon y Law llegaron cerca de una gran fogata donde varios soldados y demás personas se encontraban comiendo y charlando.  
Doflamingo ya estaba comiendo un gran pedazo de carne mientras escuchaba divertido a su subordinado y amigo, Vergo.  
Corazon se posiciono a la izquierda de su hermano junto con Law; en unos segundos, un par de platones llenos de vegetales y carne llegaron a sus manos.

—Vaya, por fin nos honran con su presencia—anunció Doflamingo al notar que el pequeño Law comenzaba a comer—. Ya es un gran avance…

—No presiones, por favor, Doffy—murmuro Corazon a su hermano mayor con un gesto de ligera molestia—. Solo tengamos una tranquila cena...

Doflamingo lanzo una risa un tanto traviesa y decidió seguir charlando con Vergo.  
Corazon también empezó una ligera platica con otros soldados mientras terminaba su comida, dichas charlas superficiales y casi siempre relacionadas a viejas anécdotas fueron bien escuchadas por Law, quien grababa cada detalle, observaba como Corazon platicaba con seguridad y amabilidad con diversos soldados sobre cómo había salido de varios encuentros peligrosos.  
También pudo observar que todos los altos mandos del campamento estaban charlando entre ellos.  
Los pensamientos de Law se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo: Doflamingo se había acerco a él por la espalda.

—Law, ¿podrías acompañarme un rato?—dijo el hombre de gafas extrañas—. Ven…

El jovencito le miro algo sorprendido y después de unos segundos, opto por seguirle la corriente. Law se puso de pie y se alejó poco a poco de la fogata, siguiendo a Doflamingo, con cierta cautela y volteando a ver repetidamente a Corazon, quien no se había percatado de que ambos se habían alejado debido a que estaba inmerso en una plática.

—Me han dicho que has avanzado bastante en tus lecciones—empezó a decir Doflamingo cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie los escuchara—. Me has impresionado, bastante a decir verdad…

Law no supo que contestar a tal declaración, así que solo se mantuvo a la espera de que Doflamingo continuara hablando.

—Creo que Rosinante tomo una buena decisión después de todo… A este paso para cuando tengas unos dieciséis años serás un excelente soldado. Law, ¿sabes cuántos años tienes?

—Trece.

—Vaya, pensé que serías más joven, luces tan… pequeño—confeso el hombre mientras se recargaba sobre un árbol. Doflamingo noto que Law percibió molesto la última palabra—. Lo siento, no quise molestarte… Bueno, quería preguntarte algo muy importante—y Doflamingo cruzo los brazos.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo terminaste solo en aquel bosque?

Law abrió un poco más sus ojos, en expresión de intimidación y temor. Ese par de cuestiones eran algo que ni siquiera le había contado aun a Corazon.  
El muchachito comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—No… No quiero hablar de eso—contesto Law con la voz más firme que podía concebir.

— ¿Mataron a toda tu familia?—soltó Doflamingo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El hombre se había puesto de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Law— ¿Huiste de esa clase de desastre…? ¿O te echaron de tu hogar por falta de recursos? ¿O solo eres un huérfano desde que tienes memoria?

—Yo… Maldita sea… No quiero decírtelo a ti…—admitió Law con frustración mientras evitaba la mirada de Doflamingo.

— ¿Aun no le has dicho nada sobre ti a mi hermano?

—No… No he querido alarmarlo con todo eso.

—Vaya… Law, cuando te encontramos estuviste a punto de sufrir algo horrible, ¿lo sabes, verdad? ¿Era la primera vez que experimentaste algo así o…?

—No, nunca antes me habían atacado de esa manera… Esa fue la primera vez que vi algo como eso…

—Bien, es un alivio. Pensé que...—y Doflamingo hizo una pausa incomoda—. Creo que esas horribles circunstancias fueron las que hicieron a Rosinante quedarse contigo… Hace años, cuando éramos unos niños y nuestra familia se había destruido, estábamos como tú… Vagando y sobreviviendo. Un día, cuando Rosinante se alejó de mí por un rato para ir a buscar comida, le ocurrió algo similar…

La expresión de Law era una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y terror.  
Sus ojos grises reflejaban todo el impacto que experimentaba al enterarse de una anécdota como esa. Sus puños se habían cerrado fuertemente y su corazón había comenzado a latir con más prisa y fuerza.

—Por desgracia, no pude salvarlo a tiempo, ya lo habían atacado… Lo único que pude hacer fue matar al bastardo que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a mi hermano—continuo Doflamingo con voz seria y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Law—. Fue duro… Horrible… Oír como Rosinante sufría… No podía quedarme en paz hasta que hiciera sufrir a ese maldito, aunque sea un poco. Luche demasiado, no fue fácil, fue inevitable salir ileso de eso…—y Doflamingo se quitó sus extrañas gafas y revelo que su mirada estaba afectada: su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz que lo atravesaba verticalmente mientras que su pupila e iris estaban en un estado anormal, estaban en un color grisáceo blanquecino. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a ponerse las gafas—. Por esa clase de cosas desagradables e inesperadas… Uno necesita volverse fuerte, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí. Claro que lo creo… Yo… Me hare fuerte…

—Quiero que confíes en mí, yo también me preocupo por Rosinante, aunque a veces parece que lo molesto mucho, no quiero que olvides que yo soy su protector principal… Supongo que tú también quieres protegerlo ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí… Quiero agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí—declaro Law con mucha convicción y tenacidad—. No permitiré que nada malo le vuelva a pasar…

Doflamingo sonrió satisfecho y poso una mano sobre la cabeza del jovencito para sacudir su oscuro y erizado cabello.

—Law, ¿tienes un sueño?

— ¿Sueño…? No había considerado eso… Supongo que no tengo una idea clara de eso…

—Sí, supongo que todavía eres joven para decidir algo tan importante como eso—resoplo Doflamingo mientras dirigía su vista hacia el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas—. Luego te platicaré sobre mi sueño… Bien, ya debemos regresar, Rosinante ya ha de estar histérico buscándote…

Para cuando volvieron (como bien supuso Doflamingo) Corazon fue rápidamente hacia Law con una expresión de preocupación extrema.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Perdón por entretenerme charlando por tanto tiempo…! Debiste haberte aburrido bastante…—decía el rubio con voz rápida y avergonzada mientras se arrodillaba para ver de cerca al pequeño adolescente—. Perdón…

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, solo fui a caminar un poco—le tranquilizo Law.

—Qué alivio…

El ambiente en la fogata se relajó bastante, algunos comenzaron a servirse bebidas embriagantes y ahí fue cuando Corazon decidió que era suficiente por hoy.

—Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que irnos a nuestra tienda—dijo el hombre de cabello rubio mientras buscaba con la vista a su hermano—. No logro ver a Doffy… Bueno, como sea, ya es tarde. Vamos, Law.

Al llegar a su tienda, Corazon noto que Law se encontraba más calmado de lo acostumbrado, así que al acostarse le pregunto:

—Law, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te sientes enfermo o…?

—No, estoy bien, en serio… Es solo que… Recordé algo.

Corazon se conmociono al oír la última frase, Law había evitado tocar cualquier tema de su pasado. El rubio trago saliva y pensó por varios segundos como continuar o preguntar sobre aquel tema.

—Recordaba a mi familia… El último día en que estuve con ellos—continuo Law con voz tranquila mientras miraba el techo de la tienda que ya estaba desprovista de la iluminación de las linternas de velas. Solo un delgado rayo de luz de luna lograba colarse a través de un agujero de aquella carpa.

— ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres hablar de eso…?—pregunto Corazon con un tono tan vacilante y delicado.

—Sí… Perdón por no decírtelo antes... Verás, un día saquearon mi pueblo, un simple grupo de barbaros y saqueadores, arrasaron con todo—conto Law manteniendo su voz en calma—. El lugar donde vivía era un lugar lleno de buenos recursos, era un pueblo donde existían diversas fuentes de trabajo y comercio… Desafortunadamente todas esas cosas atrajeron a esa clase de gente y la gente de ese pueblo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderlas…

Y Law se detuvo unos segundos. Las manos del jovencito se cerraron con fuerza, cerrándolas en puños que se aferraron a la sabana que lo cubría.

—Yo alcance a huir de aquel desastre, pero… Muchas veces… Muchas veces deseé haberme quedado con mi familia…—y en esta última frase la voz de Law se tornó melancólica.

Corazon se levantó de su sitio e inmediatamente fue hacia Law para abrazarlo con fuerza.  
La piel del jovencito se erizo al sentir los fuertes brazos de Corazon alrededor de su delgado cuerpo; pudo percibir los fuertes latidos del hombre rubio y como su respiración se alteraba.

— ¿Estás bien…?—pregunto el mayor con un claro temblor en su voz.

—Sí, estoy bien… Pero tú no—y Law se apartó de él. Tal y como se había imaginado, aquel hombre rubio se había conmocionado al saber un poco de su historia—. Corazón, cálmate...

—Lo siento, es solo que… Pensar que tuviste que pasar por algo así… Lo siento tanto, Law.

El muchachito observo el acongojado rostro de su compañero, apenas lograba apreciarlo en aquella gracias a aquella iluminación lunar.

Recordó la trágica anécdota que Doflamingo le había relatado sobre el pasado de aquel hombre que se apenaba tanto al enterarse de la historia sobre cómo había perdido a su familia. Le resultaba demasiado complejo y a la vez tan admirable la manera en que un hombre pudiera sentir tanta compasión por otros después de haber pasado por un suceso horrible en su niñez… Era algo que Law no comprendía bien; hasta hace semanas el jovencito tenía una concepción más egoísta, simple y desapegada del mundo y las personas.

—Vamos a dormir. Tienes que descansar… No quiero que sigas sintiéndote mal—dijo Law con algo de incomodidad.

—Sí… Sí… Lo siento…

Y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Para cuando Law se recostó, dijo suavemente:

—Corazon… Gracias.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por ahora. Espero les haya agradado. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta el siguiente...!**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	4. IV

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien…**  
 **Y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia.**  
 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, en serio.**  
 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, esta algo intenso (¿?)**  
 **Afortunadamente por fin pude actualizar esto, y justo antes de mi cumpleaños, jaja, así no me quedará ningún pendiente en mi cabeza por estos días.**

 **Sin más, espero disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

—Trata de mantenerte cerca de mí en todo momento—dijo Corazon mientras terminaba de colocarse aquella armadura de color marfil con la que Law le había visto el día en que se conocieron—. Cada vez que llegamos a una aldea desconocida tenemos que ir muy bien preparados para lo que sea.

—Entiendo—contesto Law con total seriedad. El jovencito acomodaba una pequeña espada que le habían dado para uso personal en la funda de su cinturón.

—Cuando lleguemos a desmontar, y empecemos a caminar entre la aldea, trata de no hablar con nadie y tampoco te quedes mirando por mucho tiempo a alguien o algo…

— ¿Ya estan listos?—intervino Doflamingo entrando en la tienda. Este también ya portaba su armadura.

—Sí, Doffy. Solo le daba una últimas indicaciones a Law y me acomodaba unos detalles de la armadura—respondió Corazon mientras se ajustaba sus guantes.

—Muy bien, andando… No quiero dejar el campamento por mucho tiempo—soltó Doflamingo con un serio semblante.

A Law le llamo la atención la calculadora expresión que Doflamingo adopto en cuanto salieron de la tienda y empezó a organizar a la pequeña tropa que iría a realizar la exploración a la aldea cercana de la nueva región a la que habían llegado.

En unos momentos estaban montando en caballos, en marcha hacia el pequeño poblado: Doflamingo iba al frente, seguido por Corazon y el hombre llamado Vergo.  
La tropa consistía en aproximadamente 10 soldados además de los tres dirigentes y el pequeño Law, quien iba en el mismo caballo que Corazon.

Al llegar a la aldea observaron a un par de hombres que llevaban carretillas llenas de fardos de paja. Avanzaron con cuidado al notar que aquellos hombres les miraron con sospecha y empezaron a murmurar.

—No te preocupes, Law. Por lo general pasa eso…—murmuro Corazon con voz tranquila mientras seguían su camino.

Llegaron a una zona comercial, se abrieron paso entre diversas callejuelas llenas de puestos de verduras y carnes. El ambiente era agobiante, había demasiada gente en los alrededores.

—Agh, apresurémonos a salir de aquí, más tarde me encargaré de encontrar a los dueños de ganado y campos—dijo Doflamingo—. No parece que haya algo interesante en esta aldea…

—Parece que el único edificio importante y grande es la iglesia que alcanzo a ver a lo lejos—comento Corazon indicando con su mano izquierda la dirección de aquel inmueble.

—Bien, vamos hacia allá…

Y se dirigieron hacia dicha zona. Entre más se aproximaban a ese lugar el flujo de personas aumentaba.

— ¿Será un día especial?—soltó Corazon extrañándose de los grupos de personas que iban presurosos hacia la misma dirección.

—Quien sabe…Tal vez ahí encontremos lo interesante de este lugar—indico Doflamingo avanzando con prisa y sin dejar de liderar al grupo.

Finalmente llegaron a una especie de explanada, ahí se encontraba una multitud de gente que crecía a cada segundo.  
En el centro de aquella locación había una pequeña plataforma de madera con dos mástiles del mismo material. Un par de personas se encontraban siendo atadas a las astas de madera:  
Una joven muy atractiva, de piel muy blanca, cabello largo y abundante de un llamativo color verde claro; y al costado izquierdo, una niña de cabello corto y de color turquesa.  
Ambas vestían simples vestidos de tela blanca.

A un par de metros de ellas, lo que parecía ser el líder de la congregación religiosa de ese lugar, parecía estar dando un discurso, con actitud solemne y algo acusativa.

Unos hombres colocaban montones de paja alrededor de aquellas chicas para después usar una antorcha sobre ellas y comenzar a incendiar el seco material.

En cuanto las llamas comenzaron a propagarse una exclamación de regocijo surgió de la multitud presente.

—No puede ser…—musito Corazon abriendo mucho sus ojos, impresionado por el acto que estaban queriendo consumir pero en que definitiva no iba a permitir— ¡Doffy, no podemos…! ¿¡Doffy!?

Su hermano mayor se había adelantado. Doflamingo se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, gracias a su imponente caballo le fue bastante fácil y rápido llegar hasta el frente de la plataforma.  
El hombre de cabello rubio bajo de su montura, subió ágilmente al estrado de madera y desenfundo su gran espada para alejar a los hombres que custodiaban a las chicas que estaban tan cerca de encontrarse con las amenazantes llamas.

— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ!? ¡Aléjate de esas brujas y permite que el trabajo de dios se consuma!—bramo el sujeto que dirigía la violenta operación.

— ¡Ja, que pena, nunca he estado de acuerdo con las prácticas de la iglesia!—respondió Doflamingo mientras cortaba las ataduras de ambas—. Andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder…—le dijo a la joven de cabello largo que le miró como si fuese un ente divino.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ…!

Doflamingo cargo hábilmente sobre sus hombros a las dos chicas hasta su caballo.  
Una vez se pusieron a salvo, salieron a toda velocidad, provocando el asombro de todos los presentes.  
En cuanto a Corazon, Law, Vergo y los demás soldados, también se alejaron a toda prisa al instante de ver a Doflamingo desaparecer del lugar, de regreso al campamento.

— ¡Afortunadamente nadie se atrevió a seguirnos!—exclamo Corazon sin detener la veloz marcha de su caballo— ¡Sujétate bien, Law…!

—Doffy les dejo completamente aturdidos—declaro Vergo con voz fuerte, clara y un tono que evidenciaba su admiración hacia su líder—. La fuerza y atrevimiento de Doffy siempre deja ese efecto…

—Pues si…—balbuceo Corazon sintiéndose un poco incómodo al notar la intención con la que Vergo había alabado a su hermano mayor—. Espero que esas chicas no hayan resultado con heridas graves.

Para cuando llegaron al campamento pudieron notar a lo lejos como Doflamingo informaba a todo el mundo sobre aquellas dos muchachas.

—Doffy… ¿estás bien?—pregunto Corazon al llegar frente al mencionado.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió Doflamingo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano—. Oye, Rosinante, ven conmigo…—y para cuando se alejaron lo suficiente confeso—: Ellas se quedaran con nosotros por un tiempo, ¿entendido?

—Vaya… Y pensar que hace tiempo me dijiste que no debía traer a Law con nosotros—soltó Corazon apartándose un poco de su flequillo de la cara que había empezado a sudar un poco.

—Sabía que dirías algo así, je…—y Doflamingo rio suavemente mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza—. Pero hay una gran diferencia en este caso, son chicas… Monet y su hermana…

—Tanto Law como esas chicas estuvieron en peligro y...—la cara de Corazon expreso que había llegado al punto de todo, abriendo un poco más sus ojos y quedándose boquiabierto— ¡Oh ya entendí! Doffy…

—No puedes negar que es una joven hermosa…

—Pues sí, es muy bonita…—Corazon adopto una expresión de incomodidad—. Pero ¿no crees que es algo…?

— ¿Qué?

—No sé… No me parece correcto que la hayas salvado solo por ese motivo.

— ¡No la salve solo por eso! ¡Rosinante, no soy tan frívolo!

—Agh, perdóname, Doffy… Es que solo me diste esa impresión, no quise ofenderte.

—No te preocupes, no es nada… Bueno, quiero que Monet este bien, junto con su hermana, merecen algo mejor… Ahora te comprendo un poco más respecto a Law, no me importa si no son útiles para nuestros objetivos, siento que debo protegerlas…

—Hace mucho que no te oía hablar así… Desde que rescataste a la pequeña Baby.

—Está bien, detengamos esto antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales—dijo Doflamingo mientras estiraba los brazos—. Agh… Creo que vamos a tener que mandar a una nueva cuadrilla, al menos para que consigan lo básico, y poder irnos rápido de aquí…

—Sí… Supongo que tienes mucho de qué hablar con ellas. Mientras tanto, iré a entrenar un rato con Law.

—Nos vemos en la comida…

Doflamingo regreso al centro del campamento, donde el resto de sus subordinados estaban atendiendo y conociendo a aquellas nuevas integrantes.

—Joven amo, no se preocupe por estas linduras… Muy pronto les ayudare a instalarse apropiadamente.

—Muchas gracias, Jora...—y Doflamingo se arrodillo ante la hermanita de la joven llamada Monet— ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, pequeña?

La niña, cuyo cabello turquesa llegaba hasta la mitad de su delgado cuello, miraba fijamente al gran hombre rubio que le sonreía amablemente. Los grandes ojos azules de la chiquilla eran un tanto intimidantes, como los ojos hipnóticos de una lechuza.

—Disculpe, mi hermana es un poco reservada—intervino Monet con voz suave—. Pero le aseguro que está muy agradecida con usted…

—Por favor, no te dirijas a mí con esa formalidad. Llámame Doflamingo, Doffy, o tutéame por favor—y Doflamingo se puso de pie para después tenderle la mano derecha a Monet— ¿Me permites una charla contigo, a solas?

—Sí… Solo dame un momento—y la muchacha se dirigió hacia su hermana—. Sugar, ahora vuelvo, ¿sí?

— ¡Oye, niña! ¿Quieres jugar?—intervino Baby 5 completamente curiosa por conocer a la nueva niña del campamento.

—No te preocupes, estará bien—murmuro Doflamingo—. Mi pequeña Baby 5 no es una chica mala.

—Está bien...

Y el hombre rubio, junto la joven de cabello verdoso, se fueron alejando de ahí.

Doflamingo no sabía si llevarla hasta su tienda o simplemente caminar por los alrededores del campamento y del bosque; temía que algún individuo de aquella aldea pudiese descubrirlos, y por otro lado, temía que todo se malinterpretara si acababan en su lecho personal…  
Pero ¿para qué rayos era el líder de aquella banda si no podía hacerse respetar por algo así?

—Ven… Vamos a mi tienda, ahí podremos hablar sin preocupaciones.

Una vez dentro de los aposentos de Doflamingo este último le ofreció agua y bocadillos que la chica rechazo amablemente.

—Mi estómago aun esta hecho un nudo…—resoplo Monet sentándose sobre la cama de Doflamingo.

—Lo lamento… Pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, estas a salvo conmigo, con nosotros... Por cierto, quisiera saber, si no te molesta, ¿Por qué paso todo aquello?—pregunto el rubio sentándose al lado izquierdo de la chica— ¿Qué orillo a toda esa gente a llevarlas a la hoguera?

—Pues…—y la joven emitió un largo suspiro—. Verás… No estaban del todo errados…

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que eres una clase de bruja o algo así?—inquirió Doflamingo sonriendo con algo de burla e incredulidad—. Jajaja, vamos, puedes decirme la verdad…

Monet volteo a ver directamente a Doflamingo, fijando sus ojos dorados en los cristales rojos de las extrañas gafas del hombre. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la joven extendió su mano derecha, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, y empezó a murmurar algo en voz muy baja.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Observa…

De pronto una hilera de copos de nieve comenzó a surgir de la palma de Monet.  
Doflamingo observo con mucha atención el fenómeno.  
Estaba impresionado, sin duda, pero se esforzó para que su rostro no lo evidenciara.

— ¿Puedo…?

—Adelante…

El rubio acerco su mano derecha hacia aquella pequeña nevada. Era nieve real, helada y que se derretía al contacto con la calidez de su mano.

—Sorprendente… ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto? ¿Y cómo…?

—Desde que tengo trece años. Y el cómo pues… Fue una combinación de un don y de prácticas con distintas artes de magia.

—Nunca creí que esto pudiese ser real… ¿No estoy soñando, verdad?

—No, claro que no—y Monet volvió a mirar directo a los ojos de Doflamingo—. Esto… Nuestra naturaleza, ¿representa algún problema para ti?

—Bueno, no… No lo creo… Siempre y cuando no quieras congelarme—el rubio soltó una risa juguetona y nerviosa—. Hablando en serio, debo repetir que nunca fui muy supersticioso, no había conocido esta clase de habilidades en algo que no fuesen historias y leyendas sobre hadas y criaturas mágicas de los bosques… Pero ahora que lo he presenciado, quiero saber más de esto… No tengo problema alguno con eso… Es fascinante…

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí… Monet, ¿quisieras quedarte aquí?—y Doflamingo tomo firmemente las manos de Monet, estrechándolas con una actitud comprometida—. Quiero decir… No como una simple protegida, no ¿quisieras unirte como alguien importante en mi ejército?

—Me encantaría…—dijo Monet esbozando una débil sonrisa que se desvaneció al continuar hablando—. Pero me temo que mis habilidades aun no son tan impresionantes como para serte realmente útiles. Tan solo mira cómo pudieron atraparnos en la aldea y estuvimos a punto de morir…

—Antes habías mencionado que todo era cuestión de práctica con distintas artes mágicas, ¿no es así? Mientras estés conmigo, tendrás la libertad de desarrollar esas habilidades, sin temor a que ocurran problemas… Y cuando tengas más conocimiento en ello, me ayudarás también, quiero saber si puedo ser capaz de manejar esa clase de poderes…

—Doflamingo…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que tengo potencial para eso?

—Creo que tienes un gran potencial… Eres un hombre especial, desde el momento en que decidiste salvar nuestras vidas, pude percibir que no eres una persona común y corriente—dijo Monet acariciando las fuertes manos de Doflamingo—. Te ayudaré a cumplir cualquier objetivo que quieras alcanzar… Te estoy eternamente agradecida.

—Muchas gracias Monet, estoy seguro de que haremos un gran equipo—Doflamingo le sonrió completamente satisfecho por el gran suceso que había descubierto y por el torrente de emociones que le causaba pensar en el futuro. Con cuidado aparto sus manos de las de Monet y se aclaró la garganta—. Rayos… Perdón por tomarme tantas libertades… Si te incomode, yo…

—Descuida, no me incomoda o molesta en forma alguna…

—Qué alivio… Pensé que tal vez te estaba presionando de alguna forma… Hace mucho que no hablo con una chica de tu edad… Las únicas mujeres del campamento son la señora Jora y la pequeña Baby 5.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que alguien como tú siempre estaría con alguna compañera…

—Ja, ojala fuese así, no soy tan afortunado… Y tú, Monet, ¿no has tenido algún compañero en especial? Supongo que actualmente no tenías uno, de lo contrario te hubiese salvado de aquel embrollo, a menos que haya sido un cobarde… Pero no creo que seas el tipo de chica que saldría con un miedoso, ¿no es así?

—Parece que puedes leer mi mente, Doflamingo—dijo Monet con voz muy suave y con un ligero toque seductor.

— ¿Ah sí? Tal vez tengo algún poder oculto…

—Tal vez sí…—y la chica acerco su rostro al de Doflamingo, aproximando cada vez más sus delgados labios hacia los del hombre que parecía estar esperándola con ansias.

Un beso se consumó entre ellos, siendo delicado, lento y calculador al principio, para después convertirse en una lucha apasionada entre los sedientos labios de Doflamingo contra la sensual y acogedora boca de Monet.  
Pronto los fuertes brazos del rubio comenzaron a rodear el voluptuoso cuerpo de la muchacha.

—No, espera… Creo que deberíamos tomarlo con calma…—jadeo Doflamingo apartándose con cuidado de su nueva amiga mientras recordaba la última charla que había tenido con su hermano—. No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando o algo así… Lo siento, Monet.

—Descuida, no pienso eso en absoluto. En verdad sentí ganas de besarte, no es como si quisiera ceder a ti solo como agradecimiento…

— ¿En serio?

—Eres un hombre genial… Eres fuerte, no cabe duda. No titubeas ante la amenaza. Tu seguridad, tu rostro y cuerpo, algo en ti es muy especial… Podrán decirme que estoy loca por pensar eso de alguien que acabo de conocer, pero así es. Lo siento dentro de mi corazón—y la joven se recargo contra el fornido pecho del hombre rubio—. Quiero estar contigo y admirarte hasta donde me sea posible, Doflamingo…

—Llámame Doffy…—dijo el rubio para después volver a plantar otro beso en los labios de Monet.

Pasaron un par de meses hasta que el otoño llegó. Los árboles comenzaban a dejar caer sus hojas, poco a poco, decorando los senderos con hojas secas, quebradizas y de distintos tonos cobrizos y amarillentos.  
El pequeño ejército del ave carmesí había recorrido una gran zona de la región del este, realizando trabajos dignos de mercenarios para ir recolectando la mayor cantidad de bienes: oro, alimentos, armas, pieles, joyas y lo más importante de todo, reputación.

Durante una tarde, Corazon y Law habían ido a entrenar en el interior del bosque próximo al campamento; desde hace un par de meses habían tomado la costumbre de alejarse un rato del bullicio típico del campamento para ir a ejercitarse y descansar.

— ¡Law, cada día me impresionas un poco más!—jadeo Corazon al detener su trote. El hombre de cabello rubio estiro sus brazos y después tomo asiento al pie de un árbol—. Parece que cada día eres más rápido y fuerte…

—No lo creo, siento que estoy igual que siempre—respondió Law con voz lacónica mientras estiraba sus brazos al igual que su mentor.

—Ja, pues para mí estas creciendo bastante, y muy rápido—Corazon se tomó unos minutos para calmar su pulso y volver a respirar tranquilamente—. Oye Law…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya han pasado algunos meses y…—el hombre dejo escapar una risa nerviosa por unos segundos, después su cara adopto una expresión de vergüenza y seriedad—. Vaya, me siento muy estúpido por no haberlo preguntado antes…

— ¿Preguntar qué?

— ¿Sabes en qué día naciste?

El rostro del jovencito evidencio su sorpresa. Aunque Law trataba de mantenerse lo más inalterado posible sus ojos lograron comunicar que esa simple pregunta le había emocionado demasiado.

— ¿Lo sabes o no tienes idea de ello?

—Ah… Sí, lo sé—balbuceo Law tratando de aplazar su respuesta— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—Sí. Por favor…

—Es el sexto día del mes de octubre.

— ¿Sexto día de octubre? Pero Law… ¡ESO FUE HACE SIETE DÍAS!

—No es algo que tome mucho en cuenta… No importa. Por eso no comente nada al respecto.

—Law…—y Corazon se acercó al muchacho y le abrazo con fuerza—. Perdóname, debí preguntarte eso desde los primeros días en que nos conocimos…

—No… No te preocupes, Corazon—el jovencito noto los fuertes latidos que emitía el pecho del rubio. Un arrebato de culpa le invadió; Law comenzó a sentirse desorientado, no sabía que más decir o hacer.

—Soy un tonto… Lo peor de todo es que te hice esa pregunta debido a pronto será el cumpleaños de Doffy… Solo por eso recordé ese tema…

—Corazon… No es nada grave.

—Pero…

— ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños?—pregunto Law con voz algo afectada.

—Fue en Julio…

—Entonces no lo celebraste, tampoco me lo dijiste… Nadie lo celebro.

—Desde hace tiempo preferí no celebrarlo, a pesar de la insistencia de Doffy…

—Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el mío?

—Law…—y Corazon miro directamente a los ojos grises del muchachito—. Eres joven, no es justo que no disfrutes de un detalle tan simple como celebrar tu cumpleaños. Has pasado cosas difíciles, solo quiero que… Que tengas una mejor vida.

Law sintió que su estómago se encogía, no sabía exactamente porque se sentía tan nervioso, tan emocionado y confundido. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, casi igual al agitado ritmo del que había sentido en Corazon.

—Quiero que tengas buenos recuerdos, mientras puedas, mientras el tiempo y las condiciones lo permitan…—Corazon puso sus manos en los hombros de Law—. Tal vez ahora no tengamos grandes misiones o batallas que librar, pero eso puede cambiar de un día a otro, este estilo de vida no es estable, y el estilo de vida que pretendemos será difícil de alcanzar… Por eso quiero que tengas los mejores momentos posibles.

—Corazon…

—Le diré a Doffy que celebraremos tu cumpleaños durante su festejo, no creo que le moleste. Ahora, volvamos pronto al campamento. Vámonos…

El camino de regreso al campamento fue silencioso.  
Law se limitó a observar sutilmente a Corazon; su semblante había mejorado bastante, una suave sonrisa decoraba su pálido rostro y sus ojos de color cobrizo se miraban llenos de ilusión...  
Law sonrió al confirmar que esas expresiones eran genuinas.

Pasaron varios días hasta que llego el vigesimotercer día de Octubre.  
Todos en el campamento habían estado trabajando desde días atrás en los preparativos para el banquete y festejo de su líder.  
Esa mañana, cuando Law despertó pudo notar que Corazon no estaba dentro de la tienda.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido…?—musito el jovencito poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

Fue hacia el centro del campamento para ver si no se encontraba desayunando, pero no lo encontró ahí. Se dirigió hacia el área de entrenamientos, nada.  
Luego regreso a la zona de tiendas de campaña y decidió ir hacia la de Doflamingo, tal vez estaba ahí, hablando sobre los últimos detalles del festejo de su hermano.

—Ah… ¿Doflamingo?—llamo Law con voz suficiente alta para que pudieran escucharle sin necesidad de entrar a la tienda— ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo hablar contigo…?

Se escucharon unos murmureos y en unos segundos más Doflamingo salió de la tienda.

— ¿Qué sucede, Law?—pregunto el hombre de cabello rubio.

Law noto que Doflamingo estaba algo agitado, solo tenía puestos unos holgados pantalones y sudaba ligeramente.

—Ah… Me preguntaba si Corazon estaría aquí…—murmuro Law mirando hacia el suelo.

—Pues no, Rosinante no está aquí…—y Doflamingo miro con un poco de incomodidad al chico—. Creo que me dijo que iría hacia el pueblo a comprar unas cosas. No te preocupes, no debe tardar mucho en regresar. Ahora, discúlpame…—y volvió al interior de sus aposentos.

Law decidió ir a buscar algo de desayunar mientras esperaba el regreso de tutor.

— ¡Oye, Law!—exclamo Baby 5 abordando a Law, quien ya estaba comiendo— ¿Quieres ir a jugar después de que termines eso?

—No, gracias.

— ¿Y qué harás entonces? Hoy no hay entrenamiento, ni limpieza ni organización de materiales o armas…

—Estoy esperando a Corazon.

—Y cuando Corazon vuelva, ¿Qué harás?

— ¡Rayos, Baby 5! ¡No te incumbe, déjame en paz, por favor!

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te deje tranquilo?

— ¡Si, por favor…!

— ¡Está bien, si eso te hace feliz!—exclamo la chica con una amplia sonrisa y que era totalmente sincera.

Law siguió con su desayuno, vio cómo su compañera se alejaba a pasos alegres y saltarines.

—Oye, Law—dijo una voz grave a su espalda—. Ya estoy aquí, podrías ir a jugar con Baby 5 una vez que termines tu comida…

— ¡Corazon!

Y el jovencito volteo rápidamente. Ahí estaba Corazon cargando una bolsa de piel que se miraba algo llena.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo, Law?

—Es que… Quería hablarte de… ¿Podemos ir a la tienda?

—Claro…

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su pequeña morada, Corazon dejo la bolsa que llevaba sobre la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta, mirando atentamente a Law, esperando a lo que el muchachito tuviera que decirle.

—Corazon… Yo quiero darte algo…—musito Law quien luego se dirigió a un rincón detrás de los pocos muebles que su tutor tenía por ahí, tomo una especie de cuadro que estaba cubierto por una tela amarillenta—. Esto… Lo estuve haciendo con lo que pude conseguir…

Y el chico le brindo el objeto a Corazon. El rubio desprendió la tela de encima y encontró un pequeño lienzo con una pintura, era un dibujo sencillo pero muy bien delineado de Corazon con su armadura puesta.

—Yo no quise dártelo durante el festejo de esta noche…—balbuceo Law sumamente nervioso—. No quería que los demás lo vieran. Tuve problemas con el resultado pero es lo mejor que alcance a hacer… Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo…

Corazon miro fijamente por varios segundos su pequeño retrato.  
Luego volteo a ver a Law, los ojos cobrizos del rubio se miraban algo vidriosos…  
Corazon dejo el lienzo a un costado de la cama y fue a abrazar con fuerza al chico.

—Muchas gracias, Law… Me ha gustado mucho—dijo Corazon con voz ahogada. No dejaba de abrazar efusivamente al chico—. Has hecho un estupendo trabajo…

— ¿En serio?—quiso asegurarse Law mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de alivio.

—En serio. Quisiera poder presumírselo a Doffy, ¿dejarías que él lo viera, por lo menos?

—De acuerdo. Si es solo a él…

—Cielos… Ahora me siento tan torpe... Yo también conseguí algo para ti, pero temo que no es tan valioso como tu regalo; no pude hacerlo con mis propias manos…—y Corazon tomo la bolsa de piel y de ella sacó un par de prendas de vestir (un pantalón de gruesa y resistente tela junto con una camisa de tela nueva y suave en color azul oscuro) y una pequeña caja que contenía un par de monedas de bronce y una de plata.

Law observo fascinado sus obsequios.

— ¿En verdad esto es para mí?—pregunto con voz pausada e incrédula.

—Por supuesto que sí, es tu regalo… Mira—y Corazon agarro la moneda de plata y la alzó para exhibirla a detalle—. Tal vez no valga mucho, pero dicen que esta moneda puede ser usada en cualquier reino o continente, ¿no es genial?

—Sí…

—Vamos, ponte tu ropa nueva, quiero ver si es de tu talla, puedes lucirla esta noche durante el festejo…

—Creo que si me quedara… Corazon… Muchas gracias—y Law sostuvo las prendas de vestir entre sus manos, fijando su mirada gris en ellas tratando de no conmoverse demasiado—. Esto es… Mucho para mí…

—Claro que no, no vuelvas a decir algo así, ¿de acuerdo?—declaro el hombre de cabello rubio poniendo sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros del chico mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa—. Ahora, ve a disfrutar el día libre… Te recomiendo darte un baño antes del festejo, no querrás ensuciar tu ropa nueva.

—Como tú digas, Corazon…

—Eres un chico demasiado obediente, no me hagas tan fácil el trabajo—bromeo Corazon sacudiendo el erizado cabello de Law.

Law le sonrió jovialmente; ver una sonrisa tan amplia y natural en ese chico era un acontecimiento especial. Corazon observo como el jovencito salía con paso feliz y veloz de la tienda para después correr hacia lo largo del campamento.  
Law corrió eufóricamente hasta que llego a las afueras del campamento.  
Sentía una gran felicidad que no pudo reprimir y lanzo un gran grito de alegría.

Después de unos segundos, Law se tiró sobre el suelo y contemplo el cielo tranquilamente hasta que el ruido de un par de pasos lo alerto.

—Oye, Law, ¿ahora si quieres ir a jugar?—pregunto Baby 5 con voz curiosa.

—Está bien, sí, jugaré un rato…—y el chico se levantó y siguió a su compañera hacia el área de entrenamientos que ahora había sido ocupada para ser un área de juegos.

Horas después, cuando ya el cielo se había tornado oscuro y un manto de estrellas lo decoraba, todo aquel pequeño ejército se encontraba festejando.  
Una gran hoguera había sido levantada en el centro del campamento, grandes cantidades de comida eran llevadas de aquí a allá, muchos bebían sin preocupación brindando a la salud de su líder Doflamingo, algunos miembros de la cuadrilla habían sacado a relucir sus talentos musicales y habían dedicado canciones donde relataban proezas y el valor de Doflamingo; una buena cantidad de obsequios le habían sido ofrendados.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No saben cuánto aprecio todo esto!—exclamo Doflamingo completamente satisfecho de ver tantas muestras de admiración y afecto por parte de sus subordinados. Doflamingo estaba bebiendo vino de una gruesa e imponente copa dorada—. Pero… Quiero que tomemos un momento para felicitar a alguien más…—y Doflamingo señalo a Law, quien estaba a un par de metros de este sentado junto a Corazon— ¡Law, ven aquí!

Law, con expresión de asombro e incomodidad, volteó a ver a su tutor quien le indico con una cabezada que siguiera la instrucción de su hermano mayor.  
El chico se puso de pie, se acercó al líder y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
Doflamingo levanto a Law para colocarlo sobre sus hombros.

— ¡El pequeño Law también cumplió un año más de vida hace poco! ¡Quiero que brindemos por él!—y alzo su copa hacia la hoguera—. Para que siga su arduo entrenamiento, que pronto se convierta en un soldado del que podamos estar orgullosos y que nos ayude en nuestro camino hacia la gloria… ¡Estoy seguro de que prometes grandes cosas, Law!

El jovencito se abochorno bastante debido a la gran cantidad de aplausos y felicitaciones en su honor. Law pudo apreciar como Corazon aplaudía con entusiasmo y sonreía tranquilo ante la escena.

—Sigue así…—y Doflamingo lo bajo de sus hombros—. Mañana te daré tu obsequio de cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no te preocupes…—balbuceo Law tratando de que ese momento pasara lo más rápido posible—. Gracias.

—Ahora regresa con mi querido hermano—y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Sigue divirtiéndote…

Law regreso junto a Corazon, sintiendo aun algo avergonzado por todas las miradas que estaban sobre él.

—Ya paso, Law, tranquilo… No es la gran cosa. Es justo y siempre agradable que los demás te reconozcan como parte de este grupo, Doffy tiene razón, serás uno de los mejores miembros en un par de años más… Lo podemos asegurar—y Corazon le dio un sorbo a la botella de jugo de uva que estaba cargando.

Y paso el tiempo, todos siguieron charlando, bebiendo, bromeando, jugando, bailando y cantando, hasta que llego un punto de la noche en que el ambiente se tornó más "maduro".

—Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir, Law—declaro Corazon poniéndose de pie dispuesto a escoltar al muchachito hacia la tienda de campaña.

— ¿En serio? Pero no tengo sueño…

—Es en serio, Law. Ya es tarde, además ya no es apropiado que estés aquí.

—De acuerdo… No te preocupes, puedo ir solo—dijo Law para que Corazon pudiera seguir ahí y agregó: —. Corazon, ten cuidado, no te vayas a embriagar demasiado.

—No te preocupes, no pasara nada. Ya no beberé mucho—le aseguro el hombre de cabello rubio sonriéndole.

—Bien, buenas noches. Hasta mañana…—y el chico se retiró.

Law llego a la tienda, no encendió vela alguna, le bastó con toda la luz que llegaba del exterior del campamento para lograr encontrar la jarra de agua que tenían en la mesita, quitarse la ropa nueva que Corazon le había obsequiado y dejarla bien doblada sobre la mesa y, finalmente, meterse en la sencilla cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Y mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se encontraba Corazon…

—Doffy, aún no te he brindado mi regalo—anunció el hombre tan alto que entrenaba en el arte de la espada cuyo nombre era Diamante. Este se acercó a una tienda de campaña cercana, dio unas enérgicas palmadas y en unos segundos un grupo variado de mujeres salió de aquel sitio.

Aquellas mujeres vestían ropas muy ligeras, con cortes hechos a la medida exacta para dejar a la vista sus atractivos femeninos entre los delgados pedazos de tela.  
Iban bailando al ritmo enérgico e hipnótico de una música cuyo origen era un trío de hombres que salieron después ellas, ambos tocaban tambores y panderetes, las chicas se dirigían seductoramente hacia Doflamingo y al resto de sus principales subordinados, incluido Corazon.

— ¡Vaya Diamante, te has lucido…!—exclamo Doflamingo mientras recibía a un par de chicas con los brazos abiertos.

Por su parte, Corazon estaba completamente ruborizado ante tal espectáculo.  
Una joven de abundante y espeso cabello oscuro se había puesto ante él, moviendo sus caderas con gracia y sensualidad, invitándolo a que siguiera el ambiente animado del resto de sus compañeros.  
Corazon trago saliva, su pulso se había acelerado y en verdad se sentía algo nervioso ante la mirada coqueta de aquella muchacha de vibrantes ojos verdes. El hombre no pudo evitar recorrer a la chica de pies a cabeza, el vestido rojo que esta llevaba remarcaba sutilmente sus curvas.

—No, gracias…. Es que… Yo no…—balbuceo el hombre rubio tratando de rechazar la situación de la manera más amable posible.

— ¡VAMOS CORAZON! ¡ANIMATE!—le grito su hermano mayor sin dejar de acariciar a una de las jóvenes que estaban a sus costados— ¡Dale un empujón, Diamante…!

Y el mencionado subordinado acato la orden de su líder. Corazon fue arrojado hacia el centro de aquel círculo de gente, chocando suavemente contra la voluptuosa bailarina.  
Pronto la muchacha tomo las manos de Corazon y empezó a guiarlo para que acariciara sus hombros y luego su cintura mientras no dejaba de bailar.

— ¡Eso es…! ¡Recuerda que también había que celebrar tu cumpleaños y aquí tienes tu regalo!—dijo Doflamingo completamente divertido.

Pronto aquel espectáculo termino y Corazon pudo volver a sentarse y tomar un respiro.

—Lo siento… No… No estoy acostumbrado a esto…—dijo Corazon a la mujer que había decidido seguir acompañándolo después del baile.

—Se nota… Pero descuida, eso es muy lindo—y la joven se recargo contra Corazon— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Puedes decirme Corazon…

—Oye Corazon, entonces, ¿nunca habías estado en compañía de alguien como yo?

—No… Al menos no tan cerca…

—Entonces vamos a llevarlo con calma…—y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Paso un largo rato y Law no conseguía poder dormir. Se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta de que ya no había agua en la jarra y decidió tomar eso como excusa para ir por más líquido y escabullirse para ir a echar un vistazo a Corazon.  
Salió con cautela de su campaña, llevando la jarra de metal entre sus manos y cuidando sus pasos.  
Al llegar cerca de la zona de celebración principal decidió esconderse detrás de un barril y observar todo desde ahí. Pudo observar a aquellas mujeres de ropas ligeras y de gran atractivo que estaban entre los brazos de varios soldados y superiores suyos.  
Ahora ya podía entender por qué Corazon había decidido mandarlo a la tienda...  
Y sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con la figura de su mentor.

Una mujer morena masajeaba los hombros de Corazon, luego tomaba asiento junto a él, recargándose cariñosamente contra este; acariciando sus fuertes brazos, hablándole y sonriéndole como si tratara de hacerlo reír para finalmente plantarle un apretado beso en los labios.  
Una punzada de molestia nació en Law al ver aquella última escena…  
No sabía muy bien porque le había molestado tanto pero solo deseaba que Corazon regresara lo más pronto posible a la tienda y se alejara de aquella mujer.

—Maldita sea…—murmuro Law tratando de olvidar su enojo y de razonar—. Corazon es un adulto, todos los adultos necesitan hacer esa clase de cosas… Es normal…—y al decir estas últimas palabras su voz comenzó a sonar tan deprimente que mejor decidió volver lo más pronto posible a la cama, con la mente totalmente ocupada con la amarga posibilidad de que Corazon no llegaría a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Law despertó con mucha pesadez, y pudo notar que Corazon no estaba ahí.  
El chico se levantó, se puso su ropa sencilla, tomo una pequeña navaja que usaban para múltiples cosas, y al salir de la tienda se encontró con quien menos esperaba: Corazon.

—Buenos días, Law. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Descansaste bien?

—Bue…Buenos días. Dormí bien, gracias—respondió Law con voz un tanto evasiva.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—inquirió al ver que Law estaba claramente diferente en su trato.

—No, estoy bien… Iré a entrenar…

—Pero Law, recuerda que hoy no…

—No importa, iré al bosque a entrenar solo…—dijo Law adelantándose y apresurando el paso.

— ¡Tienes que desayunar antes de eso! ¡Por favor, ve a comer algo…!—exclamo Corazon con preocupación. Una expresión de angustia quedo plasmada en el pálido rostro del rubio.

Law se dirigió llego a las afueras del campamento, internándose en el bosque cercano, corriendo entre los árboles y tratando de reprimir su enojo…  
Y se detuvo por fin al pie de un grueso árbol, se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a clavar la navaja en la base del tronco.

"Ya no quiero sentirme así… Corazon no se merece que me comporte así con él… Pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo…" pensó el joven hundiendo con más fuerza aquella daga.

—Ah… No puedo creer que no lo hicieras anoche, Doffy…—jadeo una voz femenina.

—Hablo en serio… Agh… No pude hacerlo con esas chicas, solo jugué un rato con ellas mientras los demás me observaban pero… No pude llegar a más…—contesto una voz masculina que también se oía afectada.

Esas voces tan familiares estaban tal vez a un par de metros detrás de él, Law se levantó con mucho cuidado, aproximándose con cautela hacia aquellos ruidos y pronto sus ojos grises contemplaron a Doflamingo y a Monet, desnudos y haciendo aquel acto íntimo cuya mecánica solo había escuchado e imaginado. La pareja estaba al pie de unos arbustos y usaban sus ropas como lecho.

—Pero… Doffy… Eres libre de estar con quien sea…

—Ninguna de ellas era tan hermosa como tú…—suspiro Doflamingo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas. Monet estaba encima de él, dando suaves sentadillas que hacían que sus grandes pechos se movieran hipnóticamente de arriba abajo. Las fuertes manos de Doflamingo sostenían la acentuada cintura de la joven.

Law no podía dejar de ver aquella escena, una intensa curiosidad se apodero de él; su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar una sensación incomoda pero ligeramente placentera, que fue creciendo mientras más veía aquel lubrico acto.

Pronto Doflamingo comenzó a dejar escapar gemidos más profundos, Monet había aumentado el ritmo y fuerza de sus caderas, el hombre llevo sus manos hacia los pechos de la chica y comenzó a estrecharlos y a masajearlos, mientras que la chica arqueaba su espalda.  
Y de pronto Doflamingo emitió un gruñido, que segundos después fue acompañado de un largo gemido de Monet.  
Después de esos obscenos sonidos, ambos se separaron y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso.

—Eres tan hermosa…

—Tú eres tan asombroso…

Y de pronto Law sintió la urgencia de estornudar, hizo el mayor esfuerzo por evitarlo pero falló. Doflamingo pudo escucharlo y le indico a Monet que se vistiera y regresara pronto al campamento. El rubio se puso de pie, para ponerse solo sus pantalones.

—Bueno, sea quien sea… Ya termino el espectáculo, vamos sal de donde sea que estés—soltó Doflamingo con voz relajada mientras estiraba sus fuertes brazos.

Law, sintiéndose como un completo tonto, salió poco a poco de su escondite y con un semblante serio, pero sumamente avergonzado, llego ante Doflamingo.

— ¡Law! Vaya resulto ser quien menos imaginaba…—dijo el rubio con cierta gracia—. Y yo que pensé que tendríamos más privacidad aquí que en mi tienda, ja. Supongo que debí adentrarme un poco más en el bosque.

—Perdón, no quise espiar… Solo estaba por aquí cerca y yo…

—No pudiste dejar de mirar en cuanto nos descubriste, ¿no es así?

—Sí… Algo así… Lo siento…

— ¿Es la primera vez que miras algo así?

—Sí.

—Está bien. No hay problema por esta ocasión, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?

—Claro que no. No volverá a ocurrir—afirmo Law con completa convicción—. Por favor, no le cuentes de esto a Corazon…

—Uhm… Pero creo que al menos debería mencionarle algo importante para que lo hable contigo—dijo Doflamingo mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia una mueca reflejando una expresión pensativa—. Ya sabes, esas pláticas indispensables para convertirte en hombre…

—No quiero que él me hable de esas cosas.

— ¿Entonces quieres que yo me haga cargo de esa charla?—cuestiono el rubio riendo con cierta incredulidad y para su sorpresa Law asintió tímidamente—. Vaya… Que sorpresa… Bueno… ¿Ya sabes cómo una mujer y hombre crean un bebé y todo eso, no?

—Sí…

—Y sabes que eso no siempre se hace para tener hijos, la mayoría del tiempo solo se hace por gusto y ya… Y también creo que ya sabes que no siempre es entre un hombre y una mujer, las mujeres se pueden interesar en mujeres y así igual hombres con hombres…

— ¿Tú has hecho eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Estar con un hombre.

—Agh…—y Doflamingo sintió un vuelco en el estómago, no pensó que le fuera a recordar un hecho de esa naturaleza—. Pues… Sí, sí he estado con uno. Escucha Law, tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie de esto, ¿entiendes? Si un día descubro que abriste la boca, lo lamentarás…

—No lo diré, lo juro—declaro el chiquillo con la voz más seria y comprometida que podía concebir.

—Bien… ¿Qué más entonces?—balbuceo Doflamingo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo a pesar de que solía ser muy abierto en aquellos temas—. Ahora que acabas de mirar lo que paso entre Monet y yo… Sentiste algo raro, ¿o me equivoco?

—Algo así…

— ¿Y ya sabes cómo deshacerte de esa sensación?

—No.

—Entonces tienes que desahogarte por tu propia cuenta, ya que eres muy joven aun para tener una pareja… ¿En verdad nunca lo has hecho? Me sorprende que no lo hayas intentado…

—Eh… No…

— ¡Diablos! De acuerdo… Lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrártelo, masajearlo o frotarlo con cuidado hasta que se endurezca, ya sabes cómo… Y seguir frotándolo, aumentando la velocidad o presión según tu gusto, hasta que sientas que todo tu cuerpo esté a punto de explotar y esa sensación extraña que acabas de experimentar hace poco aumente hasta al máximo, vas a sentir que tu pulso se acelera y finalmente tiraras semen, esa cosa que probablemente ya estas tirando por las noches sin que te des cuenta… Puedes pensar en cualquier cosa para ayudarte a terminar con eso, así es más rápido. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

—No… Solo espero no lastimarme al hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado en tu primer intento, si miras algo raro o te lastimas puedes ir conmigo y ya veremos cómo se soluciona, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Gracias…

—No hay de que, solo ten cuidado en donde lo haces y cuando, te recomiendo hacerlo antes de dormir, ayuda bastante a relajarte, y durante las mañanas probablemente te ayude a acabar con la molestia típica—y Doflamingo bostezo—. No entiendo porque no quisiste que Rosinante te dijera todo esto, pero tendrás tus motivos… Bien me voy, nos vemos después…

Y Law quedo ahí, sintiendo un intenso calor en el rostro, una vergüenza inmensa y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Doflamingo había mencionado que podía pensar en cualquier cosa para llevar a cabo su auto estimulación.  
Decidió quedarse un rato más ahí en el bosque, busco un lugar más alejado, más oculto y seguro detrás de arbustos más frondosos.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie merodeando y finalmente decidió tomar asiento en el césped. Aquel placentero y misterioso cosquilleo aumentaba…  
Law tenso sus labios y con vacilación acerco su mano derecha hacia el borde de sus pantalones.  
Con lentitud bajo un poco su ropa hasta que pudo tocar libremente su zona intima, con mucho cuidado tomo su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con lentitud.  
Sentía un calor increíble, un rubor de había apoderado de sus mejillas y su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.  
Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que llegó el momento en que una serie de imágenes llego a su mente…  
Todas estas evocaban a Corazon, su rostro sonriente y amable, así como aquellas ocasiones en que lo había visto con el torso desnudo.  
Pronto sintió la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo y fuerza con la que se estimulaba; era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida.

Y Law termino súbitamente, ahogando cualquier ruido y apretando fuerte su mandíbula.  
El rostro del jovencito estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente tratando de estabilizar su respiración y su mano derecha quedo empapada de un líquido semi-viscoso blanquecino.

El chico se quedó observando aquel fluido sobre su mano, con la mirada perdida…  
Cuando su mente regreso a la "realidad" una terrible culpa le invadió, sentía asco hacia sí mismo por llegar a pensar en Corazon durante aquel acto.

—Soy repugnante…

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Corazon se había encontrado con Doflamingo.

—Doffy, ¿no has visto a Law?—pregunto el hermano menor con algo de preocupación en su voz.

—Ah… No.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Agh… La verdad es que lo vi en el bosque pero me dijo que quería estar solo… Por eso no quise decirte nada.

—Vaya… Todavía sigue con ese humor… Bien, será mejor dejarlo así.

— ¿Acaso discutieron? ¿Te desobedeció en algo?—interrogo Doflamingo muy interesado en saber el trasfondo de aquel asunto.

—No, no… Nada de eso. Sinceramente no lo sé—confeso Corazon llevándose una mano a la frente y reflejando en su rostro la angustia y preocupación que le causaba el asunto—. Cuando lo vi al salir de la tienda, lo salude y comenzó a actuar extraño, le pregunte que le sucedía y me evadió, yéndose lo más rápido posible...

—Supongo que está en esa edad en que los chicos se ponen muy huraños y quieren ser más independientes, después de todo… Ya tiene catorce años—dijo Doflamingo poniendo un mano sobre un hombro de su hermano menor.

Corazon soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Bueno, probablemente sea por eso... No voy a presionarlo. Solo espero que no sea así siempre…

—No te angusties, no es para tanto, se le pasará pronto. Por cierto… ¿Te divertiste ayer?

—Pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Por una parte me la pase muy bien, pero al final no pude quedar bien ante la chica que quiso acompañarme anoche…

—Como era de esperarse… Oh, hermano, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan puro y casto?

—Basta, sabes que ya no soy…

—Sí, sí lo sé, pero en definitiva sigues actuando y pensando como si lo fueras. Es un milagro que ya lo hayas podido hacer…

—Agh, Doffy, déjame en paz con eso. Tal vez es solo que no encuentro a la persona correcta.

—Probablemente cuando estemos cerca de nuestros objetivos conocerás o te acercaras a una persona adecuada… O al menos a alguien necesario para nuestros planes.

— ¿Otra vez planeando casarme con alguna noble? Sigue soñando…

Y de pronto Doflamingo lo tomo firmemente por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente.

—Rosinante… Parece que has olvidado la naturaleza de nuestro objetivo, recuerda que no será fácil llegar hasta ahí. Así que, cuando llegue el momento, se tendrán que hacer ciertas cosas. Ya sea que las hagas tú o yo… Cualquiera de nosotros tenemos que llegar alto.

Corazon tenso sus labios, hace mucho no escuchaba a su hermano mayor ponerse tan serio respecto a ese tema que hace mucho no tocaban pero que era la razón principal por la cual marchaban con aquel ejercito por diferentes regiones.

—Pero… Doffy… ¿Tú también serás capaz de hacer a un lado lo que realmente quieres por llegar a ese lugar? He visto como procuras a Monet, o como la pasabas con Vergo, no soy tonto, ¿serias capaz de dejar todo eso por…?

—Ellos saben perfectamente que tengo cosas que hacer.

Corazon se sorprendió por tal respuesta, asombrado de lo comprometido que era su hermano con sus metas y como había tenido la suerte (o la habilidad) de lograr convencer de ello a su concubina y a su antiguo amante y principal mano derecha.  
Al final decidió dejar el tema ahí, no quería seguir hablando de eso, decidió dar una resignación falsa y se retiró a su tienda de campaña.  
Doflamingo sentía una molestia en general...  
Su cabeza había empezado a doler y su habitual estado relajado se había perturbado bastante, la deliciosa sensación de calma y desahogo que había obtenido hace rato se había esfumado por completo.

—Agh… ¿Por qué tenían que pasar estas cosas precisamente después de una celebración? ¿Qué acaso empezara una mala temporada para mí?—se preguntaba en voz baja el rubio de cabello espeso una vez en sus aposentos—. Primero quedo como un tonto anoche, luego Law me evita y después cometo la tontería de discutirle algo a Doffy…

Corazon busco la pintura que le había regalado Law, se quedó observándola por un rato hasta que su mente se tranquilizó y una genuina sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto Law…

Para el anochecer Law se encontraba de regreso al campamento, el ambiente estaba realmente tranquilo a lo que se acostumbraba, al parecer la mayoría aún no se recuperaba de la fiesta de ayer.

— ¡LAW! ¿Dónde estuviste?—pregunto Corazon al ver al jovencito entrar a la tienda—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no me paso nada… Solo quise estar solo un rato—contesto el chico con voz taciturna.

—Sí, entiendo… Law, ¿quieres ir a cenar? ¿Tienes hambre ya?

—Ya comí algo. Lo siento…

—Bien… Oye, Law, ¿quieres hablarme de algo? ¿Te sucede algo malo?

—Agh… No quiero que lo tomas a mal pero ¿crees que podría…?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podría comenzar a dormir en otro sitio?

Corazon abrió mucho sus ojos en expresión sorpresiva, luego parpadeo varias veces seguidas y finalmente quedó algo triste ante tal petición pero tratando de ocultarlo, se limitó a sonreír comprensivamente para dar su respuesta:

—Por supuesto que sí. Duerme aquí por esta noche, mañana me encargare de conseguir otra tienda…

—No, claro que no. Yo puedo armar una sencilla en un rato, solo necesito el sitio para dormir, no requiero de más espacio—declaro Law con mucha seguridad—. Solo quería tu permiso.

Corazon se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, mirando a Law con una mezcla de preocupación y ganas de comprenderlo genuinamente. Finalmente se resignó y ayudo a Law a conseguir los materiales para hacer una pequeña tienda a un par de metros de la suya. Le brindo su almohada, manta y ropa. El resto de sus pertenencias, como sus regalos, se quedarían en el baúl de Corazon por mera seguridad.

—Bien… Creo que ya quedo—resoplo Corazon mirando la nueva, pequeña y sencilla morada de Law. El rubio aun reflejaba su inconformidad en su rostro y en su postura de brazos cruzados—. Espero que descanses y estés cómodo, pero Law, no dudes en regresar si no te sientes bien ahí…

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Descansa, Corazon, buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, Law… Duerme bien—y esbozo una suave y melancólica sonrisa.

En definitiva aquel jovencito quería y necesitaba más privacidad, era algo inevitable.  
Pero otro hecho inevitable era que extrañaría demasiado hablar con Law antes de dormir y platicar sobre su día, entrenamientos y demás sucesos del día.

Pasaron un par de meses y la nieve llegó a la nueva región en donde el pequeño ejército del ave carmesí se había estacionado.

—Oye Law… Tengo algo que encargarte—dijo Doflamingo a Law quien se encontraba entrenando con una espada de madera, dándole toques al grueso tronco de un árbol.

—Sí, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Iré con Monet al pueblo más cercano, también llevare a Baby y a Sugar, así que necesito que vengas con nosotros y sirvas como su guardia—explico Doflamingo— ¿Crees estar listo?

—Sí…

—Muy bien, ve con Diamante y dile que te de algo apropiado para el caso. Te espero afuera de mi tienda.

Law estaba algo emocionado y también algo asustado, sería la primera vez que ocupaba un puesto así. Y lo más importante de todo… Corazon no estaría cerca de él.  
Al recibir una delgada y pequeña espada sintió un nudo en el estómago, tampoco había usado una espada real en una situación que no fueran pequeños entrenamientos.

Para cuando se dirigía a encontrarse con Doflamingo y el resto, alguien le detuvo…

— ¿A dónde te diriges?

Era Corazon, este llevaba un par de pieles con las cuales se cubriría del frío por las noches. Ahora cada vez que Law se encontraba con él sentía una especie de cosquilleo y cohibición; las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que dejaron de compartir techo.

— ¿Eso es una espada real?—se extrañó el rubio mirando consternado el arma que Law llevaba enfundada en su lado izquierdo, colgando de su cinturón.

—Sí… Doflamingo me ordeno a acompañarlo a un asunto, como guardia de Baby y Sugar—informo el jovencito tratando de evitar la mirada cobriza de su mentor.

—Dioses… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? ¿Te sientes preparado?—cuestiono Corazon—. Puedes negarte si quieres, yo puedo ir…

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además… No ha pasado nada serio en las últimas veces que hemos salido a visitar el poblado.

—Law… Agh… Bien, entiendo. Al menos trata de que no se separen mucho de Doffy—pidió el rubio—. Te deseo éxito… Ve con cuidado y mantente alerta en todo momento.

—Sí, lo haré… Adiós, nos vemos después…—y Law se retiró a prisa de ahí.

En un rato más, Law caminaba detrás de Doflamingo, frente al gran hombre rubio iban Monet, Baby 5 y Sugar, quienes iban inmersas en una animada plática.  
Al llegar a la aldea, se dirigieron hacia distintos puestos de herbolaria y minerales en donde Monet compro gran cantidad de artículos, luego se dedicaron a visitar distintos lugares en donde se dedicaban a crear y vender vestidos y túnicas (Doflamingo decidió comprar un vestido a cada una), Law estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el puesto, estaba sumamente aburrido.

—Hey Law… Iré con Monet a explorar más lugares, ¿estás listo para cuidar por tu cuenta a mis pequeñas?—pregunto Doflamingo.

—Claro. No te preocupes…

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato más en la salida de la aldea, tengan cuidado—y el rubio se retiró de ahí junto con su compañera de cabello verde.

—Oye Law, quiero ir hacia allá, parece que hay una panadería… ¡Ven, Sugar, vamos a ver!

Law, haciendo una mueca de aburrida resignación, siguió el paso de las jovencitas.  
Estuvieron paseando por al menos media hora más hasta que llegaron a una zona de tabernas y mucha cantidad de ebrios rondando por ahí.

—Oigan, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí—declaro Law acercando su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada—. No es un buen lugar, no tienen nada que ver aquí…

De pronto un hombre mayor, de aspecto muy sucio y descuidado, se acercó a Baby 5.  
Los chicos notaron que el sujeto había estado bebiendo pues despedía un intenso olor a alcohol que se combinaba terriblemente con el mal olor causado por su falta de aseo.

—Chiquilla, ¿podrías darme una moneda por favor?—rogo el hombre tendiendo su mano derecha hacia Baby 5.

— ¡Claro que sí…! ¡No se preocupe, debo de tener…!—bramo la jovencita de cabello negro con entusiasmo mientras metía las manos dentro de su abrigo en busca de dinero.

Inmediatamente Law la detuvo, tomándole el brazo que buscaba el dinero, susurrándole con tono reprensivo:

— ¡¿Qué te pasa!? No lo hagas, es obvio que solo quiere el dinero para embriagarse más… ¡Vámonos de aquí, nos meteremos en problemas!

—Pero Law, el pobre hombre…

— ¡No importa, vámonos…!

Y sin más, los tres dieron vuelta y se alejaron de ahí.

—Baby, no puedes seguir accediendo a las peticiones de cualquier extraño—terció el jovencito de cabello negro.

—Pero yo…

—Law tiene razón, no tienes por qué regalar dinero que el amo Doflamingo te da con tanta confianza—intervino sorpresivamente Sugar—. No seas tonta…

Y al tomar una callejuela en dirección hacia la salida del pueblo, un sujeto los abordo.  
Era un tipo joven, tal vez de unos diecinueve años, de cabello largo atado en una coleta y que miraba a Law con expresión calculadora y desafiante.  
Law enseguida noto el tipo de mirada que ese muchacho proyectaba y pudo saber que nada bueno traería consigo.

—Vaya, creo que ustedes no son buenos samaritanos…—soltó el sujeto con una voz que fingía un tono de triste decepción— ¿Cómo pudieron negarle una simple moneda a mi pobre abuelo? Ahora por negarse a ayudar de buena fe, tendré que pedirles que saquen todo lo que tengan consigo…—y el sujeto se acercó a ellos con actitud amenazante mientras sacaba una daga de su raído abrigo.

Law visualizo con rapidez el gesto y también desenfundo su arma, su delgada espada se posiciono veloz ante el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, quien se quedó completamente quieto, temiendo que la punta se hundiera en su torso.

—Eres más veloz de lo que pensaba… No pensé que fueras a manejar bien esa cosa…

—Déjanos en paz o tendrás la suerte de ver tus entrañas—declaro Law sintiendo una increíble sensación de coraje y audacia que no había imaginado antes.

El sujeto retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que dejo el camino libre, mientras que Law no dejaba de apuntar con su espada su abdomen para dejarle el paso libre a Bab Sugar.

—Dense prisa y traten de encontrar a Doflamingo—les dijo Law.

Las jovencitas corrieron, acatando la orden de Law.  
El jovencito no dejo de apuntar si afilada arma hacia su adversario hasta que se aseguró que sus compañeras se habían alejado lo suficiente.

—Bueno, ya está… Tus amiguitas ya se fueron, sanas y salvas, ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa? Me iré de aquí sin molestarte más…

Law comenzó a temblar un poco, no quería bajar la guardia, pero al parecer ese sujeto ya estaba lo suficientemente intimidado. Así que bajo su espada lentamente hasta que…

— ¡Aunque sepas usar bien esa cosa, aun eres muy ingenuo!—exclamo el sujeto después de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Law, arrojándolo al suelo.

Law trato de levantarse lo más rápido posible, tratando de recuperar su espada. El sujeto le propino un par de patadas y después se agacho para tomarlo por el cabello y amenazarlo con la daga que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

—Me pregunto de donde sacaste una espada de ese tipo, mocoso... Supongo que vienes de un lugar con recursos—y decidió darle otro golpe para poder inspeccionar cómodamente si llevaba algo de valor consigo además de la espada.

Law logro aguantar el golpe, tratando de levantarse y de recuperarse para ir por su espada.  
Con las piernas temblorosas se aproximó hacia el arma y pronto recibió otro golpe, pero esta vez Law junto fuerza suficiente para responder con una patada que solo molesto un poco al asaltante.

—Maldito… Ya me cansé… Te voy a dar algo para que ya no te queden ganas de seguir desafiando como si fueras la gran cosa…—y elevo su daga, listo para encajarla sobre Law pero este ultimo la detuvo con su mano izquierda, cortándose la piel de dicha extremidad— ¡Que idiota eres…!—y Law comenzó a aplicar más fuerza y con mucha suerte logro que la daga saliera volando.

El joven delincuente empujo con fuerza a Law hacia el suelo, de nuevo dándole un golpe en el rostro, y se dirigió a tomar la espada de su víctima.

Law, arrastrándose y aguantando el dolor y hemorragia del corte de su mano, pensaba en huir de la callejuela o encontrar algo que pudiera servirle de escudo, pronto se topó con la daga que había arrojado hace segundos, la sostuvo tomo con fuerza con su mano derecha y con mucha voluntad trato de ponerse de pie.  
Aquel sujeto había agarrado la espada y estaba seguro que una vez teniendo dicha arma con él, su víctima no se resistiría a entregarle el dinero, y si no era así, podría acabarlo fácilmente en unos segundos y tomar todo lo que pudiera sin problema.

Y en cuanto el delincuente se dio vuelta para dirigirse a Law, su propia daga había dado contra el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, hundiéndose firmemente en su piel.  
Los ojos del joven malhechor se quedaron estáticos y una expresión de horror se quedó plasmada en su rostro hasta que se desplomo sobre el frio piso, la sangre comenzaba a pintar la nieve alrededor de aquel sujeto.

Law rápidamente fue por su espada, corto un pedazo de tela de su abrigo y vendo como pudo la herida de su mano. Con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y rápido se dispuso a salir de la callejuela. Sentía que el estómago, corazón y pulmones se le saldrían en cualquier momento por el torrente de fuertes emociones que experimentaba…  
Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡LAW…! ¡Ahí esta Law…!—grito Baby 5 corriendo hacia él, adelantándose a Doflamingo quien también iba hacia él—. ¡Oh cielos, está muy herido…!

—Maldita sea… No puede ser…—balbuceaba Doflamingo completamente sorprendido y molesto de ver a Law en ese estado, que mala fortuna había tenido el chiquillo en su primer intento como guardia—. Monet, ¿tienes algo que pueda auxiliar la herida de su mano?

—Sí, Doffy, enseguida…

En unos momentos más, la mano de Law estaba debidamente atendida y vendada. Doflamingo lo llevo en brazos hasta al campamento. Law se había quedado dormido.

—Dioses… Cuando Corazon se entere de esto… Querrá golpearme—soltó Doflamingo con pesadez imaginándose la reacción de su hermano menor—. No es nada realmente grave. ¿Cierto?

—No… Pero vaya que recibió varios golpes, pobre…—dijo Monet mientras echaba una mirada al lastimado rostro de Law.

—Esto me hace pensar seriamente en que nos hemos relajado bastante, tenemos que endurecer las medidas de los entrenamientos, no quiero que alguien de nosotros vuelva a hacer el juguete de un malviviente…

Y llegaron al campamento. Horas después Law despertaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente con pesadez y con la sensación de aturdimiento.  
Estaba sobre una cama, acobijado con suaves telas y pieles, y con una pequeña bolsa de piel con agua caliente colocada entre los tejidos. Estaba en la tienda de campaña de Corazon.

Pudo percibir que tenía un vendaje sobre su cabeza y sobre la mano izquierda, y además sentía una sensación pegajosa sobre varias partes de su cuerpo, al parecer le habían aplicado una especie de ungüento para las heridas.  
Una sensación de cansancio le invadió al momento de querer levantarse.

Después de unos segundos Corazon entro a la tienda y Law sintió una terrible sensación de vergüenza y culpa.

—Gracias al cielo que ya despertaste, ¿te sientes bien ahora?—pregunto el rubio con un tono de alivio en su voz.

—Estoy bien, solo… Estoy cansado…—jadeo Law—. Corazon… Lo siento mucho. No quería preocuparte…

—No tienes que decir esa clase de cosas… Estoy tan feliz de ver que estas bien… Cuando Doffy llego al campamento contigo en sus brazos, sentí pánico…

—Fue mi culpa… Un tipo nos asaltó, no fue lo suficientemente listo, baje la guardia y…

—Voy a ir a la aldea—le interrumpió el hombre de cabello rubio—. Lo buscare y juro que lo haré pagar por todo lo que se atrevió a hacerte… Solo tienes que decirme como luce y será todo.

—Yo lo mate.

— ¿Qué…?—musito Corazon sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—Yo asesine al tipo… Le arroje una daga en el vientre.

Corazon dejo ver una clara expresión de asombro y cierto temor en sus ojos.  
No sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba algo así de Law, al menos no tan pronto.

—Bueno… Ya… ya paso… Ahora trata de descansar un poco más, iré por algo de sopa para que retomes fuerza, ¿de acuerdo?—y Corazon le sonrió con una sonrisa algo triste—. Vuelvo pronto.

Y al salir de la tienda, Corazon se topó con su hermano mayor. Doflamingo estaba de brazos cruzados esperando noticias de Law.

— ¿Y qué tal se encuentra?

—Bien, ya despertó y pudo decirme que ocurrió…

— ¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

—Maldita sea, Doffy…—soltó Corazon con desesperación y enojo para después responderle apretando sus dientes para no gritar— ¿Sabes que el pobre tuvo que matar al sujeto que lo molesto?

— ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Se deshizo de su oponente?

—Sí… Y todo ¿Por qué? Porque decidiste llevarlo como guardia, si necesitabas a alguien pudiste pedírmelo a mí.

—Oye, en primer lugar no pensé que algo así sucedería, no pensé que fueran a tener un problema de ese nivel, pensé que sería una práctica sencilla y sin ningún obstáculo significativo—terció el hermano mayor—. Además… Law ya está en edad de tener sus primeros intentos de batallas serias, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué nunca tendría que luchar en serio? Está en un ejército, maldita sea… Si no se prepara adecuadamente lo harán pedazos cuando tengamos una batalla de campo o si llega una guerra…

—No quería que Law hiciera algo así, al menos no tan pronto…

—Era la vida de Law o la de esa basura, hizo lo correcto. Y deberías sentirte orgulloso de su valor y coraje.

—Pero cuanto le costó…

—Heridas que pueden sanarse pronto, no fueron nada grave por fortuna, habrá que entrenarlo con más dedicación, si quieres que Law no vuelva a sufrir algo así, tendrá que ser más fuerte, y ya va en buen camino…

—Doffy…

—Bueno, ya no te desanimes, Law está a salvo… Puede descansar todo lo que necesite y quiera por unos cuantos días, tú también, necesitas relajarte un poco…

—Iré por comida para Law, nos vemos luego…—le corto Corazon apartándose de él.

"Oh querido hermano, te estás ablandando demasiado…" pensó Doflamingo viendo la espalda de su hermano menor alejarse de él.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por ahora, en serio lamento la descarada y terrible tardanza en actualizar esta historia. Muchas gracias por su gran paciencia, gracias por leer y en especial por seguir al pendiente de esto y dejar sus bonitos comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	5. V

**Hola, espero que estén bien, y si no es así, que todo mejore pronto.**  
 **Bien aquí tienen el quinto episodio de esta historia; que si me dio un tanto de problemas, porque no sabía si tomar ya ciertas decisiones, pero pues al final ya tome algo y así seguirá.**  
 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sé que me tomo mi tiempo para actualizar, pero trato de darles lo mejor que puedo hacer, espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¿Ya vieron el episodio del anime de One Piece? Ya salió mi querido Katakuri, en todo su esplendor, tal cual es, me encantó.**  
 **Y otra cosa, estoy muy emocionada porque ya salió Vento Aureo, la quinta parte de Jojos, les recomiendo verla (incluso si no han visto las anteriores partes)**

* * *

— ¡MALDITA SEA, TERMINEN CON ESOS BASTARDOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Una batalla de campo se llevaba a cabo entre dos bandos conformados por aproximadamente cincuenta individuos.  
Corazón luchaba al costado de su hermano mayor; el hombre de cabello rubio, equipado con armadura de color perlado, se defendía con un gran escudo decorado con su característico símbolo de corazón y, en cada oportunidad, se descubría para atacar a un adversario con su espada.  
Ya quedaba poco para que la batalla terminará, el equipo enemigo ya tenía muchas bajas.  
Al instante de deshacerse de su adversario, apresuradamente, Corazon busco con su cobriza mirada a Law.  
Finalmente encontró al muchacho quien aún se encontraba luchando fervientemente, atacando y cortando los cuerpos de varios hombres con su larga espada.  
Law ya había tomado la vida de varios contrincantes; había avanzado tanto desde aquel nevado día en que asesino por primera vez… Habían pasado tres años desde entonces, ahora Law era un muchacho que había ganado altura, fuerza y hostilidad.

— ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS, CORAZÓN!—grito Doflamingo bloqueando el ataque de un enemigo dirigido a su hermano menor.

— ¡LO SIENTO…!—y el rubio volvió a su posición ofensiva.

— ¡VAMOS, DIAMANTE, DESHAZTE DE ESE BASTARDO…!—continuo Doflamingo al alejarse de su hermano y volver a la pelea— ¡ESO ES, PICA…!

Tenían que ganar esta batalla, ganarían una buena cantidad de bienes si se deshacían de esa banda de invasores que había estado dando problemas a la región en donde se habían alojado por esta temporada. Al cabo de un rato más, Doflamingo emitió un grito de victoria y alzo su espada en gesto orgulloso y todo acabó.

— ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?—pregunto el líder de extrañas gafas y cabello rubio al caminar de regreso a su campamento.

—Perdóname, me quede en blanco…—balbuceo Corazon ocultando la verdad. Le costaba mucho tener que ocultar y dejar de tener gestos de protección hacia Law.

—Vaya… Aun luces desorientado, ¿no estarás enfermo? Deberíamos ir al río a refrescarnos, después de quitarnos las armaduras, claro.

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea…

—Bien, iré a quitarme esto. Te veo en unos minutos…

Mientras tanto, más tarde, un par de jóvenes se encontraban a la orilla de un río.  
Baby 5, de ondulado cabello negro atado en una coleta, se disponía a vendar una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo de Law.

—Oye, Law…—pregunto la joven terminando de cubrir la lesión de su compañero.

— ¿Qué quieres, Baby?—contesto el muchacho, cuyo cuerpo empezaba a formar una llamativa musculatura; su torso estaba desnudo ya que se había remojado hace minutos en el río.

La primavera estaba comenzando a llegar a la región donde el ejército del ave carmesí se había estacionado. Los arboles estaban recobrando su follaje y verdor, y el clima en ese día en particular era más cálido de lo normal.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando logremos la meta del joven amo?—pregunto la muchacha recostándose boca abajo al lado de Law. El cuerpo de la chica, al igual que en el caso de Law, se había desarrollado bastante en estos últimos años, y en ese momento, las curvas de su cuerpo resaltaban por las prendas ligeras y empapadas debido a que había decidido entrar al agua junto a su compañero.

—Ah… No lo sé…—soltó Law con indiferencia mientras tomaba una rama, la partía en dos y arrojaba una mitad hacia el río. En realidad no lo sabía con exactitud, solo tenía un objetivo que tal vez solo se quedaría como una fantasía para siempre— ¿Tu qué harás?

—No lo sé, supongo que haré lo que el amo Doflamingo me ordene en ese entonces…

—Vaya… Pensé que…—Law por un momento se imaginó que la jovencita diría algo relacionado a convertirse en la esposa de alguien importante, tener hijos y ser muy feliz pero, al final de todo, a juzgar por el tiempo en que llevaba conociendo a su compañera, si era más acertado que esta esperara un futuro dictado para siempre por aquel líder de cabello rubio—. Nada, olvídalo…—y en ese momento noto la mirada ávida de varios soldados que habían llegado al rio para refrescarse, estos no dejaban de ver la figura de su compañera, que parecía ignorar las reacciones que provocaba. Law tomo la camisa que se había quitado hace rato y cubrió con ella el trasero y caderas de la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes que cubrirte, no es apropiado que estés así—dicto Law mirando con desagrado a los soldados que parecían odiarle por arruinar su vista.

—Oh, no lo había considerado. Muchas gracias, Law—dijo la muchacha con voz muy alegre.

Y en ese momento el rostro de Law se detuvo en una expresión de fascinación que rápidamente trato de borrar.  
Corazon y Doflamingo habían llegado al lugar, ambos venían solamente con sus pantaloncillos más ligeros de tela de lino, que fungían como su ropa interior.  
Los ojos grises de Law no pudieron evitar fijarse en el pálido y bien formado torso de Corazon…  
Un calor recorrió su cuerpo y su garganta paso saliva en un gesto para tranquilizarse un poco, ni siquiera la batalla de hace rato logro perturbar tanto su corazón como el hecho de ver a ese hombre de espeso cabello rubio semi desnudo acercándose a él.

—Baby, ya te he dicho que este no es un sitio para ti—declaro Doflamingo viendo a la chica con un deje de suave reprensión—. Menos mal que Law está aquí para protegerte—agrego el rubio poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, joven amo, solo quería refrescarme bien y ayudar a Law con sus heridas!—explico Baby con rapidez y culpa—. Regresaré al campamento…

—Cúbrete bien—ordeno Doflamingo—. Y ve con cuidado, por favor…

— ¿Estas herido, Law?—pregunto Corazon volteando a ver a Law con angustia.

—No es nada, estoy bien—contesto Law con voz grave e indiferente mientras se ponía de pie—. Baby ya se encargó de eso. Me tengo que retirar, con permiso…

Y Corazon le miro con suma preocupación y un deje de indignación; era tan frecuente que Law lo evitara desde hace tiempo y, lo más frustrante, era que nunca podía tener la oportunidad de averiguar las razones detrás de ese comportamiento tan aislado.

—Espera, Law—soltó Doflamingo—. Quisiera hablar contigo un rato, hace mucho que no te veo tan cerca, parece que ya no vives con nosotros.

—Estoy cansado, necesito descansar—objeto Law tratando de librarse de aquella situación e ir lo más pronto posible a su tienda.

—Puedes descansar aquí—terció el líder esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado—. Así que entra de nuevo al río y toma un buen lugar…—y Doflamingo le hizo una seña con su dedo índice ordenándole que lo acompañara al agua.

Law, sintiendo una increíble mezcla de frustración y ansiedad, se adentró de nuevo en el río y pronto Corazón se posiciono a su lado izquierdo; esto último solo empeoro el estado del joven moreno y este se propuso que tenía que evitar a toda costa el mínimo roce con aquel rubio.

—Bien, Law. Primero, quiero felicitarte por el increíble desempeño que tuviste en esta batalla—empezó a decir Doflamingo al entrar al agua y posicionarse frente a su hermano menor y Law—. Con esta última victoria, ya alcanzamos a cubrir todo lo necesario para el siguiente viaje. Sin duda, cada vez que te manifiestas así viene a mi mente aquel día en que Corazon decidió acogerte con nosotros, has sido de gran ayuda… Y lo seguirás siendo.

—Gracias…—se limitó a decir el joven moreno, tratando de que su mirada no se desviara hacia su costado izquierdo y empezara a fijarse en el torso de su mentor.

—Y bueno, dejando de lado los deberes, quisiera preguntarte, ¿Qué has estado haciendo en tu tiempo libre? ¿Por qué ya no pasas tiempo con los demás? La única persona con la que te veo convivir es con Baby, y eso solo a ratos.

—Estoy entrenando…

—Pero no puedes estar entrenando todo el tiempo—terció Corazon moviéndose de lugar para ver directamente al serio rostro de Law—. Necesitas descansar. Aunque seas el mejor en una pelea, si tu cuerpo se va desgastando…

—Lo sé, también descanso lo necesario—declaro Law tratando de esquivar la mirada cobriza de Corazon—. No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

—Vaya, relájense, suenan muy tensos—soltó Doflamingo mientras lanzaba un poco de agua al rostro de ambos—. Creo que necesitan una buena revolcada con alguien para dejar salir todo ese estrés…

—Por favor, Doffy. No hables de eso ahora…

—Oye, Law. Ahora que eres un muchacho con más vello en la cara que mi querido hermanito, ¿ya te has acostado con alguna chica?

Los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado y su pulso se aceleró bastante.  
¡Qué pregunta tan imprudente! Pero para Doflamingo era natural preguntar y platicar con sus subordinados sobre prácticas sexuales como una manera de amenizar el ambiente.  
El muchacho recordó aquella lejana ocasión en la que su líder le había instruido para llevar a cabo su primera masturbación... En esa ocasión Doflamingo se había llegado incomodado un poco, pero tal vez fue por el hecho de que Law seguía siendo tan solo un pequeño puberto.

—No—respondió Law secamente.

— ¿Eh? Pensé que ya te habrías acostado con alguien… Me sorprendes—confeso Doflamingo—. Siempre veo que las chicas se quedan mirándote cada vez que llegamos a una aldea…

Por su parte, Corazon, miraba sumamente incómodo y molesto a su hermano, tratando de no ver directamente a Law mientras estuvieran de ese tema. Le costaba tanto admitir que tarde o temprano ese muchacho tomaría un rumbo diferente, que tal vez un día conocería a alguna mujer y haría su vida lejos de él.

—Aún no he encontrado a alguien que me agrade—explico Law para que Doflamingo dejara de preguntar.

—Oh, con que resultaste ser muy exigente… ¿Y qué dices de Baby?—inquirió el rubio con cierto toque amenazante.

—Ella es mi compañera, no la he mirado ni la miraría de esa manera, nunca—declaro Law sin titubeos.

—Muy bien dicho, te hubiera dado un buen golpe si hubieras dicho otra cosa…

— ¿No crees que la sobreproteges mucho?—inquirió Law a pesar de no tener algún interés romántico en la mencionada chica—. Sé que es muy ingenua pero, si no empieza a razonar por su propia cuenta, tal vez le traiga problemas en un futuro…

—Yo sé cómo cuidar de mis personas queridas, Law. No te metas en ese terreno…—espeto Doflamingo tornándose serio por un instante, pero segundos después recupero su actitud relajada y continuo— ¿O qué? ¿Acaso quieres que también te trate así? No, espera, ese es trabajo de Corazon…

—Más bien, era…—balbuceo el hermano menor de los Donquixote cruzando los brazos—. Disculpen, iré a nadar un rato—y el rubio se sumergió en el agua y se fue alejando.

—Parece que si lo moleste en serio…—dijo Doflamingo rascándose la nuca.

—Si sabes que Corazon es muy susceptible no deberías hacer esos comentarios—expreso Law sintiendo un alivio al ver que la tentadora presencia de Corazon se había retirado.

—Pues tú también eres responsable de eso, "pequeño" Law—informo el rubio de cínica sonrisa— ¿Sabes que eres de lo poco de lo que se ha estado preocupando (además de mí, claro) en estos últimos meses? No, los últimos años… Eres su motivación, Law.  
Y has estado muy alejado de él… El pobre ni siquiera pudo concentrarse lo suficiente en batalla, tuve que auxiliarlo en cierto momento.

Law sintió una sensación horrible, peor que el efecto de una navaja enterrándose en la piel.  
Su rostro, por un breve momento, dejo de pretender esa taciturna expresión y dejo entrever un deje de preocupación y culpa. Sus ojos grises se pusieron a buscar la figura de Corazon pero no la encontró, quizá ya se había ido de regreso al campamento.

—Quería llegar a este punto, Law—y Doflamingo se acercó al joven—. Eres un soldado valioso, me has servido muy bien en todo tipo de misiones, pero… También tienes un deber importante para con mi hermano ¿entiendes? Él te salvo la vida, ¿qué clase de gratitud demuestras al aislarte la mayor parte de los días?

—Yo…

—Law, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con la vida que mi hermano te brindo?

—No lo sé… Solo… Quiero…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr en tu vida?

—No lo sé…

—Bueno, tienes una nueva misión: Vuelve a hablar con Corazon, no tienes que pasarte todo el día con él, solo asegúrate de darle el gusto de una breve plática al día, informarle sobre tus actividades y progreso, solo eso.

Law se mantuvo en silencio. Las palabras de Doflamingo retumbaban en su cabeza; que culpable se sentía, su interior se ahogaba de arrepentimiento y quería borrar todo gesto que haya herido a Corazon, pero también le fastidiaba tener que aguantar su profundo e intenso deseo hacia él… Sería tremendamente difícil fingir y ocultar todo estando cerca de él a diario.

—Es una orden, Law. Necesito que Corazon vuelva a estar completamente bien. Aun no se lo he dicho pero… Probablemente haremos un viaje hacia al oeste. Llegó una carta de un viejo conocido que necesita ayuda. Hay un par de grupos rebeldes que estan dando problemas al reino de Arabasta.

— ¿Ese no es un reino muy grande?

—Así es. Por eso tenemos que estar en óptimas condiciones. Una vez que lleguemos ahí, nos atenderán muy bien, y si logramos el objetivo, nos recompensaran generosamente. Tal vez ya consigamos de una vez por todas la flota que necesitamos para cruzar el mar y llegar a las nuevas tierras.

A Law le costaba imaginarse el aspecto de aquellas nuevas regiones en las que Doflamingo quería a darse conocer. Se preguntaba si en esos insólitos lugares por fin lograría su objetivo final… Y de pronto un escenario desolador llegó a su mente: Corazon terminaría en una posición sumamente inalcanzable para un simple soldado como Law…  
Seguramente terminaría comprometiéndose con alguna noble, con alguna mujer de buena reputación y familia, tendría descendencia, sería feliz y viviría cómodamente por el resto de su vida, y todo el amor que Law tenía dedicado para él se quedaría guardado en su mente y corazón, disfrazándolo como lealtad pura, eso sí tenía la suerte de ser su caballero protector.

—Bueno, ya deja esa cara…—dijo Doflamingo sacando a Law de su trance mientras sacudía el erizado cabello oscuro de este último—. Salgamos de aquí…—y salió del agua junto con Law para acomodarse bajo unos árboles—. Oye quería preguntarte algo más…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, hace años, en que me sorprendiste en el bosque con Monet?

—Sí… Lo recuerdo—murmuro Law con vergüenza— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Recuerdo bien que me preguntaste si yo había estado con hombres también durante la breve plática de orientación que te di, y…—y Doflamingo se aclaró la garganta, de repente se había puesto algo serio—. Se me ocurrió que… Tal vez, ahora que eres mayor, tienes esas inclinaciones…

Law tenso sus labios y volvió a sentirse acorralado. A pesar de estar completamente refrescado por el agua sintió que un calor intenso recorrió su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo.

—No, claro que no. Bueno…—contestó Law porque, después de todo, solo sentía atracción por Corazon y no hacia cualquier otro hombre—. No sé...—y esto último lo dijo con voz ahogada.

—Law…—y Doflamingo poso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del muchacho—. Entonces ¿tampoco has experimentado con hombres?

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿No te gustaría intentarlo?—pregunto Doflamingo en un susurro que resulto un tanto perturbador para Law.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho moreno, no sabía si estaba malinterpretando a su líder o si en verdad Doflamingo estaba proponiéndosele.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—se atrevió a preguntar Law tratando de aclarar el asunto y fingiendo que no podía ver a través de sus posibles intenciones.

Y Doflamingo soltó una estruendosa risa, que tenía un tono un tanto cínico y algo resignado.

—Oh, Law… Bueno, dejémoslo así. Parece que aun eres muy joven para entenderlo a la primera, eso es suficiente para no insistir—y Doflamingo alejo su mano del hombro del joven moreno—. Bien, me retiro… Descansa, Law—y el rubio se puso de pie, listo para volver al campamento.

Fue algo totalmente inesperado, tan solo un par de años atrás lo trataban como un simple niño y ahora tenía que enfrentar esa clase de gestos, justo de la persona menos apropiada, su líder y hermano de la única persona en la que estaba interesado de verdad.

"Pero Doflamingo debe de hacer lo mismo con todos… Si, hace lo mismo con todos. No debe ser nada personal" pensó Law al recordar la naturaleza de su líder.

—Además…—siguió balbuceando el muchacho mientras seguía su camino—. Nunca lo permitiré. No soy un lame botas como el resto que cede a sus caprichos fuera de batalla.

Sin embargo, aun después de haber llegado a esas conclusiones, su cuerpo tardo en deshacerse de la desagradable sensación que le había causado recibir tal proposición.  
Para cuando Law iba llegando al campamento vio a lo lejos a Corazon, quien iba con un plato lleno de comida.  
El muchacho decidió acercarse a pesar de que el cosquilleo en su estómago apareció junto con el acelerar del latido de su corazón.

—Corazon…

— ¿Law?—se sorprendió el rubio con un gesto que reflejaba su asombro por el repentino acercamiento del muchacho.

—Corazon, ¿puedo acompañarte un rato?—solicito el joven de erizado cabello negro, tratando de no mirar mucho a la cara del hombre de cabello rubio.

—Por supuesto…—respondió Corazon con voz suave y esbozando una incrédula sonrisa—. Pero, ¿tú no comerás? Deberías ir por un plato también, no te preocupes, yo esperare a que vuelvas, estaré en mi tienda.

Minutos después, Law y Corazon se encontraban comiendo sentados en la alfombra de los aposentos del rubio.

—Entonces… ¿Te las has pasado entrenando?—indago Corazon al terminar con sus alimentos.

—Sí, lo siento… Es solo que… No quiero fallar en alguna ocasión importante… Por eso quiero entrenar cada día—conto Law, quien decía un tanto de verdad y un tanto de una excusa que había adoptado para evitar a Corazon—. Quiero tener el mejor ataque que pueda concebir y llegar a ser el mejor en la ofensiva...

—No te exijas mucho, no eres el único que pelea en este grupo… Además, ¿en verdad quieres que mi hermano llegue tan rápido a su meta?

—Ah…

—Sinceramente no quisiera que llegara ese día…—soltó el mayor mientras se rascaba la nuca y dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro—. ¿Sabes, Law? Siempre he estado al lado de Doffy, ayudándolo en todo este tiempo… Pero a veces siento que, entre más avanzamos, más lejos quiero estar de todo esto.

—No entiendo… ¿Te sientes bien, Corazon?—cuestiono Law al notar que el rostro de su mentor se había angustiado.

—Jeje, no te preocupes, Law… No es nada importante. Solo...—dijo Corazon sonriendo con melancolía y algo de pena—. Solo prométeme que si algún día me llego a ir lejos de aquí, lejos de Doffy, podré seguir relacionándome contigo y me mantendrás al tanto de todas tus hazañas.

Law, por primera vez en todo ese rato, miro directamente al par de iris de color cobrizo de su mentor y sintió un arrebato de intensa devoción hacia él...  
Sentía que un ardiente fuego nacía de su pecho, quería tomar una pálida mano de Corazon, estrecharla con fuerza entre las suyas, para después exponer una larga lista de juramentos, justo como había escuchado que los caballeros famosos hacían con sus amadas, y exponerle todo lo que sentía respecto a él, para dejarle en claro que nunca permitiría que algo así sucediera, que nunca se alejaría tanto de su lado y nunca dejaría de serle fiel...  
Pero no podía, y quizá no podría hacerlo nunca.

—Corazon, si estoy aquí es gracias a ti… Si un día decidieras marcharte y abandonar este tipo de vida—empezó a decir Law, con una voz que parecía mezclar su nerviosismo latente con su firme convicción de mantenerse al lado de Corazon hasta su último aliento—, yo haría lo mismo, me iría de aquí sin dudarlo, no tendría sentido que permaneciera luchando si tú no estás aquí. Solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo durante las batallas para que puedas verte beneficiado de todo eso… Para que, tarde o temprano, tengas una mejor vida.

Y Corazon, al escuchar eso último, se conmovió demasiado…  
Sus ojos dejaban escapar un brillo de felicidad, se sentía tan honrado de recibir tales palabras.

—Law…—musito el hombre rubio, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado y reprimir sus ganas de abrazar fuertemente al muchacho, debido a que Law ya no era un niño pequeño, lo —. Muchas gracias… Lo aprecio bastante…

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—siguió Law—. Estoy en una eterna deuda contigo.

—Law… No digas eso. No vuelvas a decirlo—le dijo Corazon con una voz suave pero que también quería sonar en una intención muy seria—. No estás en deuda conmigo. Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… No me debes nada, ¿entiendes?

El joven moreno se mantuvo en silencio después de las últimas palabras de Corazon.  
Por su parte, el hombre de cabello rubio sostuvo su mirada en el taciturno semblante de Law… Observo como su cara había madurado; como su rostro era enmarcado por las gruesas patillas oscuras y su barbilla estaba cubierta por una pequeña mata de vellos oscuros; miro con atención los ojos grises que tanta devoción le habían ofrecido hace minutos y finalmente dio un breve vistazo a la recién formada musculatura del muchacho.  
Corazon pensó que Law (con sus diecisiete años) lucía mucho más intimidante y masculino que él, y así soltó una ligera risa, apenándose de su propia imagen.

— ¿Qué sucede?—se alarmo Law al ver que Corazon había comenzado a reírse de la nada.

—Nada… Es solo que… Estaba burlándome de mi mismo—explico el hombre con una sonrisa algo apenada.

— ¿Por qué estabas haciendo algo así? ¿De que podrías burlarte?

—Oh Law, ¿no te das cuenta de que luces mucho más masculino que yo?—expuso el rubio sin dejar de sonreír—. Ahora, a tu lado, parezco un simple debilucho...

—No es cierto. Además, eres mucho más alto que yo, Corazon.

—Pero lo que importa, Law, es el rostro… Tus ojos, tu expresión… Es mucho más intimidante que la mía. Además, ya sabemos que en el campo de batalla, me aventajas por mucho—continuo Corazon haciendo un gesto con sus dedos indicando las batallas del rostro que menciono.

—No creo que sea importante—opino Law—. Tu apariencia está bien tal como está, una cara como la mía solo sirve para una pelea, pero tu rostro es digno de un caballero noble, refleja bondad, inspira tranquilidad y confianza… Y creo que eso es más valioso.

—Je, si tú lo dices…—y Corazon miro directamente a Law, sonriéndole con un afecto paternal.

Una enorme alegría crecía y se fortalecía en Law cada vez que escuchaba a Corazon reír, verlo sonreír era la mejor recompensa que podía pedir después de una batalla…  
Ahora reflexionaba cuanto había extrañado estar charlando con él; algo que también noto era que la sensación de ansiedad y de intenso deseo físico se habían esfumado conforme el tiempo pasó, la dulzura y tranquilidad que Corazon le inspiraba al hablar habían calmado sus impulsos.

—En verdad, extrañaba platicar contigo…—dijo Corazon con voz relajada.

Y segundos después, el aura de confianza y cálida tranquilidad, se rompió al irrumpir Doflamingo en el lugar.  
El líder abrió las cortinas de la carpa y se abrió paso hacia al interior.

—Corazon, necesito hablar contigo…—anunció Doflamingo mirando directamente a su hermano menor.

—Doffy, ¿no puede ser después?—replico Corazon haciendo una ligera mueca de molestia.

—Creo que ya descansaste lo suficiente, ¿no es así? Es importante, tenemos que organizarlo lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo…—y el rubio se puso de pie—. Discúlpame, Law. Seguimos hablando luego.

—Sí, no te preocupes—y Law observo con cierto recelo a Doflamingo mientras se marchaba de ahí junto con Corazon.

El joven se puso de pie y salió de la tienda, listo para ir a descansar un rato en su propia tienda y repasar una y otra vez todas las palabras y gestos que Corazon había hecho en ese anterior rato de ensueño, mientras que, sin darse cuenta, iba caminando con una suave sonrisa.

—Bien, Doffy, ¿de qué se trata?

—Me llego esta carta, de mi viejo amigo, Sir Crocodile—anunció Doflamingo mostrándole el papel en cuestión que traía el sello de la noble casa del reino de Arabasta, la familia Nefertari.

Corazon tomo la carta y leyó con atención su contenido.

—Vaya… Sí que llegó lejos—musito Corazon al devolverle la misiva a su hermano mayor—. No entiendo, si se supone que es tan capaz para llegar ahí, ¿para qué nos necesita?

— ¿Realmente importa? Nos dará el capital que hace falta para nuestra flota, además de un reconocimiento único que me… Nos ayudará bastante, como nunca antes pudimos obtener—explico Doflamingo con un tono algo hostil.

—De acuerdo, Doffy. Si eso deseas… No me opondré.

—Necesito que informes a tu tropa, que todo el mundo se preparé para un largo viaje, llegar hasta allá no será cómodo, además…

Y Corazon comenzó a tan solo oír las palabras de su hermano mayor, sin prestarle la atención necesaria, se dedicó a divagar sobre el buen rato que había tenido hace minutos junto con Law y sobre lo fastidioso que sería tener que llegar hasta Arabasta, había escuchado que era un lugar muy cálido, exótico y digno de temer debido a su clima tan variable.

Un par de semanas después el ejército del ave carmesí estaba rumbo a Arabasta.  
El grupo decidió tomarse un par días para descansar y proveerse en una aldea que quedaba en los límites de la región que llevaba a las tierras sin nombre y sin poblaciones, tierras que tendrían que pasar con mucho cuidado para llegar a su exótico destino.

—Oye, Law…

— ¿Si, que sucede, Corazon?

Law y Corazon se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata en donde estaban cocinando un par de pedazos de carne de ciervo que habían cazado.

—Quería preguntarte algo… Puede que resulte incomodo pero…

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea—aseguro Law sin dejar de ver el fuego, pues había comenzado a sentir una ligera sensación de nervios por lo que Corazon quería averiguar.

Y en ese momento Baby 5 llego frente a la fogata.

—Oh, Law, señor Corazon, ¿no tendrán más comida por ahí?—pregunto la chica con una expresión algo angustiada.

—Claro…—y Corazon le brindo una pequeña cazuela donde estaba resguardando el resto de la carne—. La echaré al fuego de una vez. ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves exaltada.

—Oh, es que…—y la joven comenzó a sonreír con una mezcla de nerviosismo y extrema felicidad—. Acabo de convertirme en la novia de un chico…

— ¿¡Qué?!

—Es un muchacho que vive en la aldea que está cerca, fue tan amable conmigo… Aunque el pobre no tenía nada que ofrecerme, hizo el esfuerzo de conseguir un par de flores preciosas, ¿no es lindo?

Law y Corazon se miraron sutilmente con una clara expresión de incomodidad y algo de pena por lo que Baby les estaba contando.

—Oye, Baby, no sé si lo has olvidado, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. No puedes quedarte aquí tampoco—se decidió a decir Corazon de la forma más amable—. No podrás seguir viéndolo, será mejor que…

— ¡Por eso estoy decidida a pedirle al joven amo que lo acepte en nuestro grupo!

—No, Baby… No creo que sea buena idea…—se apresuró a decir Corazon comenzado a ponerse más serio, pues podría imaginar con toda claridad la reacción que su hermano mayor tendría en cuanto se enterará de algo así.

—Pero no quiero dejar a mi novio aquí. Oh, veo al joven amo por allá, iré a decírselo de una vez por todas, enseguida vuelvo…—y la muchacha fue a acercarse a su líder.

Corazon y Law observaron como Baby llego frente a Doflamingo, quien venía acompañado de Monet, ambos iban riendo hasta que la chica de cabello negro llego frente a ellos.  
Vieron como Baby le hablaba a Doflamingo de una manera muy emocionada pero conforme seguía hablando Doflamingo perdía su amplia sonrisa.  
En unos segundos Baby estaba de regreso junto a Corazon y Law, mientras que Doflamingo siguió su camino junto con su dama de largo cabello verde.

—Baby, ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto Corazon intrigado por la situación.

—El joven amo dijo que mañana lo hablaríamos con más calma—respondió la chica con una sonrisa confiada—. Creo que ya no le falta mucho a ese pedazo, lo tomaré…

Law noto que Corazon seguía con un semblante preocupado y que Baby estaba tan despreocupada, invadida por la ilusión de su primer amor platónico.  
Al terminar todos de comer, se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a sus respectivas tiendas.  
Law aún se preguntaba que sería lo que Corazon quería preguntarle…

—Law…

— ¿Corazon?

—Oye, mañana seguiremos hablando. En verdad el asunto de Baby me distrajo de lo demás… Creo que entiendes el porqué, ¿cierto?

—Me imagino… Doflamingo no estará muy feliz con la noticia.

—Si… Es lo más probable. Bien, descansa. Probablemente mañana será un día agitado—declaro Corazon con voz cansada.

Law siguió a Corazon con su mirada hasta que el rubio salió de su vista.  
El joven moreno entro a su carpa, se recostó y comenzó con su hábito de repasar el rato que había pasado junto a Corazon.

Al día siguiente, Law se despertó un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado.  
Salió de su tienda y se dirigió hacia unos árboles a las afueras del campamento para orinar.  
Al terminar escucho unos sollozos que provenían a no más de un par de metros de ahí.  
Law se aventuró a caminar hacia el origen de lamentable sonido y finalmente se encontró con la desolada figura de Baby 5, recargada contra un tronco.

—Baby… ¿Qué te…?—y Law detuvo sus palabras pues no le costó mucho llegar a la conclusión, tan solo se limitó a guardar silencio hasta que la chica dijera algo.

—Law… Yo… Mi novio… ¡Él…! ¡Ese malvado…! ¡ÉL SE DESHIZO DE MI NOVIO!—exclamo Baby con voz desgarradora mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

—Lo siento—musito Law a pesar de que no había tomado en serio la supuesta relación de Baby con aquel extraño.

—Me quedaré aquí… No voy a volver… Si vuelvo… ¡JURO QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE SIGA EN PIE!—grito la joven, apretando fuertemente sus puños y mandíbula.

—Baby… No puedes quedarte aquí. Y no puedes hacerle eso a Doflamingo—dijo Law con voz seria y calmada—. Entiendo que lo que te paso es horrible… Pero necesitas seguir, no tiene caso que te quedes en este lugar.

— ¡¿Por qué!? ¿¡Para qué…!?

—Puedes tener una vida mejor si te esfuerzas en llegar más lejos que esto. Tarde o temprano conocerás a alguien, puedes tener una familia y ser feliz, pero creo que todavía no es el momento…—y Law se puso de cuclillas para estar más cerca de Law—. Llegará la época en que nadie podrá decirte que hacer, ni siquiera Doflamingo, pero tienes que luchar para que ese día llegue… Tan solo… soporta un poco más.

— ¿En verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que sea posible algo así?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu también piensas en hacer algo parecido?—pregunto Baby con voz quebrada mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

—Sí…—admitió finalmente el muchacho después de pensarlo unos segundos—. También tengo cosas que quiero hacer de verdad, y no solo para Doflamingo. Vamos, levántate…

Y Law ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie. Espero a que se calmara un poco para regresar al campamento.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu tienda o…?

—Creo que iré a entrenar…—musito la chica quien aún se veía algo tensa.

—Bien, iré contigo. Solo iré a cambiarme de ropa, ahora voy…

Y la chica siguió su camino, en busca de sus armas para desahogar la frustración que aun llevaba por dentro. Law se fue a poner una ropa más apropiada y en el camino de regreso se encontró con su querido Corazon.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—pregunto el hombre rubio.

—Es Baby… Me la encontré llorando en el bosque hace rato.

—Entonces ya ocurrió lo que temía…

—Sí. Ya se tranquilizó un poco pero creo que aun…

Y de pronto un montón de gritos y exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon.  
Pudieron ver que a lo lejos Doflamingo bloqueaba un ataque de parte de Baby 5.  
La chica le había tratado de dar una estocada con una espada y, por su parte, el líder de cabello rubio detuvo el ataque con su propia espada, que era más grande que la espada de la muchacha.

—Maldita sea… ¡Si lo hizo!—soltó Law apresurándose junto a Corazon para llegar ante la pelea.

Baby seguía tratando de atinar un ataque, pero era inútil, Doflamingo detenía y esquivaba todos los intentos de la chica.

— ¡Baby…! ¡Ya basta, no tiene caso…!—exclamo Law.

— ¡Baby, detente, por favor, te lo suplico…!—demando Corazon tomando con fuerza los hombros de la muchacha desde atrás.

Y en ese instante, las manos de Baby dejaron caer la espada.  
El rostro de la chica estaba pasmado, sus ojos seguían llenos de tristeza y frustración, pero el irresistible deseo de parar con sus ataques, solo porque Corazon se lo pidió con tanta conmoción, fue mucho más fuerte.  
Por su parte, al ver que Baby había decidido dejar de pelear, guardo su arma y decidió retirarse sin decir nada.

Law miro con mucha cautela la postura de Doflamingo, el rubio de gafas extrañas no lucía molesto, tampoco lucía contento o satisfecho, tenía una expresión neutral, algo muy raro en él. Luego volvió su mirada grisácea hacia Corazon que seguía tranquilizando a Baby.

Los demás soldados y subordinados que estuvieron presentes empezaron a cuchichear sobre el incidente.

—Vamos a mi tienda—indico Corazon a Baby con voz suave y comprensiva—. Necesitas descansar, te lastimaste un poco en medio de todo esto, ven…

Y Law observo como su mentor se llevó a la joven junto a él.  
En verdad esperaba que Baby 5 siguiera los consejos y advertencias de Corazon en esta ocasión, de lo contrario, le quedarían muchas peleas y sufrimiento más en el futuro.

Y semanas pasaron…  
El ejercito del ave carmesí atravesó más bosques, montañas, caminos al costado de arroyos, prados, parajes que se tornaban cada vez más áridos y carentes de vegetación conforme iban a acercándose más a la región de su destino.

Y finalmente llegaron a un paraje donde grandes dunas de arena se veían por doquier; habían llegado a Arabasta. Pasaron un par de días y, gracias a pequeños oasis soportaron el calor provocado por los fuertes rayos del sol, hasta que llegaron a una zona poblada.

Y cuando ese momento llegó, Law miro con gran asombro que tan diferente era esa ciudadela a todo lo que había conocido antes…  
La ciudad había sido construida sobre una meseta y las entradas hacia esta eran unas grandes escalinatas de color blanco, justo al igual que la mayoría de los edificios que conformaban aquella localidad.

Muy pronto soldados que resguardaban los límites de esas grandes escaleras fueron a exigir a Doflamingo su motivo de visita y en cuanto se aseguraron de que ese pequeño ejército era el requerido por el rey, les dieron la bienvenida a la ciudad de Alubarna, los escoltaron hasta el camino principal que dirigía hacia las zonas pobladas por civiles, luego grandes plazas y comercios, para después dirigirse iba hacia al gran palacio real, que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad.

Al igual que la misma ciudadela, el palacio también se encontraba sobre una base alta, alzándose por el resto de los otros edificios y necesitando de unas grandes escaleras para ingresar en este. Era un palacio enorme, con tres estructuras con cúpulas doradas que eran el principal llamativo de esa edificación.  
Doflamingo ordeno a la mayoría de sus soldados y tropas que se quedaran en las afueras del palacio, mientras que él, junto con Corazon, Trebol, Diamante, Pica y Vergo entraban al palacio para anunciar su llegada.

—Qué ciudad tan pintoresca…—comento Monet, quien se había acercado a Law, gesto que tomo por sorpresa al joven moreno.

—Sí, nunca había visto algo así—musito Law—. Espero que podamos cambiarnos de ropa pronto… Hace calor. No sé cómo podremos luchar con las armaduras puestas y soportando este clima…

—No te preocupes, pequeño Law. Estoy segura de que eso no será un problema para nosotros—dijo Monet con voz segura y con un ligero tono coqueto.

Law miro con cierta desconfianza a la mujer de cabello verde. Se preguntaba a que se podría estar refiriendo.  
Mientras tanto, en el interior del palacio de la ciudad de Alubarna…

—Sean bienvenidos, el rey está listo para recibirlos…—anunció un sirviente que había guiado a Doflamingo y a sus acompañantes hasta un par de puertas gigantes que dirigían hacia el salón real.

Las puertas se abrieron, los invitados entraron y pudieron ver a un par de personas sentadas en grandes tronos, con un par de guardias a sus costados.  
Una bonita muchacha joven de piel blanca, ojos oscuros, largo cabello azul y vestida con un largo vestido de color blanco de tela muy suelta, estaba ahí sentada, con una expresión triste y seria.  
Y al lado de la joven, un hombre de piel pálida, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, de rostro arrogante con una gran cicatriz horizontal atravesándolo, y cuya mano izquierda había sido remplazada por un gran garfio de oro, estaba sonriéndole a Doflamingo.

—Creí que les tomaría más tiempo llegar, pero estoy gratamente sorprendido, sin duda son una gran fuerza, ¿no lo crees así, mi querida reina?—pregunto aquel hombre de cabello oscuro, volteando su arrogante mirada hacia la joven que estaba a su lado.

—Es un honor estar aquí, su alteza—respondió Doflamingo, agachando un poco su cabeza en gesto de solemnidad, gesto que siguieron a su vez sus acompañantes.

La muchacha, que ahora podían confirmar que era la reina de Arabasta, se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—Bien, me gustaría que hablemos de una vez por todas… Pero creo que primero debo echarle un vistazo a tu ejército, Doflamingo. Se tan amable de presentarme al resto de tus subordinados—y el rey se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia Doflamingo, y pronto se dispusieron a retirarse del salón.

Antes de salir de la estancia, Corazon se disculpó con la reina, debido a que el resto de sus compañeros, incluso Doflamingo, no se habían molestado en despedirse apropiadamente de ella, esta respondió con una suave y triste sonrisa, diciéndole a Corazon que no había problema alguno. El hombre de cabello rubio hizo el mismo gesto de solemnidad que hizo su hermano mayor hace momentos, y salió del lugar.

—Vaya… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que llegarías tan lejos, mi estimado Crocodile?—soltó Doflamingo al ver que, por un breve momento, él y el rey de Arabasta se habían quedado solos, después de haberle mostrado brevemente a su ejército.

Ambos iban caminando por uno de los largos pasillos exteriores que daban hacia patios y jardines del palacio.

—Siempre pensé que tú serías el primero en lograrlo. Yo no desaproveche la oportunidad en cuanto la tuve frente a mí...—respondió Crocodile.

—No lo dudo. Aun me queda camino para alcanzar ese punto. El venir aquí a ayudarte, me ayudará a llegar más rápido.

—Claro, no será un problema proporcionarte lo que necesites…—y de repente Crocodile se detuvo para observar a Doflamingo con mucha atención—. Supongo que tienes calor, con toda esa armadura, debes estar ansioso de refrescarte.

—No lo había querido mencionar, pero vaya que sí. Tú debes estar acostumbrado, además de que con esa ropa tan suelta, debes estar fresco y cómodo.

—Sí, de hecho… Además, este es el clima que adoro, el calor hace que me sienta más fuerte. Bien, creo que tengo algo de ropa que pueda sentarte bien, aunque eres más alto que yo…

—También, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que toda mi gente se viera provista de ropa apropiada, ya sabes, para que estén lo mejor posible antes de la batalla…

—No te preocupes, ya me encargue de dar esas instrucciones. Ropa, comida y un lugar para descansar se proporcionaran. Entonces, ¿me acompañas a mi habitación?

Doflamingo se quitó las gafas por un momento, miró fijamente a Crocodile por unos segundos, luego volvió a ponérselas, reviso su alrededor y susurro:

— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacerlo? ¿No habrá algún problema con tu esposa? Aun es de día, podrían descubrirnos.

—No, claro que no. Sería peor si decidiéramos vernos de noche, tonto. Mi esposa solo entra a esa habitación de noche, solo por su obligación marital.

—Ya veo…—y Doflamingo sonrió amplia y maliciosamente—. Entonces, démonos prisa. No solo vine a admirar tu escultural cuerpo, Crocodile. También quiero ver todo el resto de palacio y la ciudad.

Y ambos continuaron su camino hacia los aposentos de su majestad.  
Horas después, cuando la noche llego…

—Corazon, ¿Qué tal les fue?—pregunto Law a Corazon una vez que pudieron estar solos y tomar un respiro.

—Pues… No puedo decir mucho. No paso gran cosa, supongo que Doffy se encargara de los detalles importantes.

Ambos llevaban batas de color claro, de tela suelta y fresca que les habían obsequiado hace horas. Estaban en una sencilla casa que habían conseguido para el hospedaje de Corazon.

—Sabes, Corazon, algo que me preocupa es el clima. ¿Estás seguro de que podremos pelear lo necesario con las armaduras puestas?

—No te preocupes, Law. Doffy me aseguro de que hay una solución a eso, no puede decirlo hasta el momento del combate, pero me juro que no tendríamos problema alguno… Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

—Bien… Debes de estar cansado, creo que debo irme—y Law se puso de pie—. Debo ir a levantar mi tienda.

—Oye, Law, ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí?

—Este lugar lo consiguieron solo para ti, Corazon. No es apropiado que me quede aquí.

—Pero la casa tiene dos estancias, puedes quedarte en la habitación del fondo. No creo que a Doffy le importe. Es más… Ni siquiera he visto que vuelva.

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta y estomago de Law. El nerviosismo se disparó y comenzó a sudar ligeramente.

—Gracias, pero en serio, ya no puedo dormir bien si no es a solas—continuo Law.

—Pero no dormiremos en el mismo lugar. No te molestaré en absoluto, además me ahorrarías el trabajo de ir a buscarte al campamento por la mañana.

—Eh…

—Además, aun no tengo sueño, quiero seguir charlando, por favor…

Finalmente, Law accedió. Volvió a sentarse y continúo platicando con él.  
Mientras tanto, Doflamingo se encontraba dentro del palacio, había tenido una grandiosa tarde junto a Crocodile, hace mucho no tenía un encuentro tan apasionado y enérgico con alguien. Le habían proporcionado una habitación de huéspedes especiales.  
El rubio llevaba una larga bata de un tenue color rosa, la tela era suelta y una cinta roja estaba decorándole la cintura.  
Salió hacia el balcón que su cuarto albergaba y tuvo una magnifica vista nocturna de la ciudad de Alubarna.

— ¿Y? ¿No tienes nada que decir respecto al ejercito de Doflamingo Donquixote?—pregunto Crocodile a su joven esposa mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa para dormir.

—No.

—Que animo tan desolador, querida Vivi. Pensé que ver a gente nueva te daría un poco de emoción…

— ¿Tendrías la decencia de dejar de hablarme por esta noche?

Y en cuanto la muchacha se dispuso a recostarse sobre la cama, Crocodile se colocó sobre ella, rodeo el delgado cuello de la joven con su única mano y apretó suavemente, brindándole una amenazadora expresión.

—Parece que si hubo un cambio en ti con la influencia de nuestros invitados, después de todo. ¿O que más te inspiro a atreverte a hablarme de esa manera?

—Tal vez haya sido la asquerosidad que hiciste hoy con ese tipo Donquixote—musito la joven cuyos ojos oscuros no se habían dejado intimidar, pues seguían con una desafiante mirada.

Crocodile se sorprendió por un momento pero no tardo mucho en volver a sonreír con arrogancia.  
Y prosiguió a apretar con moderada fuerza el cuello de su esposa.

—Vaya, nunca pensé en ser tan afortunado de ver un gesto de celos de tu parte—dijo Crocodile que después emitió una profunda y cínica risa—. Oh, querida… Me has descubierto, pero no es para tanto… ¿O sí? Recuerda que debo cuidar muy bien la salud de tu padre, si me haces enfadar, tal vez decida no seguir cuidándolo tan bien como hasta ahora…

Y la valiente mirada de la reina Vivi se desmorono, remplazándola por una triste mirada de resignación. Fue entonces que Crocodile dejo libre el cuello de la chica, se abalanzo más sobre ella y comenzó a besar la misma parte que antes había aprisionado, provocando que la joven comenzara a derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Doffy, seguramente le dieron una suntuosa habitación…—dijo Corazon al salir un momento al patio trasero de la casa.

—Debe estar muy cómodo, gozando de todo lo que ofrezcan…—musito Law con voz apagada. Recordó aquel desagradable momento en que estuvo a solas con Doflamingo y una sensación de asco surgió en él.

—Sí, debe de estar pasándola bien… Qué bonito cielo se observa aquí, ¿no lo crees, Law?

—Si… Demasiadas estrellas…

Law observo como Corazon miraba fascinado aquel manto oscuro cubierto de puntos brillantes y una luna a punto de llenarse.  
Le resultaba un tanto gracioso que aquel hombre de cabello rubio encontrara tanta belleza en algo tan sencillo como el cielo, algo que podría volver a verse en cualquier noche en distintos sitios del mundo. Para Law, la belleza de esa noche radicaba en el pálido y atento rostro de Corazon.

—Law, ¿quieres ir conmigo a explorar la ciudad mañana?

—Si… ¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad de hacerlo?

—Tal vez, no estoy seguro. No sabemos en qué momento nos puedan requerir, pero dudo mucho que sea a primera hora… Bien, ahora sí deberíamos ir a descansar—y Corazon bostezo profundamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Si… Buenas noches, descansa—dijo Law tratando de no mirar tanto a su querido hombre de cabello rubio mientras se dirigía hacia su estancia personal—. Hasta mañana…

—Igualmente, Law—y Corazon se perdió de vista.

Law permaneció un rato más ahí fuera, contemplando el cielo que tanto había alagado Corazon momentos atrás. Permaneció ahí al menos veinte minutos más, repasando todo el día y los momentos compartidos con Corazon, como solía hacer casi a diario.  
Cuando decidió ir a descansar, entro a la casa y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al pasar por la habitación en donde Corazon ya descansaba plácidamente.  
No había puertas, lo único que cubría la entrada de aquella estancia era un delgado velo que dejaba entrever un poco el interior del cuarto iluminado por luz lunar.  
Los labios de Law se tensaron, sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, trago saliva, su corazón empezó a latir rápida y fuertemente, y su rostro sintió el típico calor que aparecía cada vez que sentía esa intensa sensación de deseo…  
Corazon estaba recostado boca abajo sobre unos suaves almohadones grandes, apoyando su rostro contra su antebrazo, respirando tranquilamente mientras de vez en cuando emitía algún débil ronquido.

Y una locura invadió la voluntad del joven moreno.  
Con mucho cuidado, casi deseando poder flotar, Law se adentró en aquella habitación.  
Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de aquel rubio que seguía sumido en sueños.  
Contemplo la figura de Corazon con mucho detenimiento, observo sus fuertes hombros, como se dibujaba su cintura con aquella bata que llevaba puesta, sus fuertes y pálidas piernas que apenas se dejaban ver junto con sus pies que a veces parecían querer moverse y echar a andar.  
Era algo tan hermoso, casi sagrado, Law se sentía tan indigno como afortunado de poder mirar tan de cerca a su amado Corazon después de tanto tiempo…  
Sintió unas terribles ganas de quedarse ahí, sentir cada movimiento de su amado al dormir, rodearlo con un brazo y sentir que había llegado al paraíso.

De pronto un brusco movimiento de Corazon despertó a Law de su trance, El rubio se había volteado, quedando ahora boca arriba, dejando ver su relajado rostro con los labios ligeramente abiertos.  
Ahora Law estaba absorto mirando el dormido rostro de Corazon…  
Ahora quería tanto poder acercarse, tanto hasta que pudiera juntar sus labios con los de Corazon, aunque sea por un instante…  
Law se había puesto de rodillas, al costado derecho de su querido, deseaba tanto poder acariciar aquella suave y pálida piel…  
Una vacilante mano del joven se acercó hacia el cabello rubio y, con un tremendo valor, se dispuso a acariciarlo por unos segundos.  
El corazón de Law latió más fuerte que nunca… Era demasiado…

Y finalmente Law se detuvo, apartándose con cuidado de su amante. Con mucho cuidado se fue alejando, con una actitud que mezclaba la devoción, la pena y beatitud, deseándole un buen descanso, disculpándose por haberse atrevido a irrumpir en su lecho, jurándole amor y lealtad como cada noche, agradeciéndole su existir…

Law llegó a su propia estancia, se echó sobre su lecho, sorprendido de su audaz hazaña, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo una cálida satisfacción dentro de su pecho que le ayudo a conciliar el sueño pronto.

* * *

 **Bien espero que les haya agradado c:** **  
** **Y les haya dejado con las suficientes ganas de seguir esta historia.**

 **Les mando mis mejores deseos, otra vez, gracias por su paciencia, por leer, y en especial por dejar comentarios, lo aprecio demasiado, me alegran mucho los días, en especial estos últimos que han sido algo pesados para mi~**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	6. VI

**Hola a todos**  
 **Bienvenidos a una nueva actualización; y como suelo hacer, quisiera disculparme por la gran demora que tuve actualizando este fanfic,  
** **pero entre asuntos personales y actualizar otra de mis historias de manera más rápida, deje este un poco abandonado :(**

 **Espero que les agrade el episodio, al menos lo suficiente para que les quede ganas de seguir las próximas actualizaciones.**  
 **Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier duda u opinión saben que pueden dejarla en un comentario.**  
 **Saludos~**

* * *

Los suaves rayos de sol se infiltraban en una sencilla habitación en donde un hombre rubio despertaba de un plácido sueño…  
Corazon se levantó de los suaves y grandes almohadones en donde había descansando. Al parecer se había despertado mucho más tarde lo habitual. Estiro sus brazos, soltó un profundo bostezo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior de la vivienda.  
Observo el cielo despejado y agradeció la noche tan agradable que había pasado.

— ¿Ya habrá despertado Law?—se preguntó al volver a la casa para ir a comprobarlo.

Llego al umbral de la habitación y pudo darse cuenta que Law seguía dormido. Definitivamente el no haber dormido en el campamento había influido en que durmieran más tiempo de lo acostumbrado y de manera más cómoda.  
Entro a la estancia con cuidado y se dedicó a mirar al joven moreno por un momento; una vez más se daba cuenta de que tanto había cambiado Law en estos años, se sentía tan orgulloso de ver su progreso, de notar como crecía tan fuerte y sano, como había madurado…  
De pronto Law comenzó a moverse, ya parecía estar a punto de despertar.

— ¿Corazon…?—balbuceo el moreno al apenas abrir sus ojos con una expresión de somnolencia.

—Buen día, Law—saludo el rubio con voz suave y alegre.

— ¿¡Corazon…!? ¿Qué haces aquí?—soltó Law totalmente sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar conmocionarse demasiado: su respiración se alteró fácilmente, su pulso se aceleró y sus ojos estaban en una clara expresión de asombro, fijos en el amable rostro de Corazon.

—Lo siento, vine a ver si ya habías despertado y bueno, creo que te tome desprevenido, perdóname.

—No, no te preocupes. Ya era hora de que me despertara—y Law, con tremenda vergüenza, se percató de su típica erección matutina. Con toda la discreción que pudo trató de ocultarla tras uno de los almohadones hasta que desapareciera, aunque sería difícil teniendo a Corazon frente a él—. Perdona por ser tan brusco… Es solo que me sorprendí de verte aquí…

—No te preocupes ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bien… Descanse muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Estupendo... Estuve muy cómodo, como hace mucho no lo estaba. ¿Te sientes listo para ir a dar una vuelta?—pregunto Corazon con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que si… Solo… Necesito prepararme un poco.

—Bien, te espero afuera.

Y en cuanto el rubio salió de la habitación, Law dio un profundo respiro. Se puso de pie y comenzó a estirar sus extremidades.  
Haber visto a Corazon al despertar fue algo tan increíble…  
Algo tan fascinante y hermoso, como uno de sus tantos sueños.  
Fue un bello regalo inesperado que agradeció una y otra vez mientras se alistaba para ir a pasear junto con su querido mentor de cabello rubio.

Fueron a dar un vistazo al campamento en donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban instalados, muchos se encontraban descansando, otros entrenaban sin mucho esfuerzo de por medio, y otros comían y bebían abundantemente gracias a las provisiones que había brindado la realeza de Arabasta.  
Corazon y Law solo dieron un vistazo por ahí pero el rubio no tenía ánimos para quedarse ahí.

—No te preocupes, yo invito el desayuno—dijo Corazon mientras caminaban entre las calles de la ciudad.

Law se sintió algo avergonzado de hacer que Corazon gastara su dinero en algo que podía conseguir gratuitamente en el campamento, pero luego pensó en las distintas razones que tendría el rubio para no querer convivir con sus subordinados del ejército.  
Desayunaron en la primera posada que encontraron al ingresar al centro de la ciudad.  
Luego simplemente fueron a dar un paseo alrededor de las plazas principales, distintos barrios comerciales, vecindarios y en las afueras del pueblo, hasta que en cierto momento, horas después ya entrada la tarde, notaron que mucha gente alrededor parecía alterada y pasando una noticia alarmante.

Law y Corazon observaban algo preocupados hasta que…

—Disculpen, señores ¿usted Rosinante Donquixote del ejercito del ave carmesí?—pregunto un joven que parecía ser un mensajero del palacio. El muchacho jadeaba ya que venía presuroso al encuentro.

—Sí, soy yo ¿Qué sucede?

—Se requiere su presencia en el palacio; es un asunto urgente, señor. De igual manera se me informo que si usted estaba en compañía de un joven llamado Law, lo llevara consigo al campamento del ave carmesí.

Corazon parpadeo varias veces y de manera rápida en expresión perpleja.  
¿Qué estaría ocurriendo entonces? ¿Acaso le llamarían para entrar en acción justo ahora?

—Gracias, enseguida me dirijo hacia allá—declaro Corazon con expresión seria. En cuanto el mensajero se alejó, el rubio se giró hacia Law con semblante decepcionado—. Lo siento, Law. Estábamos pasando un buen día…

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, vamos, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

Yendo a toda prisa durante su camino hacia el palacio, Law no pudo evitar sentir una terrible frustración, sus momentos tan agradables junto con Corazon se habían visto interrumpidos por el deber.  
Al llegar a la zona circundante del palacio se encontraron con sus compañeros; el ejército del ave carmesí estaba preparándose para ir a batalla.  
Algunos estaban ya montados en sus caballos, otros revisaban sus espadas, arcos, lanzas, ballestas y mazos.

—Por fin llegas…—Doflamingo había llegado frente a ellos—. Un intento de asedio inesperado por los rebeldes, tenemos que acabarlos... Ve a conseguir tu armadura al campamento. Te espero en la entrada de la ciudad.

—Sí… Vamos, Law, démonos prisa.

—Si.

Law y Corazon fueron provistos de un par de caballos con los cuales rápidamente llegaron al campamento en donde se ataviaron con sus armaduras personales y armas.  
Al volver a reunirse con Doflamingo, Corazon noto que alguien más montaba el caballo junto con él; era Monet.  
La muchacha de cabello verde estaba detrás de su hermano mayor, equipada con una simple armadura y cargaba un casco simple para usarlo después.  
Corazon se acercó y con voz confundida decidió intervenir en la situación.

—Doffy…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No creo que sea buena idea que Monet te acompañe. Es demasiado peligroso. Ella nunca ha librado una batalla en campo abierto, no ha tenido entrenamiento y será una batalla con ciertas desventajas, ya pronto se ocultara el sol y…

—Claro que ha entrenado, a su manera y con sus propios medios—respondió Doflamingo mientras revisaba un detalle de su mano izquierda—. No te preocupes, estará bien. Es hora de probar unas cuantas cosas… Además habrá luna llena, tendremos buena luz.

—Pero…

—Oh, Corazon, no me digas que te preocupas por mí—intervino Monet cuando ya no pudo resistir no involucrarse en ese asunto que le atañía personalmente—. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… ¿Es que en verdad no temes por tu seguridad?

—Si estoy junto con el joven amo, estaré totalmente bien—declaro con voz totalmente calmada y segura mientras no dejaba de sonreír suavemente y recargarse sobre la espalda de Doflamingo.

Corazon observo con desaprobación la escena y sin más que decir, se alejó de ahí, esperando que en verdad no sucediera nada lamentable durante la batalla.  
Dentro de un rato más, todos estaban en posición para marchar hacia fuera de la ciudad y comenzar a defender la ciudad.  
En las orillas de la ciudad se pudieron observar como soldados de la guardia real se mantenían en posición de ataque con cientos de arcos y flechas al lado de grandes antorchas.  
Parecía que querían deshacerse de una vez por todas con todos aquellos opositores.

Ya comenzaban a despedirse del sol…

Pocas veces habían luchado durante las tardes o noches.  
Al menos, por suerte, la luna estaría llena y proporcionaría una vasta iluminación y el calor dejaría de ser un problema.

Bajaron las grandes escaleras de la entrada principal a la ciudad, bajando con cuidado, sin romper formación hasta que toda la fuerza militar se fue acomodando en el árido suelo de arena.  
Parte del ejercito real de Arabasta también estaba presente; al parecer llevaban algo de tiempo ahí pues habían puesto grandes antorchas esparcidas a lo largo del camino que tenían por delante.  
Doflamingo fue dando indicaciones a los comandantes y grupos secundarios de ataque y defensa.

Corazon no podía dejar de mirar como su hermano actuaba tan despreocupado teniendo detrás de el a Monet, que nunca había participado en una batalla así.  
Después de unos minutos, cuando volvieron a sus posiciones y al avanzar un poco pudieron percatarse de la presencia del bando de los rebeldes.  
Eran casi la misma cantidad de personas.

Los rebeldes se acercaron, poco a poco, calculando el momento adecuado para iniciar.  
En cuanto Doflamingo noto su primer movimiento de avance real, dio una indicación con su mano derecha y todo comenzó…

El ejército del ave carmesí sin duda era más experimentado en la lucha que el bando de los rebeldes, al pasar un par de horas se evidenció ese hecho con muchas bajas: Varios cuerpos de los rebeldes yacían sobre la arena, algunos muertos y otros moribundos con terribles heridas esperando su fin.  
Gritos llenos de tono retador resonaban por doquier, el sonido del acerco chocando contra el acero, estruendos de golpes y el desgarrador sonido de caballos y humanos recibiendo una herida de repente.

Al ver que casi no quedaban combatientes enemigos, Corazon se detuvo un momento. Observo el terrible y sangriento panorama…  
Definitivamente no estaba orgulloso de formar parte de eso, había sido una batalla injusta.  
Miro a lo lejos como su hermano mayor seguía usando su espada contra muchos que ya no parecían querer luchar. Y, a un par de metros de Doflamingo, se encontraba Monet y al prestarle atención noto que traía un arma peculiar; lucia como una lanza pero no era una lanza común, la chica llevaba consigo una pieza de hielo larga y muy afilada.

—Increíble…—musito Corazon sin dejar de observar como la joven atacaba con ese inusual instrumento que al herir a un enemigo comenzaba a congelar la piel y el interior del cuerpo, dejándolos en un estado terrible y que lucía tremendamente macabro.

Dejo de preguntarse sobre aquel fenómeno y se propuso a buscar a Law; se habían alejado hace rato y no lo había visto desde entonces.  
Su cobriza mirada fue inspeccionando el horizonte en busca del muchacho pero un golpe por la espalda le regreso a la realidad.  
Un muchacho enemigo, quien ya estaba bastante herido, le había atacado con toda su fuerza, pero aun así no fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.  
Corazon volvió a su posición, defendiéndose de cuanto ataque le enviaba ese joven… Era tal vez de su misma edad y de estatura medio, era más bajo que él, quizás de la misma altura de Law. Su protección era sumamente sencilla y humilde a comparación de su armadura completa; ya ni siquiera contaba con un casco, así que su cabello rubio oscuro estaba expuesto, luciendo manchado de sangre. Además, Corazon observo que tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡MALDITO…!—grito aquel joven sin dejar de atacar.

A pesar de la fiereza que presentaba ese muchacho, sus movimientos ya no contaban con coordinación y fuerza, comenzaba a denotar su cansancio y debilidad. Ahora Corazon se limitaba a tan solo esquivar y detener ataques, ya había abandonado la idea de ir a la ofensiva.  
Se fueron alejando un poco más de todos.

— ¡¿Qué haces!? ¿¡Que acaso no vas a pelear maldito perro de Crocodile!?—le reto el joven con voz frustrada y rasposa.

—Estás en pésimas condiciones… No tiene caso.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Yo no quiero seguir peleando contigo.

— ¡¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO!?

—No me burlo. Lo digo en serio. Esta pelea… Ha sido brutal…—dijo Corazon con voz seria y algo lúgubre, sus ojos reflejaban un terrible remordimiento—. Yo… No sabía que sería una batalla de condiciones tan desiguales… Si quieres seguir luchando, no seré yo quien acabe contigo.

El muchacho miro atónito a Corazon, temblaba mientras no dejaba de inspeccionarlo para tratar de creer o no en sus palabras e intenciones.  
Corazon decidió alejarse de una vez por todas pero…

—Tú… Volverás con todos estos idiotas al palacio cuando todo esto acabe… ¿No es así?

—Supongo que sí.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, mientras no dejaban de verse fijamente a los ojos, solo podían escuchar el rumor de la pelea que seguía aconteciendo lejos de ellos. De pronto, el joven saco una pequeña bolsa del interior de su vestimenta y se acercó a Corazon, tendiéndole dicho objeto con una mano temblorosa.

—No sé si moriré esta noche… Probablemente así sea. Así que… No puedo irme de este mundo sin dejar unas últimas palabras a una persona que es muy especial para mí… Toma esto, por favor… Dáselo a la reina Vivi…

Corazon, impresionado por el gesto tan sorprendente de aquel muchacho cuyo rostro evidenciaba lo mucho que le importaba esa petición, agarro el pequeño bolso y lo guardo rápidamente dentro de su armadura.

—Dile que Kohza sigue pensando en ella…—y el muchacho, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, se echó a correr lejos de Corazon, perdiéndose de su vista.

Cerca de la media noche, el ejército del ave carmesí estaba de regreso al interior de la ciudad de Alubarna, victoriosos y cansados, se dispusieron a ir a descansar, totalmente satisfechos de su pelea.

—Corazon… ¿Qué te sucede?—se atrevió a preguntar Law al notar que su mentor lucía muy serio mientras seguían caminando hacia sus lugares de descanso.

—Nada… Solo estoy… Reflexionando.

—Reflexionando…

—Si… Law… Necesito hablar de algo… ¿Te molestaría ir conmigo de nuevo esta noche?

—No, en absoluto. Puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias.

Una vez que llegaron a la vivienda que le había sido proporcionada temporalmente a Corazon, se quitaron las armaduras, se refrescaron con grandes cantidades de agua y después fueron a la habitación en donde había dormido Corazon.

—Law… ¿Qué tal te sentiste en esta ocasión?

— ¿Cómo? Pues… No lo sé. Solo luche… Como siempre.

Corazon hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

— ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente, Corazon? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes heridas?

—Mi cuerpo está bien, no tengo ninguna herida grave… Y precisamente, ese es el problema.

—No entiendo…

—Law, fue una batalla injusta, los sobrepasábamos por mucho, tanto en número como habilidad. Y… ¿acaso no te topaste con Doffy y Monet? Su desempeño fue aterrador… Nunca imagine que Monet pudiera hacer cosas como esas…

Law observaba preocupado a Corazon, que seguía con un semblante serio y muy afectado.

—No me siento orgulloso de haber formado parte de esa batalla tan terrible…

—Corazon…

—Pero supongo que ya no tiene caso quejarse ahora que mis manos estan manchadas…

—Era algo que tenía que hacerse, Corazon. Las batallas son así. Aunque a veces los métodos sean más brutales de lo normal, el resultado es el mismo, teníamos que ganar… Eran ellos o tú… Agradezco que tú sigas con vida.

Corazon guardo silencio. Las palabras de Law no le reconfortaban mucho, pero no quería discutir sobre ello.  
Lanzo un pesado suspiro y volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Law, ¿sueles recordar los rostros de tus enemigos?

—No… Si es que sus cascos caen y dejan a la vista su cara, no suelo prestarles atención.

—En esta ocasión… Un muchacho del bando de los rebeldes me pidió un favor… Le deje ir… Me fue imposible atacarlo…

Law se asombró demasiado ante esa revelación.

— ¿Pidió piedad?

—No… Esa fue decisión mía… El me pidió otro favor.

—Corazon…—y Law tomo una posición diferente, se arrodillo solemnemente ante el hombre de cabello rubio—. Eres una gran persona… Tienes una bondad que hoy en día es escasa… Por favor, recuerda estas palabras.

—Law…

—Creo que ya debes descansar a solas… Buenas noches—y Law salió de la habitación.

Corazon sintió como la horrible sensación de vergüenza, culpa e indignación se difuminaba un poco gracias a las últimas palabras que Law le había dedicado. Aunque aún tuviera rastros de esas horribles sensaciones, aquellas palabras le ayudarían a calmarse un poco, al menos por esta noche y así tomar fuerzas para cumplir con el favor que le habían encomendado de manera tan sorpresiva.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de que el reino se había salvado de un nuevo asalto de los grupos rebeldes se propagaba por cada rincón de la ciudad de Alubarna.  
El rey Crocodile había decidido ofrecer una enorme celebración con banquete en los jardines del palacio al día siguiente, pues el ejército del ave carmesí necesitaba tomar un día de descanso.

Corazon no había hablado con su hermano mayor desde ayer, no sabría cómo reaccionaría al verlo después de aquella batalla tan trágica.  
Al despertar se dio cuenta de que Law se había ido, probablemente al campamento, así que decidió ir hacia allá, pero antes de salir de la vivienda un par de muchachas, que venían desde el palacio real, le abordaron para proporcionarle una nueva vestimenta para que la usase durante la celebración de hoy.  
No tenía ni el más mínimo ánimo de asistir a una fiesta, pero tenía que lograr ver a la reina y hablar con ella.

Horas más tarde, se encontraba poniéndose las nuevas prendas que le habían dado, arriba de su ropa interior de tela blanca y fresca, se colocó una sedosa túnica de color rojo oscuro, con un bordado en colores rosas claros muy elaborado que contaba con muchos detalles de símbolos acomodados en líneas verticales: rombos, líneas, puntos, triángulos y diminutas flechas.

Al salir de la casa, se percató que Law le esperaba a un par de metros. El muchacho vestía con la misma ropa sencilla que le habían proporcionado al principio.

—Gracias por esperarme.

—No asistiría a ese evento si tú no estás ahí, ¿Qué caso tendría?

Corazon le sonrió suavemente para después volver a su serio semblante; comenzaba a preocuparle la posibilidad de no poder cumplir su favor.  
Pero ¿acaso sería tan difícil acercarse a la reina? No lo sabía…  
Mientras tanto, Law, no podía dejar de observar con suma atención a su querido Corazon, la manera en que esa exótica tela le hacía lucir tan extravagante, misterioso y atractivo.  
Grabaría esa apariencia en su memoria y la evocaría una y otra vez durante las noches venideras…

Llegaron al palacio en donde fueron recibidos con grandes alabanzas y aplausos, Doffy ya estaba más delante de ellos, junto con los demás comandantes y por supuesto, junto con Monet, la estrella principal de la batalla de ayer.  
Doflamingo devolvía cada saludo y gesto de admiración con una amplia sonrisa. Lucía tan satisfecho, como hace mucho no lo estaba…

Fueron hacia los jardines, les acomodaron en una larga mesa, muy cerca de la mesa principal real en donde se encontraban el rey Crocodile y su esposa.  
Había muchos invitados más, además de diversos artistas que trataban de entretener y ambientar la celebración: bailarinas, músicos, malabaristas y contorsionistas, cantantes, domadores de animales, bufones y hombres escupe fuego.

Casi todo el ejercito del ave carmesí disfruto un poco de todo lo que se les ofrecía, a excepción de Law y Corazon, quienes solo se limitaron a comer y beber con moderación.  
Una vez que Corazon se sintió satisfecho, se dedicó a vigilar a la joven reina, rogando que se levantara de su asiento y se dirigiera a donde sea para poder abordarla.  
En cierto momento de la fiesta, se hizo un anuncio, por lo cual todo el mundo guardo silencio y presto atención a como Doflamingo se dirigía hacia la mesa en donde estaban el rey y la reina de Arabasta.  
Entre sus manos llevaba una caja de madera algo grande.  
Doflamingo se presentó formalmente al rey Crocodile, haciendo una clásica reverencia ante él mientras colocaba de manera orgulloso aquella caja a sus pies para después abrirla con mucho entusiasmo al ver que Crocodile estaba interesado en su obsequio.

—No puede ser…—musito Corazon al ver con horror el regalo que su hermano mayor le había llevado al rey.

—Para usted, su majestad… Como ferviente prueba de nuestra victoria para su reino, justo como le fue prometido, la cabeza del líder de la facción rebelde—exclamo Doflamingo triunfante.

El rey Crocodile sonrió muy complacido, agradeció la evidencia para después dar un par de aplausos firmes que segundos después fueron acompañados por más aplausos y ovaciones de los demás invitados.  
La música volvió a sonar y entonces fue cuando Doflamingo le indico a Monet que le acompañara, para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de una rítmica música...  
La muchacha de cabello verde elevo su mano derecha y en unos segundos una ligera nevada comenzó a surgir de ella, causando asombro en todos los presentes que muy pronto decidieron jugar con los copos de nieve.

Corazon miro con resentimiento la escena y decidió marcharse de ahí por un momento, hasta que parara aquel espectáculo.  
Había reconocido fácilmente el rostro de aquel muchacho, ese rostro que ahora había sido profanado como un vil trofeo por su hermano mayor ante el rey.

Law le siguió sin dudas. Al cabo de unos minutos se adentraron en un largo pasillo rodeado de murallas de arbustos y palmeras, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a otra zona de jardín despejada en donde había distintas plantas exóticas y muchos pavo reales caminando libremente por ahí.

—Corazon…

— ¿Si?

—Estas molesto… ¿Quisieras hablar de eso?

—Molesto… Si, en efecto. ¿Porqué…? Porque mi hermano parece transformarse en algo peor cada vez que avanzamos más…

— ¿Te refieres a lo de su obsequio al rey?

—Sí… Yo… Ese joven… El líder enemigo… Fue el muchacho con el que hable ayer.

Law sintió una enorme desesperación al ver la frustrada y triste cara de Corazon. Observo como los ojos de su amado reflejaban una melancólica impotencia.

—En fin… No puedo hacer nada. Doffy está muy feliz por ello, ha logrado obtener una flota completa, favores del reino de Arabasta de por vida y un poder increíble. Solo ruego que no utilice todo eso sin escrúpulos…

Law se mantuvo en silencio; le era difícil seguir viendo a Corazon afligido, así que, por unos segundos dirigió su grisácea mirada hacia un arbusto de rosas blancas.

—Law… ¿Podrías permitirme un momento a solas?—pidió Corazon de repente. El rubio había visualizado a la reina, dirigiéndose a lo lejos a una zona de jardín en donde se encontraba una gran fuente de agua.

— ¿Qué?

—Por favor...

—Claro…—y Law se dio la vuelta para retirarse. El joven moreno no quería regresar a la zona principal de la celebración, así que tomo otro camino que le permitiera seguir explorando los jardines y tal vez, vigilar a Corazon sin que este se percatara de su presencia.

Corazon camino de manera pausada hasta llegar al mismo jardín en donde la reina había decidido llegar.  
Afortunadamente, no vio ningún guardia cerca de ahí.  
La reina había tomado asiento en una banca de piedra.  
La oscura y triste mirada de la muchacha estaba fija en un pavo real que se le acercaba, pero en cuanto Corazon se dispuso a dirigirse a ella, el ave salió asustada corriendo en dirección opuesta.

—Su majestad…—y el hombre rubio hizo una solemne reverencia, arrodillándose ante ella.

—Le suplico que se marche de aquí; he venido aquí para tener privacidad.

—Majestad, le suplico que…

— ¿Qué acaso no ha tenido suficiente reconocimiento en este día?—soltó la joven reina con voz fría— ¿Por qué necesitaría hablarme?

—Le juro, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que todas estas celebraciones no significan nada para mí.

— ¿Qué?

—No estoy orgulloso de lo que aconteció anoche, majestad. No fue una batalla justa; lo reconozco, y creo que nunca podré olvidarlo. Y menos aún estoy orgulloso de los gestos de mi hermano mayor…

La joven de cabello azul se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con algo de asombro e intriga.

—Le ruego me perdone por haberla infortunado en este momento—continuo Corazon con voz suave y cautelosa—. Pero necesito comunicarle algo de gran importancia…—y con cuidado saco de entre su vestimenta la pequeña bolsa para entregársela a la joven monarca.

— ¿Qué es esto…?

—No lo sé. Solo puedo decirle que Kohza lo envió. Pensó en usted hasta el final—y Corazon se puso de pie—. Discúlpeme, majestad, me retiro…

El rostro de la chica se quedó estático por unos segundos, hasta que sus oscuros ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

—Espere…

— ¿Si, su majestad?

—Gracias—y la chica no pudo soportar más; un par de lágrimas salieron de sus oscuros y brillantes ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, limpió sus mejillas con rapidez. Era obvio que no podría expresar su dolor ahí mismo, por temor a ser descubierta—. Gracias…

Corazon no pudo responder a ese agradecimiento, pues no sabía exactamente que responder. Hizo otra reverencia y se fue alejando, con paso lento, sintiendo que al menos había hecho algo significativo en medio de todo ese caos.  
Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, perdiéndose entre los jardines y pasillos, hasta que de nuevo se encontró con Law.  
Por su parte, Law, se sentía sumamente confundido y curioso respecto a lo que Corazon tuvo que ir a tratar con la joven reina, pero ya no quiso cuestionarle y se limitó a tratar de controlar el leve deje de recelo que le había provocado ver aquella escena.

—Corazon… ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No estoy seguro… Supongo que no… Pero ahora que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este sitio, me iré a descansar.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte aquí?

—Sí, no quiero seguir en este lugar.

Dicho y hecho, ambos decidieron retirarse de la fiesta, afortunadamente nadie les prestó atención ni les cuestiono. Volvieron a la casa que le habían proporcionado a Corazon, al llegar tomaron una jarra de agua para luego ir hacia el patio trasero de la vivienda.  
Se sentaron sobre la arena, bebieron grandes sorbos de agua y se mantuvieron en silencio, con la vista fija en el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas.

—Corazon…—dijo finalmente Law sin voltear a mirar al mencionado.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Hablaras con Doflamingo? Me refiero a lo que te molesto sobre…

—Eso espero…. Aunque con tantas condecoraciones temo que ni siquiera me preste atención.

—Eres su hermano, claro que te escuchara.

— ¿Tú crees que sí?

—No estoy seguro… Pero… ¿Sabes? Recuerdo una plática que tuve con él, hablamos de ti.

— ¿De mí? ¿Qué clase de cosas discutieron?

—No lo recuerdo bien…—respondió Law omitiendo la verdad sobre aquella conversación—. Pero si algo puedo rescatar de eso, era el hecho de que él estaba preocupado por ti.

Corazon vio a Law, de manera melancólica, y con algo de esfuerzo sonrió suavemente.

—Bien… Creo que enterarme de algo así me ayudará bastante para motivarme a hablar con Doffy… Gracias Law—y Corazon se animó a sacudir el erizado cabello oscuro de su joven compañero.

Y Law también sonrió, aunque algo cohibido pues ya estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo se aturdía y reaccionaba ante la sonrisa y el ánimo reparado de Corazon.

—Iré a dormir. Descansa mucho, Law. Buena noche—se despidió el hombre de cabello rubio sin dejar de sonreírle con amabilidad.

—Igualmente. Hasta mañana…

Al día siguiente la mayoría del ejército del ave carmesí estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los grandes excesos que habían disfrutado el día anterior.  
Corazon se dirigió hacia el palacio para ir en busca de su hermano mayor.  
Le escoltaron hasta su habitación, en donde Doflamingo se encontraba desayunando.

—Buen día, Doffy.

—Buen día, ¿Qué tal despertaste, eh Rosi?

—Pues dormí lo suficiente, sin embargo… Hay algo que me tiene inquieto y preocupado—revelo Corazon mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa en donde su hermano estaba comiendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te sientes así? ¿Ya desayunaste? Ven a acompañarme con esto…

—Aun no tengo apetito, gracias—y Corazon tomo un profundo respiro—. Verás… Me siento de esta manera desde nuestra batalla.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Doffy... Esa batalla fue terrible, una injusticia… Les superábamos por mucho—empezó a explicar el hermano menor cuyas manos estaban temblando ligeramente—. Dudo que muchos de ellos fueran experimentados en peleas de este tipo… Yo no puedo sentirme bien desde entonces.

Doflamingo miro atentamente a Corazon, su habitual sonrisa se había desvanecido mientras tanto.

—Y lo que pasó durante la celebración—continuó el rubio de cabello frondoso—. Sobre lo de tu "obsequio"… Doffy, cuando te mire en ese momento, ofreciéndole la cabeza de ese pobre muchacho, sentí ganas de…

— ¿Ganas de qué?—inquirió Doflamingo cuyo semblante aún seguía serio.

—De golpearte…—confeso Corazon con un hilo de voz.

Y Doflamingo se puso de pie, dejando de lado su desayuno para dirigirse hacia el balcón de la habitación.

—Pues… Aquí estamos, Rosinante—dijo finalmente el hermano mayor mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura—. Vamos, golpéame.

—Doffy…—el cuerpo de Corazon temblaba de arriba abajo.

—Anda, hazlo. Desahógate ahora que puedes…

—No lo haré. Solo… Quería hacerte saber esto. Me es suficiente—y Corazon se puso de pie también, dejando que la tensión de su cuerpo se liberara poco a poco.

—Rosinante…—y Doflamingo camino hacia su hermano menor, coloco sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de este último y lo miro fijamente a los ojos—. Entiende que a veces tengo, y seguiré teniendo, que hacer ciertas cosas que no serán agradables, todo para que podamos llegar más rápido a nuestra meta. ¿Quieres que tardemos más años en conseguir lo que por derecho teníamos que tener ahora? ¿Quieres que llegue a tener un castillo y tierras para cuando sea demasiado viejo y que no lo pueda disfrutar y gobernar?—inquirió con cierta desesperación—. Entiendo que tú no quieras elegir ciertos métodos, lo comprendo. Lo puedo aceptar, pero… No esperes que yo me limite, ¿de acuerdo?

—Doffy…

—También quiero que tú disfrutes de esa gloria. Como mi hermano, tienes que ser alguien que pueda seguir adelante a pesar de todo y poner en alto nuestro apellido—declaro el hermano mayor con una voz que iba aumentando en su tono de seriedad y compromiso—. Si te parece, insúltame y desquítate conmigo a solas, justo como supongo que quisieras hacerlo ahora, hazlo de ahora en adelante cada vez que sientas que hago alguna atrocidad, pero solo asegúrate de dejarlo entre nosotros… No permitiré que nadie más se atreva a cuestionarme, ¿entendiste?

Corazon trago saliva, sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y se saldría de su pecho. Inhalo y exhalo con profundidad, cerró sus ojos en expresión calmada y decidió asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien, Doffy… Gracias…

Doflamingo aparto sus manos de su hermano menor y volvió a sentarse para seguir desayunando.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer conmigo?—pregunto Doflamingo volviendo a su tono de voz despreocupado.

—No, gracias. Iré al campamento… Nos vemos luego, Doffy.

Días después, el ejército del ave carmesí (que aun residía en Alubarna) recibió la noticia de que pronto podrían irse en su flota naval.  
Tendrían que viajar la mitad de un día para llegar a la costa, pero eso no era nada comparado con la felicidad que todos sentían al saber que pronto comenzarían a navegar y avanzar en su camino hacia las nuevas tierras.

En su último día en la ciudad, Doflamingo fue a despedirse formalmente del rey y la reina de Arabasta, junto con Corazon y los demás comandantes.

Ese momento tan breve fue tan significativo para Corazon, pues cuando cruzo miradas con la joven reina, pudo ver como ella parecía transmitirle un triste agradecimiento; una melancólica y trágica complicidad que solo ellos sabrían de ahora en adelante.

Y finalmente llegó el día tan esperado…

En la costa, a varios metros de la orilla del mar, les esperaban varias carabelas y galeras que serían el transporte de la mayoría de los soldados; una carraca que serviría para transportar el armamento y equipaje más pesado, pequeños botes extras para vigilancia, y por último la gran joya de la flota: un galeón, en donde por supuesto Doflamingo abordaría junto con sus comandantes y sus favoritos.

—Bien, llego la hora…—dijo Corazon al abordar aquel imponente barco.

—Nunca había visto el océano—confeso Law mirando el horizonte azul que estaba frente a él. Ambos estaban en la cubierta, esperando que empezará el viaje.

—No es tan malo… Solo espero que no nos topemos con grandes tormentas o monstruos marinos—comento Corazon mientras se apartaba un poco de cabello de sus ojos, pues el viento salado y fresco característico del mar no dejaba de mover sus mechones rubios.

— ¿Monstruos marinos?

—Cuentan viejos mitos y leyendas que hay monstruos en las aguas del mar de verano. Pero solo son eso, solo lo decía de broma.

—Bueno, tal vez no existan monstruos como tal, pero no hay que descartar ataques de ballenas asesinas u otros animales peligrosos ¿no es así?

—Claro… Es lo normal, hay que ser precavidos.

Y la embarcación comenzó su recorrido, poco a poco fueron perdiendo de vista la orilla de la playa.

—Corazon…

— ¿Si?

—Aunque tal vez no sean las mejores circunstancias…—empezó a decir con voz grave y algo cautelosa—. Estoy feliz de estar aquí, aunque nunca ha sido mi prioridad explorar el mundo, me alegra poder conocer lugares así junto a ti.

Corazon sonrió dulcemente.

—Me alegra…—dijo Corazon con voz tranquila—. Recuerdo cuando recién nos conocimos, esperaba con ansias verte sonreír y ser feliz, verte con ganas de disfrutar y ejercer tu vida. Como pasa el tiempo…

Y continuaron observando la gran extensión de agua que tenían por delante.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por ahora, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer. ¡Les mando un abrazo!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	7. VII

**Hola a todos c:**

 **Espero que estén muy bien. Bueno, aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo; espero que les agrade, aunque tal vez pueda resultar algo corto,  
pero pues desde un principio quería hacer capítulos algo cortos y más dinámicos para esta historia**  
 **(aunque eso no me ha ayudado mucho para actualizar más rápido u_u disculpen por eso)**

 **Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, ¡los aprecio mucho! Al igual que sus favoritos y follow, se aprecia el apoyo y seguimiento al fanfic :'3**  
 **Ya saben que cualquier duda y opinión la pueden dejar en un comentario.  
Quisiera hacer una mención especial a "Srta. Miseria" que ha dejado reviews en otro de mis fics, pero de igual forma ya me informo que sigue esta historia también, muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D aunque no los puedo responder de forma privada por eso del funcionamiento de la página :c  
**

 **Y para quienes siguen mi fanfic de "Tu corazón es un desastre", les pido paciencia :c  
ya estoy trabajando en su actualización, pero esa historia demanda más detalles y palabras por capítulo.  
**

* * *

Las embarcaciones del ejército del ave carmesí llevaban cinco días en altamar, según los navegantes, aún faltaban veinte días más para que pudieran llegar a las costas más cercanas de las nuevas tierras.  
El mar del verano había sido complaciente respecto al clima y corrientes pero, al octavo día, una fuerte tormenta les sorprendió por la noche, causando grandes problemas y esfuerzos por mantener en la mejor posición posible a toda la flota.  
Durante toda la madrugada todos se mantuvieron despiertos ayudando en distintas tareas, alertas a cualquier complicación, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por el horizonte.

—Hemos perdido el curso, señor Donquixote…—informaron los encargados de manejar el barco en que viajaba el líder del ejército del ave carmesí. Dichos navegantes no eran parte del ejército del ave carmesí, habían sido personal brindado por el reino de Arabasta.

—Maldita sea… ¿Y qué rayos se hará?

—Estaremos trabajando en recuperar la ruta, señor. También hay otro asunto que queremos informarle…

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Los vigías han informado que hay una isla próxima.

— ¿Y tienen conocimiento sobre esa isla?

—No, señor. Es desconocida para nosotros.

Doflamingo estaba tentado a ir a explorar dicha isla; tal vez pudiera encontrar una buena cantidad de recursos en ella, ya sea en comida, materia prima para armas, ropa y demás cosas necesarias para su ejército. Con suerte pudiera encontrar alguna clase de riqueza mineral como oro, gemas o exóticos cristales, pero por otro lado, no quería detenerse en su camino hacia el nuevo continente… Después de reflexionarlo unos minutos hizo su decisión.

—Informa esto: que las demás flotas continúen el curso. Nosotros iremos a dar un vistazo a esa isla.

—Sí, señor.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de las cabinas, en una habitación que contaba con dos sencillas camas de paja para dormir:

—Qué noche…—murmuro Law.

—Si… Espero que no nos sorprenda otra tormenta más, al menos no dentro de los próximos dos días—dijo Corazon mientras se quitaba sus húmedas botas después de haber pasado la madrugada en cubierta—. Ahora quiero dormir un poco…—y el rubio se recostó sobre su lecho.

—Claro… Descansa, Corazon.

— ¿No estás cansado?—pregunto el rubio con algo de asombro al mirar que Law seguía sentado sobre su cama.

—Sí, pero aun no tengo suficiente sueño.

—Ja, se nota que te llevo unos años… Parece que soy un viejo débil a tu lado—comento Corazon mientras acomodaba mejor su almohada.

—No digas esa clase de cosas, eres muy fuerte. Tal vez en un rato más ya decida descansar también, iré a conseguir algo de comer, descansa—y Law se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Corazon en tranquilidad y silencio.

Cuando Law salió a cubierta, Doflamingo le vio y fue inmediatamente hacia al muchacho.

—Pensé que te tomarías un descanso después de pasar tremenda noche ayudando—dijo Doflamingo sonriéndole.

—Aun no puedo dormir… Iba por algo de comer ¿qué tal esta todo por aquí?

—Ya todo bajo control… Y por cierto, también tengo hambre, ¿desayunamos juntos?

—Eh...

—Traigan algo para desayunar—ordeno Doflamingo a un par de jovencitos grumetes—. Para mí y para este muchacho…

— ¡Si, señor!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Doflamingo y Law se encontraban comiendo pescado acompañado de arroz y verduras.  
Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa que habían colocado en cubierta especialmente para Doflamingo.

—Entonces… ¿mi querido hermano se quedó dormido?

—Sí, necesitaba descansar.

—Espero que este completamente restaurado para cuando desembarquemos en un rato…

— ¿Ya llegamos a las nuevas tierras?—soltó Law sorprendiéndose.

—No, no, claro que no. Solo haremos una pequeña parada en una isla que acabamos de topar.

—Ah, ya veo… ¿Conoces esa isla?

—No, por eso quiero explorarla. Quizá encontremos algo valioso ahí… ¿No sería genial?

—Supongo… Pero ¿no podría resultar peligroso?

— ¡Ja! Por favor, Law, ¿Qué clase de personas crees que somos? Si algo amenazante llega a ocurrir, podremos con ello, ¿no?

Law miro a su líder con seriedad, manteniéndose en silencio.

—No te preocupes, deja esa cara seria—dijo Doflamingo al notar con facilidad la consternación de su joven subordinado—. No te pasará nada…

—No me preocupo por mí.

—Entonces, ¿es por mi hermano?

—No quiero que se esfuerce demasiado después de este último suceso… Además… He podido notar que no ha dormido bien en las últimas noches, parece que no puede conciliar fácilmente el sueño.

—Ja, Law, parece que estás hablando de un niño pequeño. Rosinante es un hombre fuerte, aunque a veces parezca más vulnerable de lo que en realidad es…

Y el jovencito de cabello oscuro se sintió sumamente incómodo, Doflamingo tenía razón de cierta manera; Law estaba subestimando demasiado a Corazon…  
Pero era algo que a Law le resultaba casi inevitable, preocuparse por el bienestar de la única persona a la que amaba tanto.

—Pero bueno, tal vez lleguemos a una isla desierta o donde no haya una amenaza significante—dijo Doflamingo con voz relajada mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su nuca.

Una hora después se estaban preparando para desembarcar.  
Corazon ya había despertado y estaba colocándose su armadura, preparándose para cualquier posible problema.  
Igualmente Law se puso su armadura y su mente empezó a estar en alerta extrema en cuanto abordaron un bote para dirigirse hacia la playa.  
Finalmente arribaron a una exótica playa de aguas claras y arena casi blanca. Doflamingo, junto con sus comandantes principales: Trebol, Pica, Diamante y Corazon; Law y un grupo pequeño de soldados, miraban con mucho interés el entorno tan fascinante.

Doflamingo organizo grupos de exploración; finalmente el decidió irse acompañado de Corazon y Law.  
Caminaron hacia el interior de la isla atravesando sendas de un ambiente selvático.

—Doffy, creo que no encontraremos nada...—dijo Corazon pensando que habían atravesado el mismo lugar varias veces.

—No seas pesimista, Corazon. Vamos, habrá algo genial, lo sé…

Y casi como si fuera un deseo cumplido al instante, después de las últimas palabras de Doflamingo, llegaron frente a una gran laguna que contaba con una cascada al fondo, y ahí fue donde encontraron algo que les dejo una expresión de intensa incredulidad.

—Son sirenas…—musitó Corazon mirando fijamente a un par de ellas que también le miraban con asombro y algo de temor desde un par de piedras a la orilla de la laguna.

—Vaya que sí…—y Doflamingo sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo una gran emoción que no trato de esconder. El rubio se acercó con agilidad a una sirena de cabello azul claro—. Hola señorita, mi nombre es Doflamingo Donquixote…

La joven sirena (que en un principio tenía una expresión de nerviosismo y temor) después de ver como Doflamingo le hablo de manera tan confiada y galante, tomando su mano para besarla con delicadeza, se sonrojo riéndose un poco y dio entrada a que el rubio líder siguiera hablándole.

—No tenemos idea que clase de lugar es este, sinceramente solo estábamos explorando…—explico Doflamingo—. ¿Podrías orientarnos un poco?

A consecuencia de ese gesto de repentina confianza, más sirenas comenzaron a aproximarse a Doflamingo, demasiado entusiasmadas y curiosas por hablar con él y empezar a hacerle muchas preguntas.

—Con calma, señoritas… Bien, primero: él es mi hermano, Corazon; y ese muchacho de cabello oscuro se llama Law.

Algunas sirenas comenzaron a llamar la atención de los mencionados, en especial a Law, que estaba recibiendo muchos saludos y sonrisas de parte de las sirenas.

— ¡Vamos, acérquense!—llamo Doflamingo haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha.

—Qué remedio...—resoplo Corazon, mirando a su hermano mayor con cierto cansancio—. Vamos, Law.

Y en cuanto Corazon y Law llegaron a la orilla de la laguna, estos fueron recibidos por complacientes gestos, animándolos a entablar una plática.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Law.

—Hola, Law. Yo soy Asari. ¿Sabes? eres un muchacho muy atractivo. Siendo sincera, nunca había mirado a un hombre tan guapo como tú—comento una sirena de cabello rosa, sin dejar de ver fascinada el rostro del muchacho moreno—. ¡Eres muy lindo, Law!

Law, quien no tenía el más mínimo interés en gestos de ese tipo, se limitó a mantener su semblante serio y a responder con un tono de voz frío e indiferente:

—No creo que sea así.

— ¿Eh? ¡No lo dices en serio…! Ja, eres gracioso también—y la jovencita soltó una risa que resulto muy molesta para Law.

Law observo, muy irritado, como una sirena de cabello castaño estaba casi encima de Corazon, sonriéndole de manera sugestiva, mientras que el rubio estaba completamente nervioso y trataba de manera desesperada y amable evitar más contacto con ella.  
Quería levantarse e ir a por Corazon y llevarlo lejos de ahí, sin que nadie más pudiera tocarle y mirarle de esa manera en la que solo deseaba hacerlo Law.

—Oigan, andando...—anunció Doflamingo mientras ingresaba al agua—. ¡Vamos a ir a conocer su hogar!

Corazon y Law le siguieron con desanimo, pero conforme iban acercándose a la cascada sintieron que su curiosidad les quitaba su mal humor.  
Siguiendo siempre a las sirenas, atravesaron la cascada, para ingresar a una especie de cueva. Nadaron hasta que la estructura de la cueva se terminó y salieron de nuevo al aire libre, encontrándose con una ciudad llena de extraños edificios de arquitectura que recordaban ciertos elementos marinos.

—Es un lugar hermoso—musito Corazon viendo cada detalle de su alrededor.

No tardo mucho para que muchos habitantes se amontonaran para ver a los foráneos. Muchos de los lugareños parecían ser un hibrido de un humano y alguna criatura de mar.

— ¡Hola a todos…! ¡Soy Doflamingo Donquixote!

Pero a diferencia de las amigables sirenas, esta vez no hubo muchas sonrisas de parte de la mayoría de los habitantes.  
No tardo mucho para que unos grandes sujetos armados les cuestionaran su visita.

—Cálmense, no pretendo nada malo… Solo… Quería explorar… No pensé que la isla estuviese habitada—dijo Doflamingo alzando sus manos con expresión relajada, como para dar a entender que no le preocupaba que le atacaran y cuestionaran.

—Si… No queríamos molestar—intervino Corazon con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es un lugar muy hermoso, por eso nos vimos atraídos a explorar…

— ¡No son hombres malos!—defendieron un par de sirenas—. Por favor, solo queríamos pasar un buen rato con ellos…

— ¡Así es, por favor, déjenlos quedarse, al menos por esta tarde!

Después de un breve interrogatorio e inspección acordaron dejarlos recorrer la ciudad, solo por este día, siempre en compañía de las sirenas que abogaron por ellos además de un vigilante adicional que estaría al tanto de cualquier conducta extraña.

—Muchas gracias, dulzura—dijo Doflamingo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros de la sirena de cabello azul con la que había charlado primero—. Ahora… ¿Qué lugares interesantes me puedes presentar?

Law y Corazon caminaban tras su líder, acompañados de un par de sirenas cada uno, pues ahora era casi una obligación estar junto a ellas.  
El rostro de Law estaba en un punto de máximo hastío e irritabilidad…  
Cada intento de coqueteo hacia él o hacia Corazon le desesperaba tanto y provocaba que su cabeza empezara a sentir una migraña.  
Pasearon por diversos comercios de donde Doflamingo consiguió llevarse un par de joyas marinas muy llamativas que luego regalaría a sus queridas protegidas del ejército, además de otros artefactos curiosos que llamaron su atención.

—Tengo algo de hambre…—comento Corazon con voz algo cohibida.

— ¡No te preocupes!—intervinieron un par de sirenas—. Conocemos el lugar perfecto para que podamos comer algo tranquilamente. ¡Vamos…!

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio de fachada elegante, ingresaron y fueron bienvenidos por varias sirenas más.  
Era una especie de posada en donde ya había varios comensales bebiendo y comiendo por ahí.  
Tomaron asiento y en cuestión de minutos les brindaron platos llenos de aperitivos exóticos, que si bien no resultaron familiares para Doflamingo y Corazon, los comieron sin titubear.

— ¿No tienes hambre?—pregunto una de las acompañantes a Law.

—No.

—En verdad que eres serio… ¡Ya se, tal vez podría resultarte interesante conocer a Madame Shyarly!

— ¿Qué?

—Es la dueña de este lugar, ella predice el futuro. ¿Sabes? muchos que llegan a venir a esta isla es solo para encontrarla, su don es algo grandioso.

Y por primera vez, desde que llego a ese lugar, Law sintió que su curiosidad se despertaba genuinamente.  
¿Acaso sería verdad? Predicciones… Era algo que le resultaba tentador… Pues cada noche, cada mañana, casi cada momento de sus días desde hace años, se había estado cuestionando si algún día llegaría a tener un vínculo más profundo con Corazon. Esa era la única razón por la que podía llegar a acceder a recurrir a esa clase de habilidades…

— ¿Qué dices?

—Bien, llévame con ella—dijo Law con voz baja—. Pero tengamos cuidado, no quiero que los demás se enteren de esto.

—No te preocupes, estan muy ocupados—dijo la chica de cabello rosa—. Ven, por aquí…

Avanzaron hacia una parte trasera del edificio hasta llegar a una sala cuyo ambiente se sentía más íntimo y misterioso.  
Muy pronto una gran sirena apareció ante ellos; era más grande que las sirenas que había visto anteriormente, tenía el cabello negro y corto y este cubría la mitad derecha de su cara; sus ojos azules con pupilas verticales tenían un aspecto intimidante. Lleva puesta una pieza superior de ropa con capucha que dejaba al descubierto una parte de su vientre y su pecho.  
Law noto que su gran cola recordaba a la de los tiburones; una aleta dorsal sobresalía por la espalda de la vidente que estaba fumando de una pipa.

—Madame Shyarly, buen día. Espero que no la importunemos, pero este joven quiso venir a consultarla.

—Ya veo… Un joven humano… Y que al parecer ha estado muy estresado. ¿Te molestaría dejarnos solos, Asari?

—Sí, señora… Nos vemos en un rato, Law.

Y, en cuanto la joven sirena se retiró, Law avanzo hacia Madame Shyarly.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber, muchacho?

—Mi nombre es Law. Yo…—y el muchacho moreno volteó a ver a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien estuviera espiándolos.

—No te preocupes, nadie pretende venir en estos momentos, nadie está vigilándote ahora.

Law respiro profundamente y, sintiendo un horrible vértigo en su estómago, decidió confesar sus intenciones.

—Decidí recurrir a usted debido a que tengo una angustia desde hace años…

— ¿Qué clase de angustia padeces?

—Yo… Quiero… Saber… Si acaso… Algún día…—Law no podía evitar pausar su voz debido a su nerviosismo; por una parte sentía una gran vergüenza por caer tan fácil ante esa oportunidad, pero por otro lado, su ansia por tener alguna clase de esperanza respecto a su relación con Corazon no le permitiría irse sin respuestas—. Si algún día podre estar con la persona que amo…

El rostro de Madame Shyarly reflejo un ligero asombro; la mujer no esperaba que un joven con un semblante tan serio y amargo fuera a pedirle una predicción de ese estilo.  
La mujer se dirigió hacia una gran ostra que tenía a un costado de su gran trono, y de su interior tomo una brillante bola de cristal y la coloco sobre la mesa que tenía frente a su asiento.

—Ya veo… Pero primero, Law, ¿podrías asimilar cualquier clase de resultado? En especial en algo tan delicado e importante como el terreno del amor… Podrías enterarte de cosas que podrían atormentarte hasta que se cumplieran…

Law se mantuvo en silencio; su nerviosismo se intensificaba y ahora aquellas advertencias de Madame Shyarly resonaban en su mente, haciéndole dudar cada vez más.

—Si bien podría ser algo que podría alegrarte, podría resultar algo muy doloroso.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo… Pero… Creo que es el único sentido de mi vida…—murmuro Law cerrando sus manos en fuertes puños que temblaban ligeramente—. Cualquiera que sea el resultado, me esforzare en mantenerlo o modificarlo.

—Pero nunca he hecho una profecía que pudiera cambiarse después de haberla dictado… Todo está predestinado.

Law volvió a guardar silencio, cuestionándose sobre si continuaría con esto o si se marcharía sin saber su futuro en relación a Corazon.  
¿Podría vivir en paz después de saberlo? ¿Lo podría asimilar? ¿Qué tanto afectaría el saber aquel futuro en su forma de tratar a Corazon en el presente?  
Podía jurar que los fuertes latidos de su corazón resonaban en toda la estancia; el sudor de su frente empezaba a resbalarse hacia sus cejas y el nudo de su garganta se hacía más incómodo.  
Después de un par de minutos, respiro profundamente y dio dar su respuesta final:

—Bien… Supongo que no tiene caso saberlo entonces… Disculpe por hacerle perder tiempo—dicto Law sintiendo una terrible frustración; tal vez luego se arrepentiría tanto de no haber aprovechado esa oportunidad única.

Madame Shyarly sonrió con algo de tristeza al ver como el joven moreno volvía a adoptar su semblante serio y se disponía a salir de la sala.

—Buena suerte, muchacho…

Al volver, el estado tan alterado y sensible de Law se desvaneció al instante de ver a Corazon recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de una de las jóvenes sirenas; de nuevo un intenso dolor de cabeza y fastidio dominaban al muchacho.

— ¡Oh, Law! ¿Dónde estabas?—soltó Corazon al notar que el muchacho se aproximaba a él. El rubio se levantó de su asiento, disculpándose con sus acompañantes de manera torpe.

—Salí a tomar aire…—respondió Law con voz grave—. Veo que te estan atendiendo bien.

—Ah, eso… Claro que no, no estoy muy cómodo, siendo sincero, quisiera irme ya.

—También yo.

—Doffy lo está disfrutando bastante—comento Corazon al ver como su hermano había comenzado a besarse con la sirena de cabello azul claro con la que había charlado primero—. En cuanto se desocupe, iré a pedirle si podemos regresar al barco, al menos tú y yo… Igualmente, podremos informarles a Pica, Diamante y Trebol que vengan a acompañar a Doffy.

—Me parece bien—dijo Law sintiendo un alivio enorme al saber que tal vez pronto Corazon dejaría de ser acosado por aquellas jóvenes.

Y en cuanto vieron que Doflamingo se despegó de los labios de aquella mujer, Corazon se aproximó a él, listo para exponer su petición de volver al barco junto con Law.

— ¿Qué dices, Rosinante?

—Lo siento, pero no me siento cómodo aquí…

—Vaya contigo… Está bien, vete si quieres, pero no hagas eso de ir a decirles a los demás.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro de que estarías bien solo aquí?

—Claro que sí… Volveré en un par de horas, no se preocupen.

Corazon miro algo desconfiado a su hermano mayor y resignándose a respetar su decisión, asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:

—Pero si no vuelves para la noche, vendré a buscarte junto con todos los soldados del barco ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí, si…

Corazon regreso junto con su joven amigo, diciéndole que podían marcharse sin problema.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero nosotros nos retiramos por hoy—dijo el hombre de espeso cabello rubio a las sirenas que habían estado consintiéndolo—. Fue un gusto conocerlas…

— ¡Oh, Corazon…! ¡¿En serio tienes que irte tan pronto!? ¡Por favor, quédate un poco más…!—dijeron varias jóvenes sirenas.

Law contemplaba fríamente las diplomáticas excusas que Corazon daba a la horda de tristes muchachas. Después de un par de minutos pudieron irse sin problema alguno.

—Corazon...

— ¿Qué pasa, Law?

— ¿No te arrepientes de haberte ido tan pronto de aquel lugar? Quiero decir, Doflamingo estaba muy animado… Tal vez querías quedarte más tiempo y quizá por mi culpa…

—No, Law, en realidad no estaba cómodo. Ya quería salir de ahí…

Habían llegado a la playa, ambos estaban sentados sobre la arena de color pálido para tomar un descanso antes de volver al barco.

—No me gusta estar con alguien de esa manera…

— ¿Cómo?

—Es que… No me gusta mucho que demasiada gente este alrededor mientras alguien quiere abrazarme o besarme, me incomoda… Además eran muchas chicas, no era algo serio… Me puse nervioso.

—Entiendo…

—Ya deberíamos irnos, ¿o quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—No, ya estoy listo para regresar al barco—respondió Law, totalmente aliviado de las cuestiones que le habían surgido a causa del suceso con las sirenas—. Corazon…

— ¿Si?

—Recordé que quería tratar algo contigo… He estado observando que no puedes dormir bien, ¿te sucede algo malo?

—Ah… Eso…—y Corazon lanzo un pesado suspiro—. Es por lo que sucedió en Arabasta… Aún sigo pensando en todo lo que paso ahí, lo que hizo Doffy y el muchacho que conocí en la batalla…

—Corazon…

—Creo que ya pronto lo superare, al menos para volver a dormir una noche en paz y sin despertarme en medio de la madrugada—dijo Corazon con tono resignado—. Sé que es algo que ya no tiene remedio, pero me sigue afectando. No te preocupes, Law.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte…

—Agradezco que lo hayas tomado en cuenta. No pensé que te darías cuenta…

—Regresemos al barco de una vez, aprovecha el tiempo para descansar más—y ambos se pusieron de pie para ir al bote y regresar.

Un par de horas después, ya casi entrada la noche, Doflamingo estaba de vuelta a la embarcación.  
El líder había traído consigo varias cosas como alimentos exóticos, artesanías, ropa y diversos minerales y metales, pero la más llamativa de todas las nuevas adquisiciones era un collar del cual pendía una gran gema brillante de color rojo; parecía que aquel objeto reluciente estaba vacío en su interior.

— ¿Qué dices Rosinante? ¿Verdad que es genial?—soltó Doflamingo cuando su hermano menor centro su atención en su nuevo collar.

—Es muy bonito… Debió ser muy caro—comento Corazon dándole un pequeño toque con su dedo índice a la gema roja.

—Claro que no, fue un regalo. En verdad me adoraron, ¿Qué no lo notaste?

—Si, como pude haberlo olvidado…—murmuro el hermano menor con algo de ironía— ¿Ya podemos continuar con el viaje?

—Sí, aunque es triste tener que despedirme de tantas cosas bellas de aquel lugar, tenemos que regresar a nuestro camino. Adelante, todos…

Pasaron un par de semanas más; algunos días fueron difíciles, tormentas y mal clima de nuevo les asaltaron, muchos extrañaban poder caminar, correr y entrenar en tierra firme. También estaban hartos de comer las mismas cosas de la despensa que parecía agotarse rápidamente y de tener que recurrir a la pesca.  
Hasta que un día, al tocar el alba, la noticia de que estaban muy cerca de las costas de las nuevas tierras resonó por todas las embarcaciones.

— ¡YA ERA HORA…!

—Por fin, Law… Ya podremos dejar este barco—dijo Corazon con alivio.

—Si… Y podremos ir a conseguir comida fresca, podremos conseguir verduras frescas que tanto te agradan—comento Law apreciando el animado semblante de su mentor de cabello rubio. El joven moreno estaba tan feliz de mirar a Corazon sonriendo con verdadero entusiasmo.

El barco se aproximaba cada vez más hacia la próxima tierra…  
Hasta que visualizaron un gran puerto, en donde había varios barcos y botes atracando y zarpando.  
Al parecer era se trataba de una ciudadela grande.

—Es la ciudadela de las siete fuentes—dijo Doflamingo a Baby 5 que estaba igual de emocionada que el resto de sus colegas—. Es un puerto que recibe demasiada gente a diario… Hay mucho comercio ahí; ya veras, nos abasteceremos bastante bien para seguir nuestro viaje…

Law observo como Doflamingo hablaba a la chica de cabello negro con tono paternal mientras le seguía explicando más cosas de aquel lugar; una fuerte mano del líder acarició la cabeza de la joven.  
Se preguntaba cómo era posible para Baby 5 volver a hablar de esa manera con Doflamingo después de los sucesos tan delicados que tuvieron hace tiempo… Quizá luego le preguntaría personalmente a Baby.

Pasaron horas desembarcando, con Doflamingo negociando sobre el destino de sus flotas (algunas las dejaría atracadas en el puerto al cuidado de algunos dueños de distintos muelles, otras las tendría que vender) y buscando un lugar en las afueras del pueblo para instalar el próximo campamento y descansar.  
El día paso increíblemente rápido y para cuando anocheció todos querían solo acostarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Doflamingo dio el día libre a todos, así que Law y Corazon aprovecharon para ir a visitar la ciudadela después de mediodía. Comieron en un puesto cerca del puerto y después se limitaron a caminar por la zona de comercios.

—Llevaré todo esto—dijo Law en un puesto de verduras y frutas, el muchacho había llevado un costal lleno de distintos vegetales para Corazon. Pago un par de monedas y luego continuaron su caminata.

—Law, no era necesario…

—Tú me invitaste la comida cuando estuvimos en Arabasta… Quería devolver el favor.

—Bueno, creo que es justo—se resignó el rubio sonriendo y tomando una manzana del costal que cargaba Law.

Una hora después terminaron en una zona en las afueras de la ciudadela. Encontraron un pequeño y solitario lugar lleno de arbustos y árboles en donde descansar por un rato.

— ¿Ya has discutido con Doflamingo sobre nuestro próximo destino?—pregunto Law dejando el costal a un lado para recostarse sobre el pasto.

—No muy bien…—contesto Corazon con voz suave, le dio una mordida a la fruta y cuando termino de masticar continuo—. Esta noche lo veremos, tenemos que consultar bien las rutas cercanas, examinar bien el mapa de este continente y…—y el rubio emitió un quejido de dolor.

— ¿Corazon? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Creo que… Algo me atacó…—y Corazon se fijó bien en su pierna derecha, que es donde sintió una punzada de dolor. Tenía una marca rojiza en su pálida pantorrilla, algún animal o insecto le había mordido.

—Tenemos que buscar a alguien que te revise, puede ser peligroso—se alarmó Law levantándose casi de un salto—. Démonos prisa…

—Oh, Law…

—Corazon, por favor, no conocemos este sitio y sus características—soltó Law poniéndose cada vez más serio—. No quiero que camines, si acaso esa cosa te inyecto veneno, es lo más conveniente…—y Law decidió que Corazon subiera a su espalda y así lo cargaría hasta llegar al campamento.

—Law, no me llevarás de ese modo…

—Corazon, por favor, no protestes—espeto Law sin titubear ni un segundo.

El hombre de cabello rubio observo como su joven pupilo estaba determinado a cargarlo, se sintió algo intimidado por la potente mirada gris de Law que le demandaba que siguiera sus instrucciones. Sin más que decir, Corazon terminó en la espalda de Law, era una escena un tanto extraña, pues Corazon era un poco más grande que Law, pero aun así el joven moreno se contemplaba mucho más imponente que el rubio.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?—pregunto Doflamingo al verlos llegar al campamento.

—Algo le hirió mientras estábamos descansando…—dijo Law—. Mira su pantorrilla derecha, tiene una mordida, no logramos identificar qué clase de criatura lo hizo, pensé que tendríamos que investigarlo lo más pronto posible, podría ser algo peligroso…

—Entiendo… Que te revise el médico, rápido—ordeno Doflamingo.

—Creo que estan exagerando…—dijo Corazon con voz cansada.

—Rosinante, tienes la cara más pálida de lo normal—terció el hermano mayor—. Mejor guarda silencio hasta que te atiendan.

Unos veinte minutos después, Corazon estaba siendo examinado por el médico del ejército, pero para mala fortuna, todo empeoro.  
El médico no logro identificar qué tipo de veneno o sustancia había contaminado el cuerpo de Corazon; el cuerpo del rubio estaba resintiendo diversos síntomas: Su piel empezó a palidecer más, tenía un sudor frio, su respiración se afectó al igual que su pulso, y diversas manchas habían aparecido por toda su piel.

—Necesitamos buscar a alguien más que pueda curar a Corazon—informo Doflamingo a todos sus subordinados—. Es urgente, busquen por toda la ciudadela y sus alrededores… ¡No importa el costo o lo que pidan a cambio, yo lidiaré con eso después de que atiendan a mi hermano!

Law sentía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla, pocas veces en su vida había sentido tal temor, su corazón parecía oprimirse a cada segundo en oleadas de miedo y ansiedad; corrió por diversos callejones y plazas en busca de un sanador que conociera el padecimiento que su amado Corazon tenía ahora.  
No descansaría hasta dar con alguien que pudiese auxiliar en esa emergencia.

Mientras tanto, Baby 5 se encontraba haciendo su parte en la búsqueda, había salido junto con Law, tratando de dividir zonas en donde pedir ayuda.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas, eh jovencita?—pregunto un hombre de mediana edad a Baby 5. La chica había pasado frente a una taberna durante su búsqueda por algún médico al igual que todos los del ejército del ave carmesí.

—Necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda atender a un conocido, está enfermándose cada vez más y…

—Pues conozco algunos sanadores, ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu familiar?

—Algo le mordió en una pierna, ahora está muy débil, pálido y con manchas por doquier, y está…—y de repente el sujeto acercó bastante a la chica hacia su persona, tomándola de la cintura.

— ¿Qué tal si te llevo a buscar a un sanador? Pero primero debes hacerme un favor…

— ¿Un favor?—soltó Baby 5 con voz afectada mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos color purpura.

—Sí, así es… Mira…—y el hombre se inclinó para tratar de besar a la jovencita, pero algo se lo impidió.

Un muchacho alto, de complexión algo gruesa y grande para su edad, piel morena y erizado cabello oscuro había tomado por la espalda al hombre que pretendía a Baby.

—No deberías acosar a jovencitas… Eres una vergüenza—soltó el muchacho moreno mientras lanzaba lejos al acosador—. ¿Estás bien?—pregunto con voz tosca dirigiéndose a Baby 5—. Perdona, es parte de mi tripulación, bueno, más bien lo era…

—Estoy bien…—respondió Baby con voz pausada mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de ese muchacho, unas gruesas patillas decoraban los costados del rostro de ese sujeto y sus ojos resaltaban por sus pestañas inferiores tan llamativas. El costado izquierdo de su abdomen estaba decorado por un tatuaje del número 13. No era un sujeto particularmente atractivo, pero Baby no era la clase de chica que tomara mucho en cuenta el aspecto físico—. Estaba buscando algún sanador, ese señor me dijo que sabía dónde encontrar uno…

—Te mintió, nosotros acabamos de llegar al puerto apenas ayer.

—Oh… Bueno, debo seguir buscando…

—Suerte, y trata de solo pedir ayuda a mujeres, es más seguro que madres y ancianas sepan mejor de esos asuntos—le recomendó el muchacho.

—Gracias…—y Baby 5 le sonrió con una gran sonrisa que fue acompañada con un sonrojo del cual no fue consciente.

La muchacha continúo su búsqueda, hasta que se topó con Law en una callejuela.

—Law…

—Dime que también viniste a este lugar buscando a un tal Caesar…—jadeo Law. El rostro del joven reflejaba todo su estrés por encontrar de una vez por todas a alguien que pudiera atender a Corazon. Ya varias personas le habían dicho que solo había una persona en la ciudadela que podía contar con todos los antídotos posibles para casi cualquier enfermedad.

—Si… Me dijeron que era por aquí…

—Vamos entonces, rápido.

Llegaron ante un edificio de tenebrosa y abandonada fachada.  
Law toco la gruesa puerta de madera.

— ¿Cuál es su asunto?—pregunto una joven al abrir.

—Estamos buscando a Caesar. Es urgente—declaro Law con voz fuerte.

—El maestro Caesar no está disponible por el momento—dijo la mujer—. Si necesitan de sus servicios, tendrán que dejar un deposito en especie para agendar una cita con el…—y la chica se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

—Escucha…—y Law saco su espada, con la cual detuvo la puerta que pretendía ser cerrada. El joven moreno tenía su grisácea mirada llena de hostilidad y su voz estaba impregnada de un tono amenazante—. Les daré todo mi maldito oro y pertenencias, a tu maestro y a ti, si deciden atender en cuanto antes a mí… Familiar.

La mujer, con expresión atónita, se quedó completamente quieta y temerosa ante la espada de Law.

—Entiendo… Iré a informar al maestro Caesar...

—Date prisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la mujer regreso a la puerta de entrada.

—El maestro Caesar indicó que si atendería a su enfermo, pero tendría que traerlo aquí…

—Baby, ve al campamento, traigan a Corazon…—ordeno Law—. Y dile a Doflamingo que tome todo el oro de mi valija personal.

Su compañera salió a toda velocidad a por Corazon.  
Al cabo de un breve lapso de espera, varios soldados cargaban a Corazon en una camilla. El rubio lucía un poco más debilitado.

Doflamingo, que cargaba con una pequeña caja de madera, se dirigió inmediatamente a Law.

—Espero que puedan ayudar a Rosinante…

—Más les vale, dijeron que si podrían atenderlo. Y según todos los rumores, este tipo tiene el conocimiento para hacer casi cualquier antídoto—dijo Law con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente todo el edificio en donde estaba ingresando Corazon—. Vamos, hay que entrar.

Y Doflamingo, junto con Law, entraron a la residencia del sanador.  
Los soldados, siendo guiados por la mujer que atendía la entrada, llevaron a Corazon hacia el tercer piso de la vivienda y le dejaron sobre una cama grande y bastante gruesa. Al asegurarse que estaba bien colocado, se retiraron y dejaron solamente a Law y Doflamingo vigilándolo.

— ¿Y en donde rayos esta tu maestro?—soltó Law completamente irritado, la desesperación se evidenciaba fácilmente en su voz.

—Está preparando los antídotos necesarios…—respondió la chica intimidada por la manera tan ruda de tratar de Law.

—Law, por favor, calma, todo saldrá bien… Ya estamos aquí—le dijo Doflamingo mientras se acercaba a su hermano menor—. Ya todo irá bien…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—No se los dije en su momento, pero cuando estuvimos en aquella exótica isla de las sirenas, después de que tú y Rosinante se fueran, conocí a una sirena profeta…

Law se sorprendió un poco, así que Doflamingo había recurrido también a Madame Shyarly.

—Ella me dijo que lograría mi meta… Y en esa meta, Rosinante estaba incluido, así que mi hermano saldrá de esto. La mujer dijo que ninguna de sus profecías había sido errónea…

—Ya veo… Tú crees que así será…—musito Law recordando aquel momento y aquella duda que tanto quería despejar pero que no tuvo el valor de enfrentar.

Y en ese momento, un sujeto de aspecto peculiar entro a la habitación: Era alto, de largo cabello negro, ojos dorados, piel extremadamente blanca, su rostro parecía estar maquillado pues sus labios y ojos estaban delineados de un tono oscuro; y un par de cuernos se veían saliendo de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Vestía una larga túnica azul decorada por unas cadenas de metal.  
En las manos de aquel estrafalario sujeto iban un par de botellas llenas de un líquido brillante de color naranja.

—Por favor, saluden y agradezcan el maestro Caesar—anunció la mujer que les había atendido.

—Mucho gusto, maestro Caesar… Mi nombre es Doflamingo Donquixote—se adelantó el rubio, usando una voz complaciente y una gran sonrisa carismática—. Espero que pueda ayudar a mi hermano… Aunque por todo lo que hemos oído de usted, creo que no debería dudarlo.

— ¡Me halaga, en verdad!—y el sujeto llamado Caesar lanzo una estruendosa y muy rara risa.

Law observo con desagrado la escena, esperando que de una vez por todas, atendieran a Corazon y este pudiera volver a la normalidad.  
Le administraron los antídotos necesarios al afectado, le brindaron alivios médicos adicionales y dentro de unos treinta minutos el rubio dejo de estar tan pálido y las manchas de su piel comenzaron a desaparecer, aunque aún seguía algo cansado y somnoliento.

—Ya paso el peligro… ¿Acaso fueron a los alrededores, cerca del principio del bosque este?—pregunto el maestro Caesar.

—Si…—admitió Law—. ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

—Todo aquel que viva aquí y conozca este lugar y sus alrededores sabe que debe evitar ir ahí. ¿Qué los trae a este lado del mundo?

—Ja, es una larga historia…—soltó Doflamingo con una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Aceptaría una invitación a cenar? Debemos agradecerle apropiadamente sus conocimientos, claro que además le daré su pago principal en oro…

Y, como si se hubiesen conocido de toda una vida, Doflamingo salió de la habitación junto con el maestro Caesar para entablar una plática.  
Igualmente, la subordinada dejo la estancia.

Law se quedó sentado al costado izquierdo de la cama en donde Corazon reposaba. Por fin Corazon estaba fuera de peligro; por fin Law estaba a solas con él después de horas de preocupación.

—Corazon…—musito Law fijando su vista en el tranquilo rostro durmiente del rubio—. Estoy tan aliviado de que estés mejor…

Y Law, volteando a ver si la puerta estaba cerrada y que no hubiera nadie cerca, y asegurándose de que Corazon siguiera dormido, se aventuró a posar su mano derecha sobre una mano del rubio.  
Sintió que su pulso estaba estable y que su calidez había vuelto, la estrecho con cuidado, de manera afectuosa, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre…

—Estaré aquí a tu lado hasta que despiertes—siguió murmurando Law sonriendo suavemente—. Necesito ver tu mirada alegre…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora :o**  
 **Espero que les haya agradado el episodio, aunque sea un poco, lo suficiente para quedarse a ver qué sucede después.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y en especial por dejar sus bonitos comentarios!** **  
** **Un abrazo~**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	8. VIII

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren lo mejor posible.**

 **Pues aquí está el octavo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir las actualizaciones, lo aprecio bastante :)**  
 **Espero que les agrade el capítulo, aunque sigue siendo desarrollo para los acontecimientos medio difíciles que se vendrán más adelante...**  
 **¿Saben? Me inscribí a un pequeño curso sobre construcción de personajes, pues quiero pulir mis habilidades, espero que más adelante se note un poco los frutos de ese curso, jaja xD**  
 **Quería actualizar obligatoriamente en este mes, pues este mes es especial para mí, pues el día 15 es el cumpleaños de Cora-san, siempre trato de hacerle dibujos, algún one-shot, AMV, o actualizar pronto los fanfics en donde le incluyo.**  
 **(Además de que en Agosto casi siempre suelo tomarme descanso por mi cumpleaños y casi siempre ocupo empezar a trabajar de nuevo xD)**

 **Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, y a quienes se animan a dejar su opinión en un comentario, extra gracias su apoyo es invaluable.**

* * *

Law seguía al costado de la cama en donde Corazon reposaba en espera para sanar por completo. El joven moreno había estado vigilando cualquier reacción que Corazon pudiera experimentar…  
Todo había estado bien hasta ahora, aquel rubio seguía sumido en el sueño, su respiración era tranquila y Law podía sentir que el pulso seguía estable gracias a que aún sostenía una mano de Corazon entre las suyas.

—Corazon…

Ya estaba anocheciendo, la habitación estaba quedándose con muy poca iluminación, así que Law soltó con mucho cuidado la mano pálida de Corazon y fue a buscar algunas velas que encender y así poder seguir en su guardia. Para cuando encendió cuatro gruesas velas que encontró en una mesa, alcanzo a escuchar que alguien se aproximaba a entrar a la habitación.

—Law…—era Doflamingo—. Oye, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—soltó Law con algo de indiferencia, mientras volvía a tomar asiento al costado izquierdo de la cama.

— ¿Vas a volver al campamento o…?

—Yo no puedo dejar a Corazon aquí solo…

—Me han dicho que no necesita estar bajo vigilancia, realmente está fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar—informo Doflamingo con voz calmada—. De hecho solo pensaba en venir una vez durante toda la noche solo para asegurarme, así que…

—Necesito saber que estará bien—se apresuró a decir Law con voz clara y decidida—. Me quedaré aquí.

Doflamingo observaba al muchacho de cabello negro, aunque este último ya le había dado la espalda.  
Era definitivo que Law no se separaría de su hermano menor hasta que este despertara y confirmara que su salud estaba fuera de peligro.

—Entonces… ¿Te quedaras vigilándolo todo ese tiempo?

—Así es.

—De acuerdo… Es tu descanso el que estas sacrificando, pero realmente no le pasara nada si vas a dormir un par de horas—dijo Doflamingo—. En fin, parece que estás realmente convencido, te traeré algo de cenar…

El rubio de las extrañas gafas salió de la instancia, y Law volvió a concentrarse totalmente en el sereno rostro de Corazon.  
Justo como Doflamingo había dicho, regreso pronto con un recipiente lleno de arroz y verduras, junto con una jarra de agua.

—Aquí tienes, no dudes en tomarte unos minutos para dormir, creo que a Rosinante no le vendría nada bien verte desvelado y con el cansancio marcado en el rostro…

—Esto no es algo que pueda cansarme—terció Law.

—Bien, bien… Nos vemos por la mañana, Law. Buenas noches…—y Doflamingo le echo una última mirada a su hermano menor y paso a retirarse.

Law consumió la comida que Doflamingo le había llevado, después se puso de pie para dar un par de vueltas por la habitación y estirar las piernas, y luego volver a tomar asiento junto con Corazon y seguir vigilando su sueño.  
Durante algunos intervalos de la noche, Law no pudo resistir a acariciar alguna de las pálidas y grandes manos de Corazon, así como algún mechón de rubio cabello que caía sobre la durmiente cara del convaleciente.

Deseaba tanto volver a ver los ojos de Corazon, alegres y confiables, de ese hermoso color ambarino que brillaban de manera hermosa al emocionarse con algo.

Cuando llegó la madrugada, Law empezó a cuestionarse sobre algo que le hizo sumirse en un terrible miedo y ansiedad; el hecho de que Corazon hubiese sido víctima de una enfermedad o accidente le había recordado la fragilidad de la vida, lo impredecible que podía ser…  
Y si algún día la vida de Corazon (o incluso la de sí mismo) volvía a correr peligro, que tal vez llegara al punto de pender entre la vida y la muerte, y ante ese terrible escenario no fuera posible confesarle todo lo que sentía por él...

—No… Corazon… No quiero que algo así ocurra…—musito Law estrechando con un poco más de efusividad la mano del rubio.

No sabía cuándo ni cómo pudiera decírselo a Corazon, pero debido a estos nuevos temores que Law comenzaba a imaginar, querría que fuera lo más pronto posible… Pero aquello tampoco era fácil; el inmenso horror de imaginar el rostro de Corazon totalmente sorprendido, incómodo, e incluso aterrado, al enterarse de los sentimientos de Law era algo que carcomía su esperanza y valor.

—Seguramente no querrías volver a verme después de un suceso así…—murmuro Law con voz grave y en un triste tono que reflejaba su desanimo.

Al comenzar amanecer, Law tuvo que retirarse de la habitación para ir a orinar y estirar de nuevo sus piernas, que habían comenzado a sentirse un poco atrofiadas después de pasar mucho tiempo en la misma posición.  
No pudo ver a nadie despierto durante su breve camino de ida y vuelta.  
Para cuando regreso a la habitación, Law se emocionó bastante al ver que Corazon comenzaba a moverse de aquella manera floja y perezosa con la que mucha gente empieza a reflejar que su descanso está próximo a terminar.

Law se apresuró a acercarse a la cama.

Corazon se movió un poco más, luego Law pudo notar que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse un poco en expresión somnolienta. El rubio parpadeo un par de veces y después alcanzo a vislumbrar la figura de alguien a un costado de él…

— ¿Law?—musitó Corazon mientras se incorporaba y frotaba un poco sus ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

—Corazon…—balbuceo Law tratando de lucir calmado a pesar de la gran alegría que era verle despertar—. Buen día… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, estoy muy bien… ¿Qué me paso?

—Parece que algún bicho te ataco y te infecto, pero ya estás fuera de peligro. Dijeron que solo necesitarías un buen descanso, parece que si funciono, es un alivio…

—Ya veo... Vaya que tengo mala suerte—y Corazon rio mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Que cosa me fue atacar cuando recién llegamos a este lado del mundo… ¿En dónde estamos?

—En el edificio del maestro que te atendió y curó—le dijo Law—. No podíamos moverte al campamento por precaución.

—Oh… Law, entonces ¿te quedaste aquí toda la noche? ¿Has dormido siquiera?—soltó Corazon empezando a preocuparse por la condición de desvelo de Law.

—No es nada. Alguien debía quedarse a vigilar que no te ocurriera nada—explico Law, aunque fuese en parte una mentira para excusar su presencia ahí—. No podía estar en paz sin saber que mejorarías, así que…

—Oh, Law… No debiste, ahora tienes que tomar un buen descanso, ¿de acuerdo?—y Corazon salió de la cama, estirando sus extremidades y relajando su cuello—. Vamos al campamento, para que puedas dormir… Espera, ¿ya le pagaron al maestro?

—Sí… Ayer Doflamingo y yo cubrimos los gastos necesarios para tu tratamiento y estadía. No te preocupes. Podemos irnos ya, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Muchas gracias, Law—dijo el hombre de cabello rubio, esbozando una gran y sincera sonrisa—. No sé qué haría sin ustedes dos…

Law sintió que su corazón latió con más fuerza después de recibir aquel agradecimiento y aquella cálida sonrisa que solo Corazon podía crear; se sentía la persona más afortunada de la tierra al tan solo poder contemplar a ese a alto individuo de cabello dorado que caía torpemente al querer colocarse su calzado.

—Espera, te ayudo…—y Law se abalanzo para auxiliar a Corazon, volviéndolo a poner de pie.

—Gracias. Espera, antes de irnos, quisiera agradecerle a quienes me curaron…

—No creo que estén despiertos, hace rato salí y no había señales de que fueran a levantarse pronto—explico Law—. Podrías dejar una nota.

—Buena idea…—y Corazon busco pergamino, tinta y una pluma, que no tardó mucho en encontrar, escribió una breve nota y después salieron de la habitación y del edificio para regresar al campamento.

Al ir caminando, pudieron observar el inicio de muchas jornadas de trabajo de los habitantes de aquella ciudadela; vieron como los comerciantes sacaban carretillas llenas de diferentes frutas, verduras y demás insumos, pudieron percibir el olor de distintas cocinas y chimeneas, el como muchos carniceros y pescadores llevaban los cadáveres de distintos animales a diversos establecimientos.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento, muchos advirtieron su presencia e inmediatamente fueron a saludar a Corazon, preguntándole sobre su estado de salud y si se sentía listo para regresar.

—Sí, ya estoy bien… Gracias por preocuparse… Por cierto, ¿Doffy ya está despierto?

—El amo Doflamingo salió a cazar algo para su desayuno—le explico un soldado—. No debe tardar en regresar…

—Bien, si lo ven, díganle que ya regrese, iré a mi tienda, creo que aún tengo algo de sueño—dijo Corazon a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Law—.Vamos, Law…

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora es mi turno de asegurar que descanses apropiadamente—dictó Corazon mientras continuaban dirigiéndose hacia su lecho—. Sé que si te dejo solo no querrás dormir e irás a hacer tu rutina, pero si me quedo a tu lado vigilándote hasta que puedas dormir, pues no habrá problema…

—Corazon… No es necesario, no estoy cansado.

—Tus ojeras dicen otra cosa—observo el rubio riéndose un poco.

—Siempre las tengo…

—No importa, me consta que necesitas un buen descanso—y llegaron a su tienda, aunque Law dudo un poco en entrar—. Vamos, quítate los zapatos, el equipo y tu espada y recuéstate…

Law miro algo incómodo a Corazon, pero a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con su obligado descanso, siguió cada indicación y finalmente se acostó sobre la improvisada cama de su tutor.

—Corazon, ¿en verdad te quedaras aquí?

—Bueno, sí… Eso hasta que compruebe que realmente te has dormido. Después, tal vez vaya por algo de desayunar—dijo el hombre de cabello rubio mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama.

—No es buena idea…—replico Law dejando notar su incomodidad en su voz—. En serio, no creo que pueda dormir si estas observándome y esperando a que lo haga.

—Ah… Bueno, creo que tienes razón, también me costaría trabajo dormirme si alguien estuviera tanto atento a que lo hiciera…—y Corazon soltó un profundo bostezo—. Vaya, en verdad sigo teniendo sueño...—y se recostó también sobre la cama, al lado izquierdo de Law—. Creo que dormiré un rato más. Creo que te libraste de mí, ja—y el rubio se acostó boca abajo—. Pero en serio, Law, trata de dormir un poco…

Y de nuevo los ojos de Corazon se cerraron, pero esta vez de manera más tranquila, natural y sin alguna razón angustiante de por medio.  
Law sentía una gran ansiedad, una parte de él quería salir de aquella tienda e ir a tomar un respiro debido a la hilera de emociones que había estado experimentando, además, el hecho de quedarse dormido en el mismo espacio que Corazon le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.  
Hace años que no dormían juntos en la misma tienda; Law temía que su cuerpo inconscientemente fuera a chocar demasiado contra el de Corazon, que fuera a manifestar su afecto de alguna forma, por más mínima que fuera, como colocar un brazo por encima de él, o en el peor de los casos, que su miembro tuviera una erección y esta fuera a rozar levemente contra su querido mentor.

Law finalmente optó por salir de la cama y recostarse en el piso, porque aunque no tuviera el deseo de descansar, sabía que Corazon se preocuparía por él y deseaba que tuviese un sueño reparador. Le tomo unos minutos dejar de concentrarse en observar la silueta de aquel rubio en la cama y cerrar sus ojos con calma y apagar su conciencia por unas horas.

—Joven amo, Doflamingo, bienvenido de nuevo. Queremos decirle que el comandante Corazon ya regreso al campamento…

—Ah, vaya, no lo esperaba tan temprano. ¿Dónde está?

—Dijo que aún necesitaba dormir un poco más...

—Bien, iré a verlo, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente descanso. Encárguense de eso…—y Doflamingo les señalo a sus subordinados la pequeña carga de cadáveres de animales que había logrado cazar.

Doflamingo se dirigió hacia la tienda de su hermano menor, llegando muy pronto y, como era su costumbre, no se molestó en llamar primero si podía pasar o si realmente había alguien ahí, así que se sorprendió al ver que Law estaba durmiendo ahí.

—Vaya…—y Doflamingo avanzo con cuidado para no pisar al joven moreno y despertar a su hermano—. Rosinante…—Doflamingo sacudió levemente el cabello de su hermano y presiono un poco su espalda—. Oye…

— ¿Doffy?

—Veo que te recuperaste bien… Pero realmente no esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí—y Doflamingo tomo asiento en la cama—. Tenía planeado ir por ti…

—Lo siento, pero me desperté muy temprano y le dije a Law que quería venir aquí de una vez por todas—explico el rubio de cabello espeso mientras se incorporaba—. Me siento muy extraño… No creo que haya estado enfermo.

—Sí, te veías fatal…

—No quisiera verme de nuevo así entonces... En verdad que fui descuidado—soltó Corazon con un suspiro pesimista—, esta torpeza y mala suerte parecen perseguirme desde mi nacimiento… Pero gracias a Law y a ti, estoy a salvo.

—Ya no te preocupes por eso. Entonces, ¿ya te sientes del todo bien?

—Sí, aunque el pobre Law paso la noche en vela vigilándome.

—Le dije que no estarías contento con ello, pero el niño es muy terco, parece que nunca se le quitará esa "cualidad"…

—Apenas logre convencerlo de que viniera a descansar...

—Ja, sigue siendo un niño testarudo entonces.

—Oh, Doffy…—y Corazon no pudo evitar reírse un poco con un tono casi tierno—. Pero hay que admitir que tiene convicción, esa fuerte voluntad es digna de admirar.

—Depende de la situación… En fin, ¿quieres ir a desayunar conmigo?

—Sí, tengo mucha hambre…

Los hermanos salieron de la tienda, dejando a Law descansar en soledad y silencio. Caminaban con paso relajado y a veces iban saludando con un gesto de mano a sus subordinados que les deseaban buen día.

— ¿Sabes? Además de ir a recogerte, tenía que regresar a la ciudadela para un asunto más. Hay alguien que necesito presentarte, aunque él ya te conoce a ti…—dijo Doflamingo llegando al frente de una pequeña fogata donde estaban asando carne y calentaban en una olla un montón de estofado.

— ¿Si?

—El maestro que te atendió, se unirá a nuestro ejército. Ayer después de que te hizo las curaciones necesarias, tuve una larga charla con él, y finalmente acordamos que sería parte de nuestra compañía.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es, el maestro Caesar, además de tener los conocimientos necesarios para salvar vida, también conoce mucho sobre diversas artes mágicas, ya sabes que busco que Monet saque el potencial máximo de sus capacidades. Y, quien sabe, tal vez yo también pueda lograr obtener algún poder…

—Entiendo… Pero, Doffy, ¿no crees que tal vez ese tipo de habilidades solo son para ciertas personas? Es decir, me imagino que está en su naturaleza de nacimiento—opinó Corazon cautelosamente mientras tomaba asiento en espera de la comida.

—Puede ser, pero no es imposible que alguien pueda aprender y ser diestro en ello… El maestro Caesar me lo aseguró. Y es por eso que estoy convencido en que tiene que acompañarme y ayudarme en esa meta. ¿No quisieras tener alguna magia así?

—A decir verdad, no… Como dije, siento que si no fui elegido desde el principio de mi vida con ese don, no tiene caso que lo busque.

— ¡Ja! Oh, Rosinante, eres tan modesto… —y Doflamingo rio sin pena alguna—. Bien, en cuanto terminemos de comer, iré a la ciudad para escoltar al maestro Caesar, también ordene a un pequeño grupo que auxiliara en la labor de transferir todas las pertenencias del maestro para el campamento y…

Corazon siguió escuchando todo lo que su hermano tenía por contar, pero algo en su interior no estaba tranquilo, de nuevo le abrumaba un escalofrío de duda y temor de que su hermano lograra obtener un poder demasiado peligroso y fuera del entendimiento básico humano; podía asegurar que Doflamingo tarde o temprano abusaría de aquellos poderes y su ambición nunca lograría apaciguarse.

Horas más tarde, Law apenas despertaba. El muchacho se sintió confundido al ver que no era su lecho de siempre, luego recordó que había dormido en la tienda de Corazon.

—No está… ¿Acaso dormí tanto?—balbuceo Law mientras se tallaba los ojos y se ponía de pie a toda prisa. Se puso su calzado y salió a buscar a su mentor—. Oye, Baby… ¿No has visto a Corazon?—pregunto el muchacho al ver pasar a su compañera de cabello oscuro.

—Creo que fue a tomar un baño, lo vi cargando unos baldes con agua hace rato—le informo la joven—. Oye, Law, ¿me acompañarías a la ciudadela? El joven amo Doflamingo está allá, me dio permiso de salir del campamento, siempre y cuando me pudieras acompañar…

Al ver que Corazon no estaría disponible, Law decidió escoltar a Baby. Para cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, pudieron notar que varios compañeros llevaban unas carretillas con diversos baúles, muebles extraños y muchos recipientes grandes de metal y vidrio grueso.

— ¿A dónde van con eso? ¿Acaso Doflamingo fue toda la mañana de compras?—pregunto Law a un compañero.

—Es del maestro Caesar, lo llevamos al campamento por órdenes del joven amo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué no te enteraste? Ese sujeto se unirá al ejército.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Pues así es el asunto. Oye, tengo que continuar llevando esto. Nos vemos…

Y Law y Baby continuaron avanzando, aunque Law quedó algo sorprendido por la noticia, aquel sujeto, a pesar de haber logrado curar a Corazon, no le había inspirado confianza alguna, le había parecido un tipo de lo más estrafalario y presuntuoso.

Dentro de un rato, Baby se encontraba comprando frutas y panecillos dulces, mientras que Law se mantenía a una distancia considerable, siempre con un semblante serio y algo amenazador, pues era lo más adecuado cuando tenía que salir de guardia. Pero llego un momento en que su concentración se rompió al pensar en cómo se encontraría Corazon en ese momento, y cuando menos se lo imagino, Baby se perdió de su vista.

—No puede ser… Maldita sea…—gruñía Law entre dientes mientras buscaba a su compañera entre una multitud de personas—. Juro que solo fueron unos segundos… ¿Cómo es posible que haya avanzado tanto sin mí?

Mientras tanto, Baby, después de tratar de encontrar a Law por un buen rato, finalmente llegó frente a una especie de comercio dedicado a la herrería y a la exhibición y venta diversos tipos de armas.  
La chica se quedó fascinada contemplando un par de lanzas y hachas, cuya navaja brillaban demasiado.

— ¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú viendo estas cosas?—cuestiono un muchacho que salió a la entrada de dicho comercio.

—Son unas armas muy bonitas—respondió Baby señalando dichos objetos, pasando por alto por el tono sugerente que el sujeto estaba usando—. Mi espada esta desgastada, quisiera conseguir algo como estas...

— ¿En serio sabes usar una espada?—se extrañó el sujeto observándola de arriba abajo para comprobar si la chica llevaba un arma consigo.

—Si—aseguro la chica sin dejar de ver una lanza en particular.

—Bueno… Pues estas armas son algo costosas, pero tal vez yo pueda conseguirte una si me haces un favor.

— ¿¡En serio!?

—Claro, pero tendrás que acompañarme primero…—y aquel muchacho le tomo de una mano para escoltarla al interior del comercio.

— ¡Oye tú…! ¿Puedes atenderme?

—Diablos… Bien, solo espérame un momento, tengo que atender a este cliente.

Baby decidió dar una vuelta por toda la tienda, hasta que llego al lado del cliente que estaba decidiendo entre un par de lanzas.

—Ah… ¿No te había visto antes?—pregunto un muchacho alto, de complexión gruesa y algo musculosa, piel morena y erizado cabello oscuro

—Creo que si… ¡Ah, lo recuerdo! Tú me ayudaste cuando estaba buscando un sanador…

—Aunque no te ayude realmente con eso… En fin, ¿pudiste encontrar alguno?

—Sí, mi comandante Corazon ya está recuperado...

—Que bien. Oye… ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Estaba viendo algunas armas, quisiera conseguir una nueva espada, creo que la mía está deteriorándose mucho…

—Tal vez no sea para tanto, tal vez solo necesites llevarla a un mantenimiento…

—Le pediré consejo a Law, cuando le encuentre… ¡Me había olvidado, debe estar buscándome…! Me tengo que ir, perdóname… Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sai.

—Nos veremos luego, Sai…—y Baby se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¡Oye, espera…!—saltó el encargado de la tienda al ver que la chica se marchaba—. Aun no te he…

Pero Baby se había marchado a paso veloz para rencontrarse con Law.  
Dentro de un rato más, Law finalmente logro ver a Baby corriendo por una callejuela a unos metros delante de él.

— ¡Baby…! ¡Por aquí…!

— ¡Law…! Discúlpame… Lo siento mucho…

—Tratemos de tener más cuidado para la próxima, ¿de acuerdo?

Para cuando regresaron al campamento, Law fue inmediatamente a buscar a Corazon. El joven se percató de que muchos de sus compañeros estaban empacando y guardando equipo y víveres; lo más probable era que volverían a retomar su ruta de viaje mañana…

—Law, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

—Corazon… Fui a escoltar a Baby a la ciudadela, quería ir a comprar un par de cosas—explico Law—. Pero tuvimos un pequeño incidente y por ello tardamos un poco más en volver.

—Ya veo… ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar?

—Claro…

Para cuando ya estaban sentados frente a la fogata, cada uno consumiendo su ración de cena, alcanzaron a ver a Doflamingo abrazando efusivamente a Monet, ambos reían y sonreían con demasiada alegría. Parecía que habían recibido una gran noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre…

—Ja, creo que deberían volver a su tienda—comento Corazon con un toque de burla e incomodidad—. Parece que en cualquier momento se van a echar al suelo y nos darán una exhibición de su afecto físico…

Law, al oír tal comentario, no pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión de hace unos años en donde descubrió a Doflamingo haciendo tal acto lubrico en el bosque.

—Creo que ya me acostumbre a verlos así…

— ¿Qué?

—Es decir, siempre los veo muy cercanos y con la misma actitud, no me sorprende ya…

—A mí me sigue incomodando.

—Es cuestión de ignorarlos. En fin…

—Oye, Law…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Perdona que toque el tema, pero recordé aquella ocasión en que Doflamingo te empezó a cuestionar sobre tu vida romántica…—dijo cautelosamente el rubio mientras trataba de evitar una mirada directa con el muchacho de cabello negro.

—Si…

—Y creo que ahora que por fin volvemos a tener más contacto y confianza entre nosotros, me preguntaba, si acaso, tú ya estás pensando en esa clase de cosas… Es decir… ¿Has pensando alguna vez en dejar el ejército y establecer una familia?

—Ah… Pues… No… No lo he pensado—balbuceo Law—. No es algo a lo que este aspirando…

—Entonces, ¿tampoco te has interesado en alguien?

—Pues… No estoy seguro…—el corazón del joven latía frenéticamente y comenzaba a notar que su rostro se acaloraba y tal vez pronto comenzaría a sudar, así que decidió voltear las cuestiones hacia Corazon—. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Jajaja, no… No, a veces, hace años, me imaginaba teniendo hijos… Pero la parte de ser el esposo de alguien no me interesaba mucho que digamos…

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado…?—musito Law tratando de calmarse y hacer que su voz no se percatara ansiosa.

—No… Hasta el día de hoy no sentido algo así por alguna persona...—respondió Corazon siendo totalmente sincero—. Creo que soy algo raro, ¿eh? Creo que toda la pasión de la familia la heredo Doffy, y yo me quede sin alguna habilidad para esas cosas.

—Ya veo…

—No sé si algún día logre sentir esa clase de emociones…

Law trago saliva sutilmente, quería seguir hablando y preguntándole a Corazon sobre ese tema, pero su ansiedad entorpecía su mente y voluntad.  
El muchacho se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y después de armarse de un gran valor, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Corazon… ¿Y si algún día alguien mostrara interés en ti?

—Pues no sabría que hacer… Ya has visto que cuando alguna de las chicas que Doffy trae al campamento trata de ser linda conmigo, y hacer algún avance sobre mí, me pongo realmente nervioso y huyo de eso por completo…

—Pero esa clase de situaciones han sido muy forzadas—observo Law—. Si llegará el día en que alguien te dijera seriamente que desea estar contigo, que realmente le interesas y tu pudieras comprobar que sus sentimientos son sinceros… ¿Qué harías?

—No lo sé… Realmente sería una situación algo difícil… Tendría miedo…

— ¿Miedo?

—Nunca he experimentado eso, y si alguien me dijera algo tan fuerte y significativo, no sabría cómo reaccionar… Lo apreciaría sin duda, pero no sabría qué pasaría con exactitud… Supongo que si algo sucede, ya veré sobre la marcha que es lo que pasará…

Law tenso sus labios por un breve instante y continuo comiendo, pero esta vez de manera más apresurada.

— ¿Y tú qué harías en una situación, Law?—pregunto Corazon mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Supongo que…

— ¡Oigan…!—Doflamingo llego frente a ellos, sonriendo despreocupadamente y cargando una botella de vino—. Espero que ya estén enterados de que mañana empezamos la marcha…

—Claro que si, Doffy, ¿Cómo lo olvidaríamos?—dijo su hermano menor—. Estas muy feliz…

—Claro que lo estoy… Mañana realmente empezamos nuestro viaje, quien sabe que cosas y a quienes nos encontremos en el camino hacia Dressrosa…

— ¿Dressrosa?—pregunto Law.

— ¿Qué? ¿No les hablado de ello, Rosinante?

—No… No le he platicado al respecto…—balbuceo el rubio de cabello espeso, dejando ver una expresión de molestia e incomodidad en su pálido rostro.

—Pues más vale que no pierdas más tiempo, y lo pongas al tanto…

—Sí, Doffy…

—Bien, tengo pendientes por hacer… No te olvides, Rosinante.

—No lo haré…—y cuando Doflamingo se alejó, Corazon se puso de pie y soltó un pesado suspiro—. Perdóname, Law. Necesito ir a descansar ya…

—No te preocupes, ten buena noche. Descansa…

Y Law se quedó solo frente al fuego y siguiendo con su grisácea mirada la espalda de Corazon.

* * *

 **Bien, es todo por ahora :c**  
 **De nuevo muchas gracias por pasar a leer y en especial por dejar algún comentario.  
Les mando mis mejores deseos.**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
